An Oshawott's New Beginning
by TheBlazingMonkey
Summary: Despite several rejections, Oshawott remains hopeful that someday he'll be chosen as a trainers starter, but Snivy thinks different. Until one day, a trainer offered this Oshawott a new beginning. This turned into a journey fic by request, so enjoy!
1. Ch 1: Oliver's Misery

**With the US/Europe release of Pokemon Black and White on it's way I decided I'd do a short story dedicated to my favorite starter of the new generation. Which starter? I'm talking about Oshawott, the ever so adorable little Sea Otter Pokemon and my absolute favorite Water type starter. Basically it's the story of one Oshawott's miserable life just hoping to someday get chosen as a new trainer's first Pokemon, however he's about to get lucky! Well here is that Oshawott's story! Upon a few requests this story has transformed from a one shot, all the way to a full journey fic all about this adorable little Oshawott!**

**Chapter 1: An Oshawott's Misery**

It was another peaceful day in Nuvema Town, and as usual bright and sunny. Trainers often paid a visit to the local laboratory where Professor Juniper was currently doing some research. The phone suddenly rang prompting Professor Juniper to get up from her seat and answer the phone. She had brown swirled hair and she wore a lab coat over her white tank top and green skirt. "Professor Juniper speaking, how may I help you?" she answered the phone.

"Hi Professor it's me Phoebe! Me and Blake are ready to come pick up our starter Pokemon. Are you available right now?" The girl on the other line answered.

"I would really appreciate it if you could come to the lab within fifteen minutes. I'm just finishing up some important research and I'll be ready in time for you by then."

As the conversation went a small orange and black pig like Pokemon observed the professor. "Oh boy! New trainers!" It said, though Professor Juniper would've only heard it speak it's name, Tepig. The young Tepig ran out Professor Juniper's office space and down the hall

Tepig ran into the lab's lounge where a snake-like Pokemon and an otter-like Pokemon relaxed in the room. "Hey guys I just heard from the Professor that two new trainers are coming to the lab to choose their starter Pokemon!" Tepig announced to the two.

"Really?" Asked the Sea Otter Pokemon, Oshawott.

"Yeah Oshawott! They're coming in about fifteen minutes!"

Oshawott had always wanted to go out on a journey, though sadly he's been stuck at the lab for quite some time. "I hope they choose me! I've been waiting so..." He said with a high spirited attitude, though he was interupted by the arrogant Grass Snake Pokemon, Snivy.

"Oh please! Like anyone would ever wanna choose you!" Snivy blurted out.

Oshawott held a positive attitude. "I know I've been here for awhile now, but I know deep down that there's a trainer out there who'll pick me as their starter!" Oshawott admitted.

"Oh please! Open your eyes and stop day dreaming Oshawott. Haven't you ever thought about why nobody has ever chosen you."

"Come on, Snivy. Lay off him. He has much of a chance of getting chosen just as much as you and me do." Tepig said, trying to keep Snivy from saying anything too hurtful.

"Ahahaha! Just as much as you and me?," Snivy laughed. He then turned his attention to Tepig. "Okay first thing, I have a far greater chance than you do, Tepig. And second of all, there is not a chance in hell that they'll choose Oshawott."

"What do you mean, Snivy?" Oshawott asked, sounding a bit naive.

"What do I mean? I mean you're probably the saddest and most pathetic excuse for a starter I ever heard of, otter boy!"

"T-That's not very nice!" Oshawott muttered.

"Okay that's enough now Snivy…" Tepig once again tried to stop Snivy.

"Zip it Tepig!" Snivy barked out, whacking Tepig away with his tail and then turning his attention back to Oshawott. "Seriously Oshawott your species can be summed up in three words: ugly, stupid, and worthless! You could go talk to any of the local Pokemon and most will tell you the same thing!"

Oshawott was about to cry now. He wondered if what Snivy said was what others truly thought about his species, though it only made him more upset. "I'm not ugly, stupid, or worthless…" He muttered to Snivy.

"You so are, and you can't keep denying it forever. I mean do I have to spell it out for you...Oh wait, that's right! You're so dumb you can't even read!"

"Stop it Snivy!" Oshawott pleaded in a whiny tone.

"Stop what? Speaking the truth, clown-face? Seriously, you're about as dumb as a rock, you're so weak, and you look like the mutant retard baby of a Bidoof that screwed a Piplup, or in other words horrendously ugly!" Snivy continued to insult Oshawott's species

Oshawott began to get all teary-eyed. "What did I ever do to you? I don't deserve to be insulted like this…" He sniveled, lowering his head and feeling increasingly upset.

"Oh, that's such a desperate plea, clown-face! Just give up the water works and face reality!"

Tears rolled down Oshawott's face as Snivy continued to mock him and his species. "Why won't you leave me alone..." He asked between crying softly.

"Leave him alone, Snivy!" Tepig demanded.

Snivy ignored Oshawott and Tepig. "Now look at me! I'm quite the specimen! Snivy are the superior race. We are quite handsome creatures, we're intelligent, our abilites far surpass that of yours, and not to mention grass types are super effective to water types!" Snivy bragged about himself.

As Snivy continued to brag, Tepig approached Oshawott. "Don't listen to Snivy, Oshawott. Besides, I'm sure today will be your day. I'm sure there's a trainer out there who'd love to take you along with them and help you get stronger!" He consoled him.

"Thanks, Tepig..." Oshawott replied, wiping away tears and snot that dribbled from his nose.

Professor Juniper walked in after finishing her. "Hello Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. There are some trainers waiting for you. I hope you're all ready for them." She announced to the three starters. She suddenly noticed that Oshawott seemed a bit upset. "Huh? Is something wrong, Oshawott?" She asked the young Oshawott.

"Osha..." (I'm alright...) He lied to her.

"Hmm you don't sound alright, but if you're truly alright then let's get you three ready to meet the trainers.

The three starters were returned to their poke balls and Professor Juniper walked out into the lobby where two trainers about 13 years old waited. Both had brown hair and wore a hat, one hat red and the other pink. The girl wore a white tank top with a black vest over it and short jean shorts while the boy wore a blue jacket and black pants.

"Hello there Phoebe and Blake, I have the Pokemon right here and I bet you're dying to meet them." Professor Juniper greeted them.

"I know I am! I've been waiting for this day for a while now!" Blake replied.

"I know, Blake! I'm so glad we finally get to choose our starters." Phoebe agreed.

Professor Juniper grabbed one of the three poke balls. "Well alright then. So let me introduce you to the first starter. Up first is the grass type: Snivy!" She said, throwing the ball up in the air.

The grass snake emerged from his poke ball standing tall and proud. "Sniiiiivy." (Hello there.) He greeted them.

Blake seemed fairly impressed by the snake-like Pokemon. "Hey that Pokemon looks pretty cool! Snivy really looks like he could pack a punch!" He said as he observed Snivy.

"You're right! Snivy looks so handsome!" Phoebe agreed.

Snivy grinned at the compliments. 'That's right! I know you want me!' He thought to himself.

Professor Juniper grabbed the next poke ball. "Next up is the fire type starter: Tepig!" She said, throwing the poke ball and unleashing the Fire Pig Pokemon.

Tepig smiled at them and snorted embers from it's nostrils.

"Awwwww Tepig looks so cute!" Phoebe said in awe.

"Tepig looks alright. I would consider choosing Tepig, however, I'm still pretty interested in Snivy." Blake said as he observed Tepig.

Professor Juniper pulled out the last poke ball. "And last but not least, the water starter: Oshawott." She said, throwing the pokeball and it unleashed the adorable otter-like Pokemon.

'Nows the time to focus, Oshawott. I gotta look extra cute if I wanna even impress them a little bit.' He though to himself. He did his best to look as cute as possible, smiling at them with a sparkle in his eyes.

Phoebe wasn't impressed by Oshawott. "Wow...Oshawott is uhh...Well, not that impressive." She proclaimed.

Oshawott began to dance, hoping it would change her mind. Blake watched, clearly not interested. "You know...You're right Phoebe. He actually kinda looks ugly to." He said as he watched Oshawott.

'Not ugly…' The remark struck Oshawott like a bullet and he stopped what he was doing immediately. He wasn't going to give up that easily though. "Osha! Oshaaaa!" (C'mon! Please pick me!) He begged them, seeming a bit desperate now.

"Definatley not as cute as Tepig!" Phoebe said, looking at all three starters again. "I mean this Pokemon is trying too hard to get our attention!"

"Yeah, and he doesn't even look that strong and it seems like he's more of the type that would rather screw around than fight!" Blake agreed with Phoebe. "Well anyways, I figure I'm gonna go with Snivy!"

I'll go with Tepig cause he's just so cute! I don't even see who would want this show off." Phoebe said, choosing her starter.

Oshawott was shocked and heartbroken to hear that they pretty much hated him, and chose Snivy and Tepig. Snivy glanced over at Oshawott, smirking at him.

Oshawott lowered his head in disappointment as Professor Juniper gave Blake and Phoebe their pokeballs, a pokedex for each of them, and their badge cases. The comments really upset him. 'Nobody's ever said anything that mean before….' He thought to himself.

"Sorry Oshawott…" Tepig said to Oshawott, feeling sorry for him.

Oshawott looked at Tepig before the pig-like Pokemon left with his new trainer. "Thank you for at least being a good friend to me in the past couple days…" He thanked him, sadly watching as Tepig and Snivy happily left the building with their new trainers. "Goodbye Tepig..." He sadly waved good bye.

Professor Juniper got down and up close to Oshawott "I'm sorry little guy. Maybe next time you'll get lucky." She apologized, walking away after patting him on the back. "I just don't understand why people rarely choose Oshawotts. Maybe it's time I contemplated changing the water starter…" She proposed to herself.

Oshawott couldn't believe he had been rejected once again, only this time the trainers were more harsh with their criticism. He began to softly cry to himself as he sat on the blue tile floor. "I don't get it…I'm not ugly, stupid, or worthless…or lazy…but why can't anyone see that?" He cried. The more the insults Snivy and the two trainers made played through his mind, the worse he felt.

Oshawott never heard the door open and he never noticed a trainer walk in. He appeared to be 15 years old and he was about 5'6" along with a slender build. He had green eyes and short blond hair and he wore a pair of brown cargo shorts and a red tshirt with white sleeves and black trims. He was also accompanied by a Quilava who wore a red neckerchief and red wristbands.

"Hello? Anybody here?" The boy called out.

Professor Juniper walked out into the lobby and noticed the trainer. "Oh hello there, my names Professor Juniper. How may I assist you?" She asked the teenager.

"Hi, my name's Justin Gaines!" The boy introduced himself. "And this is my good buddy, Ty!" He introduced his Quilava as well.

"Quilava!" (Hi there!) His Quilava waved and greeted Professor Juniper with a smile.

"I'm here to register for the Unova League!" Justin told Professor Juniper as he handed the Professor his Pokedex.

"I'll take that and I'll have you registered in no time. I'll also take the liberty of upgrading your Pokedex to the new model." Professor Juniper told Justin. She took his pokedex and began to walk towards a computer she used to register trainers and transfer Pokemon.

Justin and Ty noticed the crying Oshawott. "Uh, Professor Juniper? What's that Pokemon over there? It actually looks adorable!" Justin asked.

Professor Juniper turned around and looked at Oshawott. "Oh, that is the Water type starter for this region. It's called an Oshawott." She explained to Justin. She walked over to Oshawott who looked up at her. "This Oshawott has been rejected quite a few times and he's been here for a month now. The last couple trainers really must've hurt his feelings with the rude remarks they made."

"That's so sad…"

"People can be so cruel sometimes, it just breaks my heart. Well I should register you right away. I will be back momentarily." Professor Juniper stated as she left the room.

"Lavaaa…" (Man, I feel so bad for Oshawott…)Ty said, looking at the Oshawott.

Justin nodded and got down on the floor getting close to Oshawott. He felt like he should at least try and cheer up the young Pokemon and waved at him greeting him, "Hello Oshawott!"

Oshawott looked at Justin wiping tears from his eyes. "Osha..." (Uhhh hello...) He murmured. He could tell Justin was only trying to be friendly, liking the fact that Justin was speaking to him as if he was a friend.

"I've heard about how you've been here for a little while now, and how harsh some of the trainers have been." Justin said, trying to cheer him up.

Oshawott nodded and mumbled to Justin, "Oshaaawott…" (They were very mean to me…)

"You don't deserve any of this."

"Osha..." (You're right...) Oshawott muttered to Justin.

Ty wanted to help cheer up Oshawott as well. He thought for a moment, thinking about his tragic past. "Quilava...Lavaaaaa. Lava! Quilava!" (I had a rough life too Oshawott...Though I haven't been in the same situation, I can say I was abused and nearly killed by this real jerk of a trainer I used to have, but I never gave up hope that somebody would rescue me. Surely enough, Justin saved my life like right after I was nearly killed, and we've been buddies ever since! The point is, just never give up hope!) He told Oshawott smiling at him.

Justin patted Oshawott on the back. "Just never give up hope little guy! I know that somewhere out there there's a trainer who wants an Oshawott for his or her first Pokemon!" He said, letting him know someday things could change for him.

Oshawott felt somewhat comforted by the words of Justin and his Quilava. "Oshawott…" (Thanks for trying to cheer me up a little...) He thanked them. 'A trainer like him is something I need.' He thought.

Professor Juniper returned with the latest model of the Pokedex and a badge case for Justin. "Alright Justin, you're all registered for the Unova League. Good luck on your journey." She announced to him, wishing him luck.

"Thanks Professor!" He thanked her, taking both items. "Alright Ty, you ready for some adventure!" He asked his Quilava.

"Lavaaaa! Quilava!" (Yahooo! Time for another exciting adventure!) He exclaimed.

Oshawott noticed Justin began to walk out of the lab,after saying goodbye to him. 'No human has treated me the way he's treated me in a while…besides the Professor. Maybe he could be my trainer?' He thought to himself. He suddenly ran after Justin and grabbed onto his leg.

Justin noticed Oshawott was latched onto his leg. "Huh? Oshawott?" He said, wondering what Oshawott was doing.

"Oshaaaaa! Oshaaaawott..." (Pleeeeaaaasee take me with you! I'm sick of being stuck in this lab and being rejected...) The young Oshawott begged to Justin.

Professor Juniper observed the actions of the water type starter. "Hmm, it seems that Oshawott has developed a liking to you and it seems like he doesn't want you to leave." She said.

"You don't want me to leave you?" Justin asked Oshawott, noticing the Oshawott nodded. "Hmm…I know! Oshawott, would you like to come with me?" Justin suggested to Oshawott.

That glimmer of hope returned to Oshawott's eyes "Oshawott!" (Yes please take me with you!) He squealed for joy.

Justin picked up Oshawott and smiled. "Alright Oshawott, if coming along with me is what you really want then I'll let you join!" He said, hugging the Oshawott. "If it's a friend you want so bad, then it's a friend you'll get!"

Oshawott nearly bursted into tears of joy. "Oshaaaa!" (Thank you so much!) He happily squealed.

"Lava!" (Welcome to the team, Oshawott!) Ty told the young Oshawott.

"I haven't seen him this happy in a while. You can take him along with him, just promise you'll take extra care of him." Professor Juniper said to Justin, handing him Oshawott's Pokeball.

"Leave it to me Professor!" Justin promised Professor Juniper. "And before we go, I'm no doubt gonna have to give you an awesome nickname!" He said to Oshawott thinking for a moment. "I know, I'll call you Oliver! I think its a cute name for a cute Pokemon!"

"Osha Osha!" (I love it!) He chirped. He absolutely loved the name Oliver, and he was even more happy to even be given a nickname, and actually being called cute.

"I'm glad you like it, Oliver!" Justin said to his new Pokemon. He then turned to Professor Juniper. "Thanks Professor Juniper! I'll be headed off right now!"

"Good bye, and take care! You to Osha-I mean Oliver!" Professor Juniper waved goodbye to Justin, Ty, and Oliver. She was happy to see the young Oshawott leaving her lab with a new trainer.

"I know I sure won't regret taking you along Oliver! I know we'll be great friends!" Justin said to his new Oshawott, who watched as they left the lab.

"Quilava!" (Yeah Oliver, we'll be buds to!) Ty threw in.

"Oshawott. Osha!" (If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be lonely and miserable. Thank you so much!) Oliver smiled at his new friends and admitted. He knew not only he'd finally get to travel the world, he'd have someone to help him get stronger as well as something he's always wanted: a friend. Oliver had never been this happy in his entire life.

**I still don't see why people hate Oshawott so much. I mean c'mon! Oshawott is fricken adorable, especially Ash's every so entertaining Oshawott. Man I just love that little brat! And of course you can always count of me to use my fan character who's appeared in like 5 stories now and his Quilava has finally been named Ty. I like how I did this and yeah I like how I portrayed the Pokemon in this story: especially Snivy/Smugleaf! I know I do love the name Oliver for Oshawott also cause it's just such a cute name for a cute pokemon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to continue reading!**

**Next chapter: Justin, Ty, and Oliver begin their adventure. Along the way, Justin runs into Blake and Phoebe; realizing that they're the ones that had previously upset Oliver. Most important point is Oliver's first battle.**


	2. Ch 2: Oliver's Redemption

**Okay so I've gotten a few requests through the internet. I was originally told I should do a sequel, but eventually I was told that this could end up becoming a great journey type fanfic. I decided it would take on the request to turn this into a joruney fanfic. I still got a lot of planning and such like who will Justin travel with (1 other character), who will be his official rivals, and other plot stuff. Though it may seem like an adaptation because Team Plasma will be present and events such as the Accumula Town (official English name) rally will occur (with a more amusing take on the event); I will do whatever I can to create new plots and stuff. Of course the story is gonna need a good amount focus Oliver the Oshawott. **

**And before you read this there's something I'd like to explain. You may notice that Pokemon dialog may seem inconsistent as to if they're speaking in English or their own language. To explain this, if two or more Pokemon are talking to each other with no humans involved they will talk normally. If they're talking to their trainer or if their trainer is involved in a conversation they'll be saying their name, followed by parenthesis which shows what they're saying. I hope that doesn't leave people complaining about Pokemon dialog.**

**But enough rambling on, enjoy the continuation of this story that needs to be renamed.**

**Chapter 2: Oliver's Redemption**

Justin had just left the lab in Nuvema Town, carrying Oliver in his arms while Ty walked alongside him. Justin was mostly prepared for his journey in the Unova region; however he still needed supply such as potions. As Justin walked along the streets Oliver looked around almost as if he's been living under a rock, amazed by the new sights.

Justin looked down at his Oshawott, asking him, "So you must be really excited to be out of the lab and seeing brand new sights. Huh, Oliver?"

Oliver looked up at Justin. He nodded, replying in an adorable tone, "Oshawo!" (It's great to be out of the lab and seeing the world!)

"I thought you'd be excited, buddy." Justin was headed for the shop to get a map for the Unova region, some pokeballs, and potions.

As they walked down the street, Ty noticed a building with sliding glass doors, huge display windows, and a blue roof. He jumped out in front of Justin and pointed to the building, notifying him, "Lava! Lava!" (Hey Justin look! It's the shop!)

Justin looked in the direction Ty pointed. He said, walking across the street after waiting for a car to pass, "Ah ha! There's the shop!" He turned to wards the shop. "C'mon guys let's go!" The three of them made their way to the shop and entered the building.

The man at the counter greeted Justin, "Welcome sir, and pokemon. We're having a special on poke food today. Would you be interested in our special?"

"Uhhhh I don't know." Justin responded.

"If you buy any brand of Pokemon food, then you receive five potions for only five bucks!"

Justin thought for a moment. As he thought he set Oliver down allowing him to converse with Ty while he shopped. "Alright, sounds like a deal!" Justin said, headed for the Pokemon food and potions.

As Justin shopped for some supply, Ty and Oliver took the time to get to know each other a little more. Oliver asked, scratching the back of his head, "So uhhh…How long have you been traveling with Justin?"

"Me and Justin have been traveling for like 3 years now! We've been buddies ever since!" Ty responded. He followed Justin, Oliver scurrying to keep up with Ty. He told the young Oshawott, "By the way, if anyone ever picks on you again…" He noticed a rack of sunglasses, turning his attention to it. "Ooh! Sunglasses!" He jumped up to grab a pair, admiring himself in the mirror.

"Uhhh Ty what were you saying?" He noticed the Quilava was too busy admiring how cool he looked. He eventually decided to join in and grabbed a pair of black triangular shades and put them on. He thought he looked awesome, however Ty eventually came up behind him giving him bunny ears as a joke. Oliver instantly noticed and turned around, whining, "Heeyyy!"

Ty was laughing at his reaction, though he was only playing. He said, "I'm only messing with ya, bud!" His expression showed a mix of amusement and playfulness. "There's nothing I enjoy more than goofing around with my friends, and kicking butt!" He slammed his fist into his open paw.

Oliver smiled upon being called a friend by Ty. Justin had gathered up the last of his supply and approached his two Pokemon. He told them, "Alright, looks like I got everything I need! Let's check out and move on to the first town!"

Ty jumped up onto Justin's back and said, "Quilava!" (Alright let's go!)

Justin didn't pick up Oliver since he was carrying all his supply which included a bag of Pokemon food, five potions, a couple antidotes, and a map card for his pokegear. Justin walked to the cashier and paid for his supply, putting his stuff in his bag and heading out of the shop. As they walked down the street Justin was checking the map, which also included information about each city. He searched the map and found the first gym telling Ty and Oliver, "Okay so it looks like our first gym is in Striation City, and we'll have to go through Routes 1 and 2, and Accumula Town to reach it."

Ty threw his fist in the air upon hearing the first gym location, shouting for joy, "Quuuiiilava!" (Yeaaah Striation City here we come!)

Oliver's dream was to compete in gym battles and grow stronger, however he looked nervous about fighting in the gyms, Justin immediately noticed it. "What's the matter Oliver? Are you nervous about taking on the gyms or something?"

Oliver followed Justin, replying, "Osha." (Kinda.)

"Don't worry Oliver. I'll have you well prepared by our first gym match." Justin told Oliver.

Ty looked down at Oliver. He added on to Justin's statement, "Quill!" (With a little help, you'll be kicking butt in no time Oliver!)

"Oshawo…" (I hope so…), Oliver said to both Justin and Ty. The trio continued headed down the street, eventually coming across a sign that notified them they were leaving Nuvema Town and entering Route 1. Route 1 was a typical forest with a dirt road. It featured numerous Pokemon such as Patrat, Pidove, Deerling, Lilipup, and Audino.

Justin checked his pokegear to see how long the route was, trying to figure out an estimate of how long it would take before he would reach Accumula Town. He said, searching through the map, "Alright guys, it looks like we may have to camp out tonight. If we get a move on, however, we'll be able to reach the Pokemon Center that's down the road. We better get a move on."

"Quilava." (As long as we just don't sit around for too long, I'll be alright.) Ty responded.

Oliver hoped he'd be able to sleep in a warm and cozy bed. He told Justin, "Osha." (I hope we can reach that Pokemon Center.)

The trio headed down the path encountering various Pokemon as they walked along the path, though Justin didn't really find much of an interest in these Pokemon since they reminded him too much of Pokemon like Rattata, Sentert, and Pidgey.

After a couple hours of walking, they decided to take a quick break. Justin sat down on the ground against a tree with Oliver while Ty gathered some pecha berries to snack on for a little bit.

Justin was on Facebook through the internet feature on his pokegear. He put up a status that said he and Ty had begun his journey in Unova, now aided by his new Oshawott, Oliver. He closed the internet after, noticing Ty had gotten back. "Hey buddy! I see you found some berries to snack on while we rest." Justin said and looking at his Quilava.

Ty handed Justin and Oliver some, telling them, "Quilava!" (I got them for all of us!) He bit down on the pink, peach like berry; savoring it's sweet flavor.

Oliver enjoyed his as well, saying, "Osha!" (This is great!)

Justin thanked Ty, "Thanks buddy!" He quickly ate a couple and stood back up. He wasn't quite ready to continue headed towards the Pokemon Center though. He suddenly got an idea, suggesting to his Pokemon, "Hey I got a great idea! Why don't we do a little bit of training?"

Ty and Oliver both looked up at Justin. Ty seemed pretty eager and got up almost instantly, happily saying, "Lava!" (Alright sweet!)

Oliver stood up as well and nodded. "Oshawott." (Uhh I guess I can begin my training.) He said.

Justin noticed Ty immediately began to stretch and do exercises such as jumping jacks to prepare for some training. "Alright, but first I gotta check out something." He pulled his pokedex.

Oliver looked at Ty as Justin checked his pokedex for something, looking at him with a confused expression, asking Ty, "This is how we train?"

Ty stopped what he was doing, telling Oliver, "I often do stretches and such to prepare myself, and stay in shape."

Oliver decided he'd do as Ty did, doing a few jumping jacks. Justin meanwhile was checking his pokedex, in order to learn what type of moves Oliver knew. Justin said to Oliver, "Alright Oliver. So it looks like you currently know Tackle and Water Gun am I correct?"

Oliver nodded, shooting a powerful stream of water up into the air. "Osha!" (Those moves were easy to learn!) Oliver said to Justin.

Justin was known for being a very powerful and strategic trainer. He immediately suggested to Oliver, "Alright. There's something I'd actually like to teach you Oliver. I taught this to my Empoleon when he was just a little Piplup."

Ty knew what Justin was talking about and said, "Quilava!" (Smart thinking Justin!)

Justin thanked Ty. He redirected his attention to Oliver, telling him, "Okay. I'm going to teach you how to do a Counter-Shield. I want you to spin on your back while using Water Gun. If you do it right, Ty's Flamethrower will be blocked or deflected." He ordered Ty "Be ready to use Flamethrower on my command, buddy."

Oliver laid on his back and spun himself around repeatedly until he was rapidly spinning. He then blasted a powerful Water Gun into the air. The resulting effect created a spiral of water around Oliver. Justin immediately ordered Ty to use Flamethrower; just as Justin planned, the attack was blocked.

Justin praised his Oshawott, "That's it! That was excellent, Oliver!"

Oliver stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. Ty walked over to him to give him a high five, congratulating him, "Quilava!" (Way to go Oliver!)

The dizzying sensation quickly left Oliver, making him feel relieved. He said to Ty, "Osha." (Thanks Ty.) He turned his attention to his trainer and smiled at him, happy to know he did it right.

As Justin, Ty, and Oliver continued training; Blake and Phoebe were headed down Route 1. They were around the same area as Justin was. Phoebe was checking her pokegear to find the nearest Pokemon Center.

Phoebe told Blake, "Alright, it looks like there's a Pokemon Center about three hours away from this location."

Blake replied, "We should hopefully arrive before six o'clock if we keep up the pace." The duo continued down the path, eventually they were able to see Justin training with his Pokemon.

Phoebe noticed Justin and said, "Hey look! Another trainer." She noticed a Flamethrower being blasted into the sky as it struck a stick.

Blake observed Justin's training and said, "I guess he must be training."

Both of them could now see Justin, Ty, and Oliver clearly. Phoebe noticed Oliver and recognized him as the same Oshawott from the lab. She said to Blake, "Hey Blake. Isn't that the same Oshawott from the lab?"

Blake observed Justin and his Pokemon. He watched as Justin began throwing sticks in the air for Oliver to attack; however Oliver kept missing his target. He said, "Wow you're right. Seriously, what is this guy thinking?" He approached Justin, wondering "Yo trainer. Did you seriously just pick up that Oshawott from Professor Juniper's lab?"

Justin was still training with Oliver, telling him as he missed another target, "C'mon Oliver. You need to focus a little more!" he noticed Blake approaching him and he turned around. "You mean Oliver? Of course I did. Nobody else wanted the poor little guy, so I took him with me. Some people would rather mock him and reject him, when all he wants is a friend who will help him grow stronger and care for him. Some people just sicken me!"

Oliver smiled at Justin and hugged his leg, saying, "Oshawo!" (You're the greatest!) He was patted on the head by Justin. He soon noticed Blake and Phoebe and the insults they had said hours earlier had been brought back into his mind.

Blake mockingly said, "Yeah, just one question. What were you thinking bro? You actually let that little weakling join you?"

"Excuse me?" Justin rudely asked.

"Yeah you heard me right. I really can't see who would want to have an Oshawott. I mean c'mon! They don't look that strong, they look like a bunch of screw ups, and not to mention they actually look kinda ugly!" Blake replied.

Phoebe agreed, "Yeah, they really don't look all that strong." Her tone was more honest than insulting, compared to Blake.

Justin didn't like the way they insulted his new Pokemon, angrily "Oh hell no! You did not just go there! Calling my Pokemon weak and ugly? You got some nerve dude!" He noticed how Oliver looked upset all of a sudden, as he hugged his leg. He also noticed how Ty was growling at Blake. He suddenly realized that Blake and Phoebe were most likely the ones that had previously insulted Oliver, especially after looking at Oliver's face which showed an expression of shock and sadness. "Hey wait a minute! You two are the same ones who made Oliver upset back at the lab!"

"So what?" Blake asked.

"So what! I don't appreciate you going around picking on other Pokemon, especially my Pokemon you jackass!" Justin clenched his fists. "You think you can get away with insulting my Pokemon, better yet, making my Pokemon cry? I think I should teach you some manners!"

Ty angrily shouted "Lavaaa!" (Yeah nobody gets away with picking on my friends!)

Oliver watched as Justin and Ty defended him, feeling overjoyed to know that he had others sticking up for him. He thought to himself, _'I can't believe it! Someone is actually sticking up for me!'_

Phoebe tried to break up the quickly escalating argument, "C'mon you two. Knock it off before this escalades into fight!"

Blake immediately stopped arguing, saying in response to Phoebe, "Fight you say?" He turned his attention back to Justin and said, "Yeah, a fight! That's how we'll settle this! A two on two Pokemon battle!"

"You want to fight me?" Justin said, sounding confused. The confused expression was suddenly replaced by a menacing smile. Justin began to laugh, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're joking right? You want to fight ME? Do you seriously have any clue who I am?"

"No…But who cares! Let's battle!" Blake pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. "Go Patrat!"

The chipmunk like Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball. Justin looked down at Ty, who was all prepped and ready. He said, "Ty…Let's teach this jerk a lesson!" He also took the time to check Patrat on his Pokedex.

Ty jumped in front of Justin as Oliver stood by to watch. He ignited the flames on his head and lower back, letting out a battle cry, "Quilavaaaa!" (Let's rock, fools!)

Blake and Phoebe had never seen a Quilava in the Unova region before, though they did know about them. Phoebe told Blake, "Be careful Blake! That Quilava looks very powerful!"

Blake replied, "Don't worry, I can handle it!"

Phoebe stood on the sidelines and said, "I guess I'm the referee!"

Justin and Oliver watched as Ty prepared for battle, watching him bounce in place a little. Justin told Blake, "Okay, you may have the first move."

"Patrat use Tackle!" Blake ordered his Pokemon.

Patrat charged at Ty, but Justin immediately had a plan. He ordered Ty, "Ty let's start things off with Dig!"

Ty replied, "Lava!" (Alright!) He quickly dug underground, tunneling towards Justin.

Blake gasped, "What?"

Blake's Patrat tripped over the hole in the ground and landing on the other side, prompting Justin to give out his next orders. "Flare Blitz!" Justin told Ty.

Ty burst from the ground in a jet of fire, much like the move Aqua Jet. He intentionally missed Patrat going over him and back underground. He then came out of the ground in front of Patrat and struck it hard in the chest, knocking it out.

Phoebe declared, "Patrat is unable to battle. Quilava wins the round."

Ty's first action upon a fast victory was to do a crotch chop standing over Patrat. He cheered "Lavaaaa! Quilava!" (Yahoooo! Talk about epic ownage!)

Blake gasped, "Oh no! Patrat!" He ran up to his Patrat and checked to see if he was alright.

Justin congratulated Ty, "Yeaaah! Way to go Ty! That was outstanding!" Ty looked back at him, smiling and giving Justin a thumbs up.

Oliver was amazed by Ty's strength and talent and ran up to him, excitedly congratulating Ty, "Wow Ty! You were awesome! The way you dodged that attack, then did a loop-de-loop fire move striking Patrat right in the chest was SO AWESOME!"

Ty replied to the excited Oshawott "Heh heh! Thanks Oliver!"

Blake returned his Patrat, telling it "You'll do better next time!" He couldn't believe how powerful Ty was. "I'll give you one thing. That Quilava sure packs a punch."

"Thanks. By the way, the names Justin."

"My names Blake. And our referee is named Phoebe." Blake answered. He still had one Pokemon left: his Snivy. "Since that Oshawott of yours is already on the field, why don't you go ahead and let me see how weak he is."

Justin retaliated, "He's not weak, and I'll prove it to you!" He called Ty back over to him, leaving Oliver on the field. "Alright this is your first battle, Oliver. Remember what I taught you, and do your best!" He encouraged Oliver.

Oliver looked at Justin, hitting the shell on his stomach as if it were a drum with one arm. He said, "Osha." (I'll try my best.)

Blake grabbed onto his remaining Pokeball and threw it. "Go Snivy!" He said.

Snivy emerged from his Pokeball, much to the shock of Oliver. He said, "Snivyyy." (Let's just get this over with.)

Justin had never seen a Snivy and said, checking his Pokedex, "Wow, I never seen a Snivy before."

Oliver was shocked and gasped, "S-S-Snivy!"

Snivy recognized Oliver and said in an arrogant tone, "Well, well, well! Look what we have here. If it isn't the little reject Oshawott!"

Oliver didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to look weak in front of Snivy or Blake. "I-I'm not a reject, Snivy! I have a trainer now, and my names Oliver!"

"Well aren't you the special one!" Snivy said in an almost sarcastic tone. "You have a trainer and a new name! Isn't that just marvelous!"

Oliver was confused as to whether or not Snivy was complimenting him, saying in a confused tone, "Uhhh do you mean that?"

"Of course not, clown-face!" Snivy replied, laughing to himself. "Prepare to experience the might of my far superior skills. You won't stand a chance, weakling!"

"I-I'm not weak! And I'll prove it to you!" Oliver said in a nervous tone.

Justin knew it was time to begin this and said to Oliver, "Don't let that Snivy get to you Oliver! I know you can defeat him!" He stood by waiting for Blake to make the first move. "Go ahead, Blake."

Blake ordered Snivy, "That Oshawott is so going down! Snivy, use Leaf Storm!"

Snivy replied, "Sniii!" (I'll show him!) He jumped up and began to spin around, summoning numerous leaves. He then sent them flying at Oliver.

Justin ordered Oliver, "Quick use the Counter-Shield!"

Oliver laid down and began to spin around on his back, using Water Gun. The attack deflected the Leaf Storm fortunately.

Blake growled, "No way! Snivy, use Tackle!" Blake's decision would prove futile as Snivy charged at Oliver, only to be knocked back by the Water Gun spiraling around Oliver.

Justin laughed, "Ahahaha! Who's weak now?" He watched as Oliver got back up. "You're doing great Oliver! Tackle that Snivy!"

Oliver replied, "Osha!" (I can do this!) He charged at Snivy; however Snivy jumped into the air and landed behind Oliver. Oliver frantically looked around for Snivy. "Osha?" (Wha-Where'd he go?)

Justin shouted out, "Oliver! Behind you!"

Blake ordered Snivy, "Alright Snivy, now use Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy formed a tornado around his tail, which swirled with leaves. Justin had never seen the move before, telling Oliver, "Oliver quick! Dodge it!" Justin was too late. Oliver was sucked into the tornado, screaming for help. Justin shouted out "Hang in there Oliver! Man I never saw a move like that before."

"Now slam him on the ground, Snivy!" Blake ordered his Snivy, watching as he slammed Oliver on the ground, dealing some really effective damage.

Oliver got up groaning, "Oshaaa…" (Yow, I wasn't expecting that…)

Justin watched as his Pokemon got up. He said, "Oliver use Water Gun!"

Blake ordered Snivy, "Snivy dodge and use Tackle!"

Oliver blasted Snnivy with a powerful jet of water, but Snivy moved out of the way. Oliver tried to strike again, but he was soon tackled by Snivy, being knocked backwards and onto his back.

Justin gasped, "Oh no! Oliver!"

Ty shouted out, "Lavaaaa!" (Don't give up Oliver!)

Oliver had under a quarter of his health remaining and he struggled to get back up. Blake knew Snivy could finish Oliver off with one more hit, ordering Snivy, "Alright finish this off with Leaf Storm!"

As Snivy began to summon a Leaf Storm, Justin tried to encourage Oliver. "Oliver you have to get up! I know you're hurting, but you can still win it, buddy!"

Oliver tried his best to get up, but he wouldn't have enough time to stand up and dodge the Leaf Storm. He figured it'd be better to roll out of the way, and then get back up. Oliver managed to dodge Snivy's attack by rolling out of the way, and said once he was back on his feat, "Oshawott!" (I won't give up Justin!)

Justin smiled knowing that Oliver was still willing to continue. "That's the spirit, Oliver! Now hit him with a Water Gun!" Justin told Oliver.

Oliver consecutively blasted Snivy with Water Gun, missing as Snivy dodged the oncoming water. Snivy mocked, "Hey clown-face, I'm over here! Ahahahaha!"

Blake ordered Snivy, "Use Tackle!"

Snivy charged at Oliver, but Oliver dodged once more and tried to hit Snivy with another Water Gun. He missed once more, and he was growing increasingly exhausted as the battle continued. "Osha…Osha…Osha…" (I can't…Go on…Much longer…) He panted.

Justin noticed Oliver was getting exhausted and said, "One more hit and he's done for…"

Ty suggested to Justin, "Lava." (I can go out there and take Oliver's spot.)

"No need for that Ty. This is Oliver's battle and I think that he really wants to prove himself here." He redirected his attention to Oliver. "Oliver, hang in there!"

Blake ordered Snivy, "He's on the ropes now! Snivy, a Tackle's all you need to finish this!"

Snivy began to mock Oliver before he attempted to end the battle, "I always knew you were weak. You thought you could beat me? Ahahahaha! Dream on, pathetic weakling!" He then charged at Oliver.

Oliver muttered, "I'm not weak and I won't lose to a bully like you!" He grabbed onto the keratin shell on his stomach. The shell began to glow as he charged it up for an attack. As Snivy tackled him, he slashed at him with a glowing yellow shell which left a trail of blue energy as he attacked.

The two Pokemon were knocked backwards from the others blow, both taking a good amount of damage. Phoebe noticed both Pokemon were out cold for the moment, declaring, "Snivy and Olive…" She noticed one of the two slowly began to get up, one trainer was shocked and the other cheering for his Pokemon to get up and claim the victory.

Justin was astonished to see Oliver slowly getting up, saying, "Oliver you can do it! Stand up!"

Oliver managed to get on both feet, though his injuries were really bugging him. Phoebe finally decaled, "Snivy is unable to battle. The victory goes to Oliver and Justin!"

Justin and Ty jumped for joy over Oliver's victory as Blake could only stand there, feeling like an idiot for losing to a Pokemon he mocked. He returned Snivy saying, "You tried your best Snivy." He couldn't believed he lost, but he knew it could've been worse if Justin had used Ty against his Snivy.

Oliver was shocked that he actually managed to get up, claiming the victory over Snivy. He quietly said to himself, "I did it...I actually beat him!"

Justin and Ty ran over to Oliver. Justin congratulated him, "Oliver you won your first match! That was an outstanding battle! You deserve a nice long rest for the rest of the day."

Ty offered Oliver a congratulatory high five. "Quilavaaaa!" (You did great for your first battle, bud!)

Oliver gave Ty a high five. He felt thrilled over his first victory, even more thrilled over the fact that the victory he earned was over Snivy. He smiled, thanking his friends, "Oshawo." (Thank you so much guys.)

Justin picked up Oliver to give him a hug. Blake walked over to Justin, prompting Justin to speak. "Well. Do you got something to say?"

Blake sighed, "Alright fine. Your Oshawott isn't weak, but it still doesn't change my opinions of Oshawotts."

"That's all I wanted to hear, dude! It's been a great battle."

As much as Blake didn't want to, he shook Justin's hand. "Yeah…"

Phoebe walked over to comment on the battle, "I still can't get over the power your Quilava has."

Justin said, rubbing Ty on the head, "Thanks. We've worked really hard through the years and we've really become close."

Blake and Phoebe were about ready to leave after a little more chatting. Blake said before leaving, "Next time we meet, I swear I will defeat you, Justin."

"Yeah, good luck with that. You still don't have a single clue who I really am, and I'm just gonna let you figure that out on your own. And don't think we're all friendly on terms yet, dude." Justin watched as Blake and Phoebe walked away. He looked down at his two Pokemon, getting ready to leave himself. "So what do you say guys. We should get going to. I'm sure we can make it to the Pokemon Center before sunset."

Ty agreed, "Lava!" (Yeah let's get a move on!)

Oliver replied, "Oshawott." (I hope we can.)

The trio continued heading down the dirt road. After another two hours, the Pokemon Center was finally in view and it was around five o'clock. The sun was setting by now and Justin and his two Pokemon were eager to get inside and rest up for tomorrow.

Justin said as they approached the building, "Alright! We made it! Just in time for sunset too!"

As Justin headed inside with his Pokemon, Oliver was still wondering something. He remembered talking to Ty earlier in Nuvema Town. He asked, "Hey uh, Ty. What was it you were gonna tell me earlier?"

Ty heard Oliver, and responded, "Uhhh what was I going to tell you?" He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! I was going to tell you that I'll always have your back if someone ever picks on you again!"

Oliver smiled at Ty, telling him, "You know, I'm really glad I actually have friends like you and Justin. Thanks Ty!" The two shook hands.

Ty nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Ahehehe, sorry if I didn't tell ya that earlier. I just kinda get distracted sometimes!"

Justin walked into the Pokemon Center as Ty and Oliver jumped up onto his back. He told his two Pokemon, "Alright guys, I think it'll be an early night for us. Let's get checked in, get some dinner, and then head off to bed." He met with the local Nurse Joy which appeared different from those back in Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Justin had his Pokemon quickly examined, and then the trio got some dinner.

As the trio enjoyed their dinner, Oliver couldn't help but feel that today had been the best day of his life. Though it got off to a rocky start, by the end of the day he had won his first battle and he could already feel himself becoming great friends with Justin and Ty. He knew this journey was a new beginning for him.

**I really wasn't expecting it to turn out this long, but I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you can help me figure out things like what I should do with Blake and Phoebe, who should Justin's rivals be, who should travel with Justin(a character from the anime or some character from the game.), what you would like to see, and what I can improve on story wise.  
**

**My main goal in this chapter was to introduce Justin and Ty to you a little more, going deeper into their character and showing more personality. If either of them showed the most, it'd have to be Ty the Quilava. I actually don't know if anyone ever knew this but he's actually intended to have ADHD, much like me…that is if Quilavas can even have ADHD LOL! More about my goal, I wanted to get in some character interaction, show off a little bit of Ty's strength, and show Oliver's first time fighting. **

**So that's that and if you liked this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter where Justin, Ty, and Oliver arrive in Accumula Town where Team Plasma is holding a rally. **


	3. Ch 3: The Hypocritical Team Plasma

**Hey everybody, here is the next chapter of An Oshawott's New Beginning! I hope my readers are enjoying this story so far, and I am open to all suggestions, story wise. Well in this chapter, we arrive in Accumula Town and guess who's there? Team Plasma, Ghetsis, and N! Man I hate these hypocrites, well not N cause he's just really a nice guy who only wants people be friends with Pokemon…who grew up thinking this wasn't possible since Ghetsis only allowed him to see Pokemon that were hurt by humans. It took a long time, and some help from XEmpoleon of LightX but, here it is!**

**Chapter 3: The Hypocritical Team Plasma**

After a long nights rest, Justin and his Pokemon had awoken around eight in the morning. Justin was getting dressed and packing an on the go breakfast for Ty and Oliver, while Oliver and Ty were just waking up, though Ty was only half-awake.

Justin noticed Oliver had awoken first, greeting his Oshawott, "Good morning Oliver!"

Oliver was the first to be out of bed, smiling at Justin after he stretched. "Oshaaa! Oshawott!" (Yaaaawn! Morning Justin!) He greeted him, waving his little arms signifying he wanted a hug.

Justin picked up Oliver and hugged his Oshawott, telling him, "I bet you're ready to get out there and see more of the world!" He held out Oliver in front of him.

"Oshaaa!" (You bet your life I am!) Oliver excitedly replied to Justin. He had always wanted to travel and see more of the Unova region.

"Hahaha, I thought you'd say something like that, buddy!" Justin responded with a hint of laughter. He noticed Ty was finally up. "Morning, Ty! Sleep well?"

Ty rubbed his eyes as he replied, "Quiiil…," (Meh, alright I guess…,) He looked at Oliver, looking slightly annoyed. "Quilava!" (I would've slept better if a certain someone wasn't hogging my bed space!)

Oliver responded with a nervous chuckle, apologizing, "Oshaaaaa…" (Uh huh huh huh sorry, Ty…)

Justin grabbed his backpack, opened the door, and set down Oliver. "Well now that you two are up and about, let's get going! We're not too far from Accumula Town now. I actually read about these Battle Clubs last night and there's one right in Accumula Town!" He told his two Pokemon.

Hearing battle instantly sparked an interest in Ty. Ty wondered, "Lava! Quilava?" (Awesome! We'll check it out right?)

"Of course we will, Ty! I know how much you love to battle!," Justin answered to Ty. He looked down at Oliver and spoke to him as well. "It'll also be good for you, Oliver. It'll help you gain a little more experience if you feel you need any."

Oliver smiled at Justin, replying, "Oshawott." (I could definitely use a little more experience.)

"Great, well enough idle chit chat! I got breakfast to go, I already checked us out, and we're about an hour away from Accumla Town. So let's go already!" Justin said as he walked out of the room, also handing both of his Pokemon their breakfast. The trio walked down the hall and back into the main lobby. Before exiting the Pokemon Center, Justin thanked Nurse Joy for allowing them to stay at the Pokemon Center.

The trio walked down the route passing a few Audino and Lilipup along the way. The group was enjoying themselves as they traveled down the path, Ty and Oliver enjoying their breakfast while Justin hummed a tune he had stuck in his head.

After an hour and a half, Oliver and Ty were finished eating and chatting a bit now. Oliver asked Ty, "Hey Ty…I was wondering just why do you like to battle so much?"

Ty smirked at Oliver, answering his question, "Heh heh heh! I'm just very good at it, Oliver! I told you already that there's nothing I enjoy more than goofing around with my friends and kicking butt!"

"I hope someday I can be as good as you! That'd be so cool!" Oliver hoped.

"You'll be as strong as me someday! I mean, seriously dude! You managed to take down that Snivy and you were at a disadvantage!"

Oliver smiled, remembering his victory over Snivy. "It sure felt good to defeat that jerk, and letting him know I'm not weak!" Oliver rejoiced.

"Yeah, he sure got the message alright!"

As they continued to walk down the route, Justin was wondering something. He remembered in his battle with Blake, Oliver used a move he had never seen before. He asked him, "Hey Oliver, I noticed yesterday that you used some move that utilized the shell on your stomach like a sword. What was that?"

Oliver looked up at Justin, replying, "Osha?" (You mean this?) He grabbed his scalchop and charged it up, causing it to gain a blue energy aura in the shape of a sword.

Ty watched Oliver perform the move, saying, "Laaava!" (Talk about awesome!)

Justin pulled out his Pokedex as he watched Oliver perform some uppercuts and slashes, making sure not to hit Justin or Ty. Justin said, "Huh, so that's Razor Shell? That move looked very awesome, and it definitely proved effective in battle! That move will definitely come in handy!"

Oliver thanked Justin, "Oshawott! Osha Oshawott!" (Thanks! I've been working very hard on my swordsman ship!) He placed the scalchop back on his stomach.

"The more you practice, the better you get! We'll definitely do some training in the club when we get to Accumula Town." Justin encouraged Oliver. The trio continued to walk along the route, until the city finally came into view. Justin exclaimed, "There it is! Accumula Town!"

Ty looked out at the large and vibrantly colored city, lush with greenery. He said, "Lava!" (Wow, what a huge town!) He had jumped up onto Justin's back. Oliver had done the same.

They had finally entered Accumula Town, which was fairly busy as Justin walked along the sidewalk. He said, "Alright, I should check the map for the Battle Club. Definitely our first stop!" He noticed he had passed the Pokemon Center and a few shops.

Oliver said as he watched Justin scan the map through his pokegear, "Oshaaa. Osha!" (It could be anywhere in this place. This place is pretty big!) He was amazed by the town, though it reminded him of Nuvema Town a little.

The trio continued to search for the Battle Club. Ty was getting a little anxious and jumpy, wondering, "Quuuiiilava?" (C'mon where is the Battle Club?)

Justin was still searching for it on his pokegear, telling Ty, "Chill out, Ty! We'll find it soon."

As Justin walked down the streets of Accumula Town, he noticed a rather crowd of people gathered around a stage. On the stage were eight men and women dressed in grey, white, and black outfits that resembled those of a medieval knight. On each end of the stage was a flag that had a crest of a 'P' with a 'Z' through it with a half black-half white background.

Justin said to himself, "I gotta check this out." He entered the crowd with Ty and Oliver, trying to get closer to the front. Justin was wondering what was going on, trying to figure it out by asking others. "Hey, do you have any idea what's going on here?"Justin asked a man who stood near by.

The man turned around, coming face to face with Justin. He had long green hair under his black and white baseball cap, as well as blue eyes. He wore white shirt over a slightly longer black one, and a pair of tan khaki pants, along with a pair of green shoes. He wore a couple bracelets on each arm, a necklace around his neck, and attached to his pants by a chain was a cube with holes in the middle of each side. He answered to Justin, "An important speech is about to be given by a man known as Ghetsis Harmonia, a very charismatic man I'd say. I heard his speech will revolutionize the way we humans think about Pokemon."

"Huh?" Justin replied to the man. He stood in the crowd, after talking to the green haired man. "Revolutionize the way humans think about Pokemon! I wonder where this is gonna go."

Ty whined, "Lavaaaa! Quilava?" (Aw c'mon! Do we really have to sit here and listen to this Harmonia dude give a speech?)

"I just want to hear what this guy has to say, Ty. Just relax!" Justin replied to Ty.

Oliver also said, "Osha." (Yeah, just relax.)

Ty crossed his arms, pouting, "Laaavaaaa!" (Ohhh c'mon, I wanna get to the Battle Club!)

A man about fifty years old walked up onto the stage. He had long blonde hair and red eyes, one of which he wore a red eyepiece over. He wore a strange robe that was colored blue and yellow with a pattern resembling two eyes on each side with other markings. The top of this robe resembled castle battlements. "My name is Ghetsis Harmonia. I am here representing Team Plasma.," The strange man introduced himself.

The instant Justin heard the word 'Team' he knew something wasn't right. He sighed, "You gotta be kidding me…Another team, another evil goal to take over the world and what not…"

"Today, ladies and gentleman, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

Everyone in the audience sounded confused, chattering amongst themselves. They wondered what Ghetsis meant by Pokemon liberation.

"Pokemon liberation!"

"What?"

Justin was confused, quietly muttering to himself, "What the hell! Pokemon liberation!"

Ty was suddenly interested in what Ghetsis was saying, not having any clue what he was saying. Oliver as well listened to the speech.

Ghetsis continued his speech, moving from one side of the stage as he Plasma Grunts moved back for him. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals."

Justin was now shocked, and getting annoyed by this mans unusual ideas. He muttered, "What is this nonsense! Liberating Pokemon to make them equal?"

Ty was getting annoyed as well, instantly agreeing with Justin. "Quilava! Lava!" (Pokemon don't need liberation! I'm happy the way I am, and that's with you, Justin!) He said, looking up at Justin who patted him on the head.

"Oshawott…" (I don't need to be liberated in order to feel equal…) Oliver said to himself.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"What could it be?"

"Liberation"

Justin was just shocked by the fact that people were falling for Ghetsis. Justin further more couldn't believe some of the things he was hearing this strange man say.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subjects to the selfish commands of Trainers…They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work…Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"No way!"

"Yikes!"

"I don't know…"

Justin couldn't stand to hear Ghetsis anymore, feeling angered by the way he was stereotyping trainers as selfish people who only enslave Pokemon. He clenched his fists and he stepped forward with Ty and Oliver. He proclaimed out loud, "I'm one hundred percent sure that your speech has hardly any ounce of truth in it! If you ask me, the words I just heard you spew is nothing but nonsense!"

The crowd behind Justin gasped, and instantly began to pay attention to him.

Ghetsis heard Justin, and immediately turned his attention. "You? You arrogant fool dare speak out against me?"

"I'm not afraid to stand up against you, better yet stand up for others and my own Pokemon. The only thing you're doing is just creating a stereotype that all trainers treat their Pokemon as slaves and nothing else. Does anyone else get what I'm saying?"

"A stereotype?" Someone in the crowd answered.

"It kinda makes senses."

Justin continued his counter argument, "Although I must agree that some trainers may push their Pokemon too hard, every trainer has a pure heart, _somewhere _inside. You're just looking at what's outside. While some trainers could care less about the bond them and their Pokemon share, better yet even bonding with them; most trainers, inside their hearts, know that they have a powerful bond with that Pokemon that will never break, no matter what condition!"

Ty threw his fist into the air. "LAVAAAA!" (YEAH YOU TELL HIM, JUSTIN!) He shouted in response to Justin.

Ghetsis argued back against Justin, "Your ignorance amuses me, young boy. You like everyone else here only assume that trainers and Pokemon live together because we want and need each other, and your Pokemon are always subjected to your own selfish orders. They have only been brainwashed to follow…"

"It may be an assumption to you, but the truth is that our Pokemon can make their own decisions in their own will! If they wanted to stay with a trainer, they will, and if they didn't, they can choose to leave. If my good buddy Ty wanted leave me for his own reasons, I would let him go if it was for the best! Oh, also it's not your responsibility to look after _our _Pokemon." Justin interrupted him.

"How do you know that _you're _not the one who's choosing for them, and commanding them like they're tools of war? All you're doing is enslaving them in those horrid devices, and pretending to call them your friends!," Ghetsis insinuated.

"You're right. We're _not _friends," Justin said as a silence fell upon the crowd. "We're _best _friends," He said which a couple people applauded him for. "As I said, not all trainers in the world uses their Pokemon as 'tools of war' as you claim, and no trainer truly hates their Pokemon. Though they may show it, they don't truly hate. When Ty was abused by his former trainer, the trainer still realized that he was wrong at the end as he is now in jail, paying for his crimes against Pokemon."

"Wow, this guy really has me thinking!" A person in the crowd said.

Justin continued, "Together me and my Pokemon are an unstoppable force as best friends and we've been that way forever, and that's how long we'll stay: Together and forever more!"

Ty nodded, saying, "Lava lava!" (You got that right, we're the best of friends and nothing will ever ruin that!)

Oliver hugged Justin's leg. "Oshaaaa!" (I definitely made no mistake in joining you!)

More people applauded Justin, which was starting to anger Ghetsis, who was quietly growling under his breath.

"Yeah! Pokemon are our friends!" Someone in the crowd said.

"How could you even consider Pokemon as tools of war?"

Justin looked back, smiling at the crowd. He then turned backed to Ghetsis. "Also, I _know _that I'm definitely not choosing for my Pokemon. As an example, it's similar to a marriage where both man and woman together make decisions. In a healthy relationship if one of them doesn't agree, they'll compromise. As do I for my Pokemon. For example, if I was to tell Ty to use Flamethrower he'd do it if he agreed with my decision and if he trusted me. If he didn't want to, he'd let me know and we'd take a different approach." He noticed Ty was nodding in agreement.

A trainer shouted out, "Me and my Pokemon are the same way!"

"Yeah, that's exactly how me and my Pokemon work!"

Ghetsis responded back growling upon hearing people actually agreed with Justin, "That may be your case, but don't speak for every other trainer here. And I'm certainly not going to go around, asking everyone. So, there leaves one option. Pokemon liberation."

"Our Pokemon don't want liberation, you weirdo!" A member from the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, get off the stage!"

A girl in the crowd about Justin's age stepped forward, saying, "Just who, exactly, do you think you are! After hearing your speech, you shouldn't be talking about someone speaking for others!," She had red spiky hair and a pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. She wore a pair of jeans, boots, and a orange puffy vest over a maroon shirt. "You're the one who is acting like you speak for all Pokemon, and acting like you think you know what all Pokemon want!"

Justin, Ty, and Oliver noticed the girl who was accompanied by a Glameow. He felt thrilled to know to know there weremore people supporting him, particularly this girl. "Yeah, seriously! I really should've pointed that out a while ago! That's just ignorant to think that you know what all Pokemon want. To be honest, I may not know what all Pokemon want, other than my own. I'm not saying that I do know what all Pokemon want, other than to be treated with respect, care, and all of the above, but I certainly know that all Pokemon don't want liberation!" He agreed with the girl.

Oliver and Ty applauded both Justin and this girl. Ty shouted out, "Lavaaa!" (Yeah! We don't want liberation!)

Oliver nodded in response, saying, "Oshawott?" (Why can't this strange man understand that?)

"That may be the case with you. But not all people are alike. As I was saying, pokeballs are nothing more than devices that brainwash Pokemon into following their trainers selfish whims, robbing them of their free will." Ghetsis insinuated.

Justin was just speechless, not being able to make any sense out of the counter argument Ghetsis just made, as well as most of the crowd. He said, "Okay, you seriously just said, that may be the case with you?"

The girl responded, "That doesn't make any sense! You were just accused of being ignorant to think you know what all Pokemon want, and the response you gave was completely irrelevant!" Her response really caused some commotion among the crowd. More and more of the crowd of about thirty people were believing that Ghetsis was crazy.

"Yeah! And you claim that pokeballs only brainwash Pokemon? I haven't even heard any proof to support that claim!"

"Yeah, and how can you prove that Pokemon who don't even stay in a pokeball are even brainwashed. And if you're gonna go as far to say that poke balls, only brainwash Pokemon, then what about your own Pokemon?"

Ghetsis growled under his breath. "Some Pokemon aren't capable of resisting the powers of those horrid devices, and you people brutally beating these poor creatures so you can capture and enslave them is what breaks their will to resist, causing the pokeballs to brainwash and keep them linked to the device. My Pokemon have willingly joined me on their own will, unlike most of you."

Justin and the girl were utterly shocked by what Ghetsis had said. "Okay, first of all, it's true some people will go ahead and attack an innocent Pokemon in order to catch it, but not all captures happen this way. Pokemon have a choice if they want to join a trainer, as I said. Some Pokemon actually will go ahead and challenge a trainer, and sometimes they might be looking for a trainer who is tough enough for them, and if they're beaten, they'd gladly accept them as their trainer, which is why some don't resist pokeballs. Then there's the Pokemon that actually want to join a trainer, and willingly join," Justin replied.

The girl continued what Justin had said, "Yeah, I agree! And what is this nonsense about brainwashing? You haven't given one ounce of proof that pokeballs brainwash Pokemon yet, which is really annoying me. Pokemon need strength to break free of a pokeball they're not linked to and if they have the will power, they will try to break free and possibly run away or continue to fight. It's not your so-called 'brainwashing' that forces them to be caught!"

The crowd still wanted to hear proof of the brainwashing abilities of pokeballs, and by now, Ghetsis only had a couple supporters in the crowd.

"Exactly! And seriously, I can't believe how arrogant you could be to say that your Pokemon have willingly joined you, but our Pokemon haven't! My good buddy Ty here was abused as I said. And I'm not kidding as I'm saying this." Justin glared at Ghetsis. "He suffered a near fatal gun shot, and if it hadn't been for me risking my life to save him and rush him to a Pokemon Center, he wouldn't be the happy-go-lucky Quilava he is today! He joined me because he wanted to!" Justin smiled at Ty, who instantly smiled back in joy. "And you know I'd do it all again for you, Ty!," Justin told his Quilava, smiling.

The girl added, "My Glameow also willingly joined me after me and my friend Ms. Senior, found her in an abandoned alley. We took care of Glameow and she eventually decide to join me, purely out of her own will!"

Justin was also hearing some other stories about some of the starter Pokemon that members of the crowd had, and their other Pokemon. He said, "Yeah, and little Oliver here was just desperate for a friend after being rejected several times. He requested that I let him join."

Oliver smiled at Justin, saying, "Oshawott!" (And it's a choice I'll never regret!)

Justin noticed how enraged Ghetsis looked, saying, "You sir I believe have just lost this battle. Unless you want to continue to make a fool out of yourself."Ghetsis was just speechless, and enraged to be called a fool by this trainer. He retorted, "I haven't lost this battle, as the battle is only beginning! We shall fight a double battle. Uou two verses me."

Justin was silent for a moment, until starting to laugh, "Ahahaha! Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHAAHA! You want to battle ME! You won't stand a chance!"

"I'll accept your challenge! It'll be worth it to see the look on your face when you lose the entire fight!"

Ghetsis pulled out two pokeballs, calling out his Pokemon, "Zweilous and Palpitoad! Let us prove to these fools how foolish they are."

The two-headed dinosaur like Pokemon, and the blue frog like one emerged from their Pokeballs, ready to battle.

Oliver looked at the two Pokemon, a little bit intimidated. He said to Justin, "O-Osha…" (T-They sure do look tough…)

Justin smirked as he looked at the two Pokemon. He said, "Heh heh, they're not too tough for us!," He looked down at Ty, who already had his flames ignited. "Ty, are you ready to show this freak what we're made of?"

Ty looked back at Justin, grinning and giving him a thumbs up. "Lava!" (Yeah, we'll show him the real power of teamwork!)

"Glameow, curtain!" the girl told her Glameow.

Glameow jumped out in front of girl, next to Ty. "Mrroooow!" (Let's take down this fool with our mesmerizing skills!)

Justin looked at girl, telling her, "This shouldn't be too hard."

"Let's not get too cocky…But as long as we work together we can easily overpower this weirdo!" she responded, confident they could defeat Ghetsis. "By the way, the name's Zoey."

"Justin is my name.," Justin responded to Zoey. He faced Ghetsis and his Pokemon, saying "Now let's get this show on the road!" The crowd stood on the sidelines, wondering how this double battle would go.

Ghetsis started out the battle, "Palpitoad use Mud Shot. Zweilous use Dragon Breath!"

Paliptoad fired multiple balls of mud from its mouth, while Zweilous fired a yellowish breath from its two mouths.

Justin instructed Ty, "Alright Ty, you know what to do! Counter it with Flame Wheel and Flamethrower!"

Ty replied, "Lava!" (Alright!) Justin and Zoey watched as Ty used Flame Wheel and Flamethrower at the same time. The result created fire-like whips around Ty as he curled up in a spinning ball of fire, deflecting both attacks.

Zoey was amazed by the combination, gasping in amazement, "Wow! What an effective combo!"

Ty then uncurled himself, unleashing multiple fireballs from the attack, which rained down on Ghetsis's Pokemon scoring direct hits.

Justin cheered, "Yes! That was excellent Ty!"

The crowd cheered on for Justin and Zoey.

Ghetsis was angered by his moves being deflected so easily, ordering Palpitoad, "Gah! You won't get away with that! Palpitoad use Mud Shot to eradicate the flame balls, then Zweilous use Fire Blast!"

Zweilos fired from its two mouths a blast of fire the formed into a kanji symbol, while Paliptoad fired multiple balls of mud from its mouth.

Justin ordered Ty, "Dig and follow up with Flamethrower!"

Ty dug down to avoid the Fire Blast, and began to tunnel underneath to attack Zweilous.

Zoey ordered Glameow, "Use your tail to jump and dodge it!" She watched as Glameow jumped up in the air, however Paliptoad continue to attack, smirking as a new opportunity opened up. "Watch this! Glameow use Shock Wave!"

Glameow used Shock Wave, which gathered up the Mud Shot and connected them all and suspending them in the air, linked together by an electric shock in the form of a star.

The audience was in awe of the combo move, and Ghetsis was shocked, though distracted from Ty.

Zoey told Justin, "You gotta get your Quilava's Flamethrower to hit the combo I created, it'll really bring the shock and awe effect to the crowd!"

"Trying to show off your skills, eh. I'll complete the combo! Ty use Flamethrower!"

Ty burst from the ground, doing a flip in mid air. He then blasted his fiery breath, hitting Zweilous and also the combo Glameow had created, causing it to explode with a firework effect.

The crowd was in awe as the Mud Bomb-Shock Wave combo exploded into a firework display.

Justin was amazed as well, saying, "Wow that was incredible!"

Zoey replied with a smirk on her face, "Thanks, it's really done me well in contests."

Ghetsis gasped, "Gah! What is the meaning of this?" None the less, he wasn't gonna give up. "Zweilous use Focus Blast on both of them, Palpitoad use Water Gun on that Quilava!"

Justin ordered Ty, "Dodge it, Ty and follow up with Flamethrower!" His goal was to distract Ghetsis and take his attention off of Glameow.

Zoey ordered Glameow, "Glameow use your tail again!"

Zweilous fired two light blue orbs out of its mouths, one at Ty, and the other at Glameow. Both successfully dodged the attack, Ty slid to the left to dodge while Glameow used her tail as a spring to jump.

Ghetsis was getting more and more angry as the two Pokemon he was up against consistently dodged attacks, however he managed to get lucky as Palpitoad's Water Gun managed to hit Ty just as he was dodging, though Ty's Flamethrower also scored a direct hit.

The blast of water knocked Ty back, rolling on the ground however, he instantly got back up, grinning. "What!" Ghetsis gasped in shock.

As Ty quickly made his way back for Justin, Justin explained, "Our training together had given Ty the ability to handle certain disadvantages, reducing damage taken on by water type attacks." Justin turned to Zoey. "Now Zoey!"

Zoey ordered Glameow, who had landed on the ground, "Glameow use Shock Wave!"

Justin ordered Ty, "Let's follow up with Flamethrower, Ty!"

Ghetsis ordered Zweilous, "Quick, Zweilous! Wash away the madness with Surf!"

Zweilous formed a massive wave and sent it straight at Ty and Glameow, riding on the wave. Oliver was impressed by the move, saying to himself, "Oshawott." (If only I could use a move like that.)

Justin and Ty looked at each other, instantly nodding at each other. Ty then dug underground.

Zoey said to Justin, "If you're ever put in a pickle like this and your Pokemon can't do as your Quilava would, just do as I do." She proceeded to show Justin exactly what she meant. "Glameow use Iron Tail!"

Glameow's tail began to glow white and as the wave was about to hit, she slammed her tail down on the wave, separating the wave and causing to crash far to the far left and right of her, also adding a mist effect.

The crowd applauded Glameow's attack, but they wondered what Ty's next move would be.

"Wow! These two can really fight!"

"That Glameow's skill is marvelous!"

"That Quilava sure is one tricky foe!"

Ghetsis was flabbergasted to see Glameow had countered so easily, and that Ty was gone. "Gah! You won't get away with that, and your Quilava won't surprise me again! Palpitoad use Earthquake! Zweilous use another Focus Blast on Galmeow!"

Justin ordered Ty, "Ty, use Flare Blitz!"

Zoey ordered Glameow, knowing that Quilava would be hurt if Earthquake was used, "Glameow, let's help out Justin's Quilava with Fake Out!"

As Zweilous recovered from the attack, Palpitoad attempted to stomp on the ground, however Glameow charged at Palpitoad, dodging the Focus Blast. She jumped up close to Palpitoad causing it to flinch, and then Glameow clapped her paws, which sent a shockwave out that knocked Paliptoad, and enraging Ghetsis.

Justin shouted out for Ty, "Now Ty! Flare Blitz!"

Ty burst from the ground cloaked in fire, and managed to score a direct hit on Palpitoad, knocking it out, causing the crowd to applaud Ty's achievement.

Justin cheered, "Yeah! Way to go Ty!"

Ty celebrated for a little bit, doing a little dance. He looked back at Justin, shouting back, "Laaaavaaaa!" (Hahaaaa, we're really kicking it today!)

Oliver applauded Ty as well, "Oshaaawott!" (That was awesome, Ty!)

Justin thanked Zoey, "Smart thinking, Zoey!"

"Yeah, thanks. But the fight isn't over yet! Let's finish this off!" Zoey replied. She watched as Glameow rejoined their side as well as Ty, ordering Glameow, "Alright, Glameow! Use Shadow Claw!"

Ghetsis ordered Zweilous, "Zweilous use Focus Blast!"

Zweilous fired two Focus Blasts, one at Ty and the other at Glameow. Glameow charged at Zweilous, with a shadowy claw extending from her paw, and she used the claw to shatter the orb, and continued for Zweilous.

Justin ordered Ty, "Ty use Dig! Then let's try and confuse that Zweilous!"

Ty nodded to Justin, then he dug down under to avoid the Focus Blast, then he cloned himself a few times in order to confuse Zweilous.

Ghetsis ordered Zweilous, as Glameow was about to strike, "Use Dragon Breath!"

Zweilous breathed two streams of a yellow breath at Glameow and before she could slash through it with Shadow Claw, Zweilous hit first, knocking Glameow backwards.

Zoey gasped, "Glameow!" She watched as Glameow got back up on all four paws. "Glameow are you alright?"

Glameow replied, "Mrrroooow." (I haven't given up before and I'm not about to give up now, Zoey.)

Justin watched as Ty dug back up, revealing himself and four other clones. Ghetsis gasped, "Gah! Double Team? This Quilava's trickery is a true nuisance!"

Justin told Zoey, "Let's finish this right here and now." He looked over at her, noticing she nodded. He then gave out his next attack order to Ty. "Alright, Ty! Let's finish this off with Flare Blitz!"

Ty and the clones launched themselves at Zweilous.

Ghetsis and Zweilous were utterly confused as to which one was the real Ty. Ghetsis ordered Zweilous, "We won't fall to these fools! Zweilous use Dragon Breath on all of them!"

Glameow was able to pick out the real Ty easily, and as Ty and the clones launched themselves into the Dragon Breath, Zoey ordered Glameow, "Glameow fight back the Dragon Breath with Shockwave, and then follow up with an Iron Tail!"

As Ty and the clones rocketed at Zweilous as it breathed its yellow breath. The breath instantly took out the clones, however Glameow used Shockwave to stop the move, allowing Ty to continue and to attack.

Ghetsis raged, "No! It can't be!"

Glameow then joined Ty and with a glowing white tail, she struck the twin dino Pokemon, while Ty hit it with Flare Blitz, knocking it out.

Ty took minor recoil damage, but he soon got up, he began to dance a little until he noticed Justin, and ran up to him and Oliver cheering, "QUUUIIILAVA!" (YAHOOOOO WE DID IT!)

Justin smiled in triumph Ty had leapt into his arms hugging his trainer, "Yeah, victory is ours! Hahaaaa!" He hugged Ty back. "Ty you were amazing!"

As Zoey congratulated Glameow and celebrated, Oliver began to go all fan boy on Ty, excitedly congratulating him, "Osha osha OSHA! Oshawott!" (Oh man that was AWESOME! You were totally cool kicking their butts with Glameow!)

Ty smiled as he was praised for the victory, saying, "Quilava!" (Thanks guys!) He had also went over to thank Glameow for helping him.

Ghetsis was in shock, that he had just been defeated by these two trainers, returning Zweilous. He said, as he watched Justin and Zoey shake hands, "This can't be happening!" His Plasma Grunts were disappointed to see their spokesperson lose in battle. Ghetsis glared at the celebrating victors. "You win this round, but be warned! Change will occur and Team Plasma shall prevail!" He grumbled.

Justin remarked, as Ty was sticking out his tongue and making faces at Ghetsis while Oliver mimicked him, "Hmph! Yeah right!"

Ghetsis ordered his team to move out of the area, grabbing the banners on their way out. They walked down the street and out of sight. After Team Plasma was gone, the crowd began to applaud and cheer for Justin and Zoey.

"You guys sure showed him!"

"I can't believe we even listened to his nonsense! Pokemon don't need liberation!"

"Outstanding job!"

As Justin, Ty, Oliver, Zoey, and Glameow basked in the glory of their victory, Justin thanked the crowd, "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Zoey just smiled at the crowd while thanking them for their applause, waving out to those who praised her skills. "We couldn't have done it without each other." She said, smiling at Justin.

As the crowd began to disperse, Justin, Ty, and Oliver were about ready to head on down to the Battle Club. Before he left he said to Zoey, "I gotta thank you, Zoey! If you hadn't came into this argument and aided me in defeating Ghetsis, well…I'm sure a couple of people would've probably fallen for Ghetsis's speech and released their Pokemon."

"I just couldn't stand back and listen after hearing some of the things he was saying. He's just absolutely crazy, and I honestly think that he looks like the type that would go out and capture the Pokemon that were released for himself!"

Ty and Oliver nodded in response to Zoey.

Justin agreed, "Oh, definitely! He called his organization Team Plasma, and from past experience I notcied that any organization that starts with team, always has a hidden agenda of evil plans." He noticed that Zoey had nodded. "Well anyway, would you actually like to join me in the Battle Club? Maybe have a battle of our own?"

Ty jumped up throwing his fist into the air, saying with joy, "Laaavaaaa!" (Yeaaaah, finally we're going!)

Zoey, Oliver, and Glameow chuckled a bit upon Ty's reaction. Zoey said to Justin, "Your Quilava sure is an excitable Pokemon, also a really strong one!"

Justin and Ty smiled, however before they could say anything, a voice came from behind them. "Your words…They've really got me wondering…"

Justin, Ty, Oliver, Zoey, and Glameow turned around to find the green haired man Justin spoke to earlier. "Huh…Hey wait you!" Justin said to the man. "You're the one that told me that Ghetsis's speech will revolutionize the way we think about Pokemon. What in the world were you thinking!"

The man replied, "I did say that, but it really must make you wonder when his speech clashes with your views. It confuses me…"

Justin explained, "There's no reason to be confused, dude. His speech had hardly any truth and that's the bottom of it."

Zoey threw in, "Yeah, I hope you don't believe that Pokemon need liberation too."

The man replied to Zoey, observing their Pokemon, "I don't necessarily believe that Pokemon need liberation, and you do bring up a good point that not all Pokemon want liberation…But I just can't help wonder if Pokemon are truly happy with the way they are, especially being confined into pokeballs..."

Justin, his two Pokemon, and Zoey along with Glameow began to walk to the Battle Club as Justin checked his pokegear map. They were followed by the green haired man, who appeared to be a little bit older than them.

Justin continued the conversation as Ty jumped up onto his back and he picked up Oliver, "It honestly depends on how the Pokemon are treated by their trainer, and if a Pokemon doesn't want to be in a pokeball, they'll let you know."

Zoey agreed with Justin, "Yeah, it's a matter of a Pokemon's preference. Our Pokemon obviously don't like being inside a pokeball."

The man pondered their discussion as they walked down the streets. He introduced himself, "By the way, my name is N."

Justin introduced himself as well, "Hmm, N huh. Is N short for anything?"

N replied, "No…It's just N…"

"Well my names Justin." Justin also took the liberty to introduce his Pokemon. "And these are my good friends, Ty and Oliver." Ty and Oliver happily waved at N.

Zoey also introduced herself, "It's nice to meet you. My names Zoey, and who could forget about Glameow."

Glameow meowed, "Mrrrooow." (It's a pleasure.)

N has always had this connection with Pokemon, as he could tell what the three Pokemon were saying. He was confused, telling them, "Your Pokemon…Just now they were saying…"

Justin was kinda confused as to what N was talking about, wondering if he could understand their thoughts. "Uhhh what?"

N nodded in response to Justin, saying, "I can understand the thought and feelings of Pokemon. If only…It just saddens me to know that some trainers can't understand their Pokemon."

The Battle Club was now in site, being a large building green building with large glass windows. Ty was absolutely excited, much to Oliver's amusement.

Justin and Zoey were about ready to walk in, but they were still in the middle of a conversation with N. Justin responded to N, "I see. Well I for one can most certainly understand my Pokemon. You can think I don't know that if you want, but I definitely know my Pokemon."

N said, "Well if you don't mind, I would like to hear more…I would like to hear more of your Pokemon's voices. If I must ask, a battle?"

Justin walked into the Battle Club, followed by N and Zoey. He said, "Well here we are at the Battle Club. Let's go ahead and battle. One way to get to know a Pokemon is to battle work alongside them or against them, after all." The walked into the building and in the main lobby there was a few computers for trainers to register themselves.

A hefty man with short brown hair, bush eyebrows, and a large mustache approached the group. He wore black karate suit, with a red belt and highlights around the neck. He introduced himself, "Welcome to the Battle Club. My name is Don George, and I'm here for all your battling needs."

The group introduced themselves, and after Justin requested, "Hello, I would like to have a battle with N here. One on one."

Don George replied, "A one on one huh. Well I'll take you two to the arena immediately, and I'll referee your match."

Zoey said as they walked to the battle arena, followed by Glameow, "This should be interesting."

The group walked through the doors, and inside was the battle arena. The room had a place for spectators, as well as a scoreboard, which after imputing some data into a computer by Don George, showed Justin's and N's faces. Zoey sat down with Glameow to watch Justin and N battle, while the two of them went to one side of the battlefield.

Don George announced, "Okay, let's get this battle on the road! Go!"

It hasn't even been thirty minutes since Ty had battled against Ghetsis, alongside Glamoew. Justin had decided to ask Oliver, "Hey Oliver, do you wanna battle N?"

Oliver jumped down, saying as he hit the scalchop on his stomach, "Oshawott!" (I'll do it no doubt, Justin!)

Justin smiled, telling Oliver, "Alright, give it your best shot!"

N pulled out a pokeball, throwing it out, saying, "My friend, I need your help."

The Pokemon that was revealed was a purple and cream-colored cat like Pokemon, known as Purrloin. It meowed upon being called scanned Purrloin on his pokedex. "Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect." The pokedex informed Justin.

N mused over the pokedex, "A pokedex, eh?"

Justin replied, "Yeah I have a Pokedex. It's very useful in learning interesting facts about Pokemon."

N replied, "Those pokedexes only sorts Pokemon into categories or rules. It's rather revolting to sort Pokemon based on such facts…." He turned his attention back to the battle. "Anyway, Purrloin use Scratch!"

Justin thought N's opinion was rather unusual. He ordered Oliver, "Dodge it!"

Purrloin lunged at Oliver, trying to scratch him with his sharp claws, however Oliver jumped backwards. Purrloin tried again, however Oliver jumped up and landed behind Purrloin.

Justin gave Oliver his next order, "Great, now use Water Gun!"

Oliver replied, "Osha!" (I got it, Justin!) He then launched a blast of water at Purrloin, instantly striking the cat like Pokemon.

"Yeah, that was outstanding, Oliver!"

Oliver looked back at Justin, saying, "Osha!" (Hey thanks!)

N ordered Purrloin after asking if he was alright, "Purrloin use Growl and follow up with Shadow Ball."

Purrloin let out a growl, which intimidated Oliver a bit, lowering his attack power. Purrloin then fired a few purple orbs at Oliver.

Justin ordered Oliver, "Oliver, don't let that Purrloin intimidate you! Dodge and use Razor Shell"

Oliver jumped out of the way of one of the purple orbs, sliding to the left, then jumping up into the air. Purrloin fired one more, however it managed to strike Oliver right in the stomach, and knocking off his scalchop.

N knew that Oliver couldn't use Razor Shell without his scalchop, and he told Purrloin, "Quickly, my friend! After the scalchop!"

Justin reassured Oliver, "You're doing good Oliver! Just get back your scalchop and use Razor Shell!"

Zoey was watching the battle, commenting, "That Oshawott is pretty good for a beginner."

Oliver and Purrloin rushed to get the scalchop, Oliver reaching the scalchop just in time. Oliver managed to charge it up just in time to slash at Purrloin with the glowing energy blade.

Justin congratulated Oliver, "Way to go, Oliver!"

Oliver cheered as he put his scalchop back on his stomach, "Oshaaaa!" (Yahoo, I'm really getting the hang of this!)

N simply said before commanding Purrloin, "Never have I heard a Pokemon say such things…." He redirected his attention to Purrloin. "This isn't over yet, my friend. Use Scratch!"

Justin ordered Oliver, "Block it, Oliver!"

As Purrloin lunged at Oliver with it's sharpened claws, Oliver pulled his scalchop off of his stomach again and blocked the attack, and smacked Purrloin's claw away.

Justin told Oliver, "Great, now finish this with Tackle!" He knew it would take a second to charge the move up, so he had decided to go with another move.

Oliver quickly charged and rammed into Purrloin, knocking him out.

Don George announced, "Purrloin is unable to battle, that means Oshawott and Justin are the victors!"

Justin cheered as Zoey applauded him, "Yeah! Way to go Oliver!" He picked up his Oshawott, praising him for his victory. "You're getting better already, little buddy! You should be proud of yourself!"

Oliver gleed, "Oshawott oshawott!" (I'm really starting to get the hang of battling, thanks Justin!)

N had returned his Purrloin, saying, "I am sorry, my friend…" He approached Justin before he headed out of the building. "I must be going now. My Purrloin needs to be tended to, and I have important business to attend to."

"Well I guess I'll see you around, great battle!" Justin shook hands with N before N had walked away.

N thought to himself _'That Oshawott…I can't believe it…He honestly liked his trainer and wants to be with him…' _N was utterly confused and it wasn't long before N had left the building.

Zoey and Glameow had joined Justin once more. Zoey complimented Justin, "Wow Justin, you're Oshawott sure shined out there on the battlefield." The two of them walked out of the battle arena

Justin thanked Zoey, "Hey thanks!"

As the two chatted, Oliver, Ty, and Glameow chatted amongst themselves as well. Oliver asked Ty, kidna excited to hear his opinion, "So Ty, what did you think? Did I do a good job out there?"

Ty replied, "Oliver, you sure showed that Purrloin! I can already tell you're getting stronger with every battle you fight!"

Glameow also said to Oliver, "I was impressed too, hon. You may be small, but you really pack a punch, HOWEVER, I will say that you could've easily deflected Purrloin's Shadow Ball using your own scalshop and sending it right back at Purrloin."

Oliver giggled to himself a bit before responding back. "Yeah I uh…I guess I could've, hehe. Well thanks, I'm glad to know I'm really doing good!"

"No problem, bud!" Ty replied to Oliver.

Justin and Zoey were continuing their chat in the lobby. Justin asked Zoey, "So now that that's done would you like to battle, or train with me or anything."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty cool if we could battle." Zoey replied. She sat down on a couch in the lobby, petting Glameow when Glameow walked up to her. "I was actually wondering if we could actually travel the Unova region together. I usually travel alone, but I thought we made an incredible team back when we were fighting that freak, Ghetsis! Maybe you could even be of some help to my own personal goals as well."

Justin agreed, "Yeah, we sure showed him! Haha!" He picked up Oliver and he sat down next to Zoey on the couch, Ty soon joining them. "And I seriously don't mind if you accompanied me either, but I gotta ask…What is your goal?"

"I'll tell ya soon enough." Zoey replied with a smile.

"Okay…Well anyways, it looks like it'll be you, me, and our Pokemon traveling the Unova region together!" The two shared a high five. Both of them, including the Pokemon seemed excited to be traveling together. "Well for now, let's get this party started!" Justin looked down at Ty. "You ready for some action, buddy?"

Ty jumped up off of the couch, excitedly replying, as he ignited his flames suddenly, "Lava!" (Yeah, time to rock and roll!)

Oliver giggled to himself, "Oshaaaaaa!" (Hehehehe, Ty sure does love to battle!)

The two had left the lobby after asking Don George to referee the match. The match had ended in a tie much to the surprise of both of them. After the battle, the two of them and their Pokemon continued to train with each other, and Oliver was starting to gain much more confidence in his abilities and growing less nervous about taking on the gym. After a couple hours, the two and their Pokemon had left the Accumula Town Battle Club, and made some stops for supply and lunch before headed out of Accumula Town.

**Well this chapter contained some awesome moments! I just had to have a massive argument against Ghetsis, which has only been done once prior to this story. I introduced Zoey who will travel with Justin(her purpose will be revealed soon), and I got in two awesome battles!  
**

**Alright, next time! While traveling along Route 2, the gang finds themselves robbed by a gang of notorious Pokemon. Most importantly, Oliver's scalchop has been taken. By this gang. Though it may seem as a filler, we have a capture in this chapter for Justin! Then right after that chapter we got the Striation City Gym!**


	4. Ch 4: The Pokemon Thieves of Route 2

**Hey everybody! It's time for the next chapter of An Oshawott's New Beginning! As you read last time, Justin, Ty, and Oliver were joined by Zoey and her Glameow. Together they took down Ghetsis of Team Plasma, convincing the crowd that Pokemon liberation wasn't necessary. So here is the latest chapter in which the gang is robbed by a gang of Pokemon thieves.**

**Chapter 4: The Pokemon Thieves of Route 2**

After leaving Accumula Town, the crew had made their way down Route 2. The route was much like Route 1, only its terrain had more hills and valleys. It was rather warm by now as Justin, Ty, Oliver, and Zoey, walked down the route.

Oliver was rather getting tired from hiking up the hilly terrain. He was panting and sweating as he followed Justin and Zoey, walking beside Ty.

Justin looked down Oliver "Are you alright, Oliver?" Justin asked Oliver, stopping just to make sure if Oliver was alright

"Oshawott oshawott…" (I'm just getting a little worn out from walking up all these hills…) Oliver replied to Justin.

"If you're getting worn out just from hiking up these hills, why don't you just jump up on my shoulder?" Justin said with a smile.

Zoey pulled out a bottle of water for Oliver and handed it to him after she opened it. "Here. This might help a little." Zoey offered to Oliver.

Oliver took it and began to chug the water down. As Oliver chugged the water down, Ty took the moment crack a joke, saying, "Quilavaaaa!" (If you're that worn out, just use your Water Gun to drench yourself or something ahahaha!)

Oliver let out a deep sigh once he was done. He replied to Ty, laughing a little bit, "Oshaaaa osha." (C'mon Ty, I may be a water type, but that doesn't mean I don't drink water or anything.)

Ty rubbed behind the back of his head, replying, "Quilava." (I'm only joking.)

Zoey took the water bottle back from Oliver, and he was then picked up by Justin. "Maybe he just isn't used to walking these distances." She said.

"Quilavaaaa!" (Or maybe it's cause you're a little on the chubby side ahahahahaha!) Ty joked.

Justin noticed the comment kind of offended Oliver. "Hey cut it out, Ty. I think that actually offended Oliver." Justin said in a somewhat stern tone.

"Osha…" (It's alright…) Oliver stated to Justin.

Ty nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. He murmured, "Quuiilava…" (Maybe I should keep my mouth shut for a bit…) He apologized, then remained quiet as the group continued to walk, though being quiet was a task which was often difficult for the hyperactive Quilava.

The group continued to walk down Route 2 with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. It was rather uneventful for the group. Justin and Zoey were chatting about themselves while Ty and Oliver chatted with Glameow once she was finally let out of her pokeball. The group was hiking up a slightly mountainous part of the route.

Suddenly the group noticed a lone Pokemon on the path. It was a small black and brown crocodile, which just stared at the group. It instantly caught the group's attention, Justin being the first to notice. He wondered, "What's that Pokemon?"

"I may be unfamiliar with the Pokemon in this region, but I know that is a Sandile. It's kinda cute I think!" Zoey answered Justin.

Justin checked his pokedex. "Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out." His pokedex informed him.

"A Sandile, huh? You know…I think a Sandile would be a perfect addition for the team!" Justin said, looking down at Oliver who jumped down in front of Justin.

The Sandile instantly used Sand Attack, throwing dirt at Oliver, striking him directly in the eyes. The dirt got in his eyes and it stung. Oliver tried to get it out as he whined, almost crying.

"Sandiiiile!" (Ahahahaha take that loser!) The Sandile laughed at Oliver.

Justin got down and close to Oliver, telling him, "Oliver its okay. We'll get your eyes cleaned out and then we'll get back to Sandile." He turned his attention to Ty as he continued reassured Oliver. "Ty can you deal with Sandile for a bit?"

Ty ignited his flames, and saluted Justin, saying, "Quilava!" (Aye aye, captain!) He then blasted Sandile with Flamethrower, which Sandile easily dodged by digging underground and jumping out of the ground, attempting to use Bite on Ty, which Ty dodged as well.

Zoey pulled out the bottle of water, telling Justin, "Pour this water over Oliver's eyes." She handed it to him.

Justin opened to water bottle and poured some water over Oliver's eyes, which managed to do the trick. "Are you alright Oliver?" He asked, just after checking up on Ty who continually dodged Sandile's attacks.

Oliver wiped his eyes, blinking a couple times. The sand was all gone. "Oshawott." (Thanks Justin.) He thanked Justin.

Justin smiled back at Oliver, telling him, "You gotta give Zoey some credit too, buddy!" He turned to Zoey. "It's a good thing you had a bottle of water on you!"

Zoey rubbed Oliver on the head. "It was nothing." She told Justin.

Sandile instantly noticed Oliver was relieved of the Sand Attack he used earlier, and suddenly turned around and began to walk away quickly.

Sandile's retreat confused Ty, getting Justin's attention, saying, "Lava lava!" (Hey Justin! Sandile is retreating!)

"Huh?" Justin said with surprise. He, Oliver, and Zoey turned their attention to Sandile who was retreating quickly. "Hey get back here!" Justin began to run after the Sandile, and he was soon followed by Zoey, Ty, and Oliver. Oliver jumped up on Justin's shoulder since he had previously been tired from so much hiking. As they continued to chase after the Sandile, suddenly something leapt from the trees and zoomed across them, two times. The gang suddenly fell into a pit fall trap, screaming as they fell down.

The group landed with a thud as the landed at the bottom of a pit fall about 15 feet tall. Zoey was the first one to get up, shaking off the pain. "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

Justin got up, groaning, "Aghhh…I'm alright."

"Osha." (I'm fine I guess.) Oliver replied.

Ty ignored the pain he felt from landing on his back. "Lava." (I've been better.) He answered.

Oliver suddenly noticed something was missing. He began to feel around his stomach, realizing his scalchop was missing. He began to frantically search for his scalchop, beginning to panic.

Justin noticed Oliver was missing his scalchop, saying, "Oliver what's wrong?"

"O-Osha….Oshawott!" (M-My scalchop…It's missing!) Oliver answered to Justin.

"Hey my sunglasses are missing!" Zoey said. She looked around the area to see if anything else was missing. "Justin your bags gone too!"

"What!" Justin gasped, noticing that the black backpack he carried was suddenly missing.

Suddenly there was a laughter heard, and the gang noticed four Pokemon standing over the pit fall. One was a brown and yellow meerkat-like Pokemon and another looked like a black mole with large claws. There was also a Tepig and the Sandile Justin was going to catch. They were holding Oliver's scalchop, Zoey's sunglasses, and Justin's backpack.

"Hey! Give us our stuff back!" Justin demanded.

Oliver noticed they had his scalchop, pleading to them, "O-Osha! Osha!" (T-That's my schalchop! Give it back!)

The Watchog was taunting the group, saying, "Waaaatchog watchog!" (You want it so bad come and get it!) It waved the scalchop, now taunting Oliver, realizing he was the most desperate.

Oliver tried to climb up the dirt wall, however he soon fell off and Justin caught him. He was on the verge of crying as the Pokemon taunted him. "Oshaaaa!" (C'mon just give it back!) He whined to them.

"We'll do whatever it takes to get your scalchop and our stuff back!" Justin told Oliver. He then turned to Ty who looked pretty angry. "Ty go ahead and teach them a lesson!" He said to his Quilava.

"Lava!" (I'll show them!) Ty replied. He suddenly blasted a stream of his fiery breath up at the Pokemon, who all dodged it, walking away while laughing.

"GET BACK HERE!" Justin shouted as he tried to climb up the dirt wall, however he fell down. "WHOOOOA!" He yelled as he fell down, forcing Zoey, Ty, and Oliver to move out of the way.

Zoey helped Justin up, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Zoey." Justin answered.

A tear rolled down Oliver's right eye. "O-O-Oshaaaaa…" (M-M-My scalchop…) He whimpered to himself.

Justin picked up Oliver, telling him, "C'mon, don't cry Oliver. We'll get it back no matter what!" He was rather angry now since Oliver was starting to cry.

Zoey looked up, wondering how they could get out of the pit fall. "We need to figure a way out of this." Zoey said, thinking about how they could get out. Zoey pulled out Glameow's poke ball suddenly. "I got it! Glameow and your Quilava could get to the surface and maybe they can find a strong vine and use it so we can climb back to the surface."

Both Justin and Ty looked at Zoey. "Wow that's a great idea, but how is Ty….Oh wait! That's right! Ty can use Dig to get back to the surface!" Justin

"Exactly. Though he wouldn't be able to make a hole big enough for all of us to fit through in a short period of time, he'd be able to get out himself and help us out." Zoey replied.

"Alright. Sounds good." Justin said, before telling Ty to dig up to the surface quickly.

She then threw Glameow out, right at the surface. "Glameow we could really use some help. Can you and Ty find some vine or rope we could use to get back up?" Zoey asked her Glameow.

Glameow replied, "Mrrrow." (I'm on it.) She was quickly joined by Ty and the two quickly left to find something they could use to help Justin, Zoey, and Oliver.

Oliver was still crying quietly to himself, and Justin was trying to cheer him up. Justin picked him up and held his Oshawott close to him, telling him, "It's gonna be alright Oliver. We'll find those Pokemon no matter what it takes!"

Zoey smiled, seeing how compassionate Justin was towards his Pokemon. "You really are good when it comes to Pokemon, Justin." She said to him as she stroked the soft white fur on Oliver's head.

Justin smiled back at Zoey, thanking her, "Thanks Zoey. I've always had a very soft side towards Pokemon. I'm sure if I wasn't so caring or if I didn't have such good bonds with my Pokemon, we wouldn't be as strong as we are today."

Suddenly Ty and Glameow arrived back, dropping down a rope they found in the woods. Ty was waving his arms with a smile on his face, telling the group, "Lava!" (Rescue has arrive!)

"Great job, Ty! Thanks!" Justin thanked Ty.

"Thanks for finding this rope as well, Glameow!" Zoey also thanked Glameow.

"Alright Oliver, let's go get your scalchop and our stuff back!" Justin said to Oliver who was a little more optimistic seeing how they could finally get out of the pit trap. Justin climbed up the rope. Oliver got on Jusitn's back and Zoey soon followed them back to the surface.

Once the gang was back on the surface, they figured they had to track them down. "They can't be too far away." Justin said, trying to search for signs of the Pokemon.

Ty tried to sniff them out, however he couldn't pick up any scent. He looked up at Justin, telling him, "Quilava…" (I can't pick up any scent on them…)

"Well tracking them down by smell is out of the picture…" Justin sighed. He noticed Oliver was still upset and worried they could possibly not find the Pokemon. "Hey, don't worry Oliver! We've only begun to search for our stuff."

Oliver was looking around, trying to find some way of tracking the Pokemon down. "Osha…" (I know you are…) He answered to Justin.

Zoey scanned the ground, suggesting, "Why don't we try to find some footprints."

Justin nodded, telling Zoey, "Hmm…But we'd have to make sure they match the Pokemon."

Oliver began to search the ground, until he managed to find four sets of foot prints headed into the forest. He pointed to them while trying to get everyone's attention by saying, "Osh! Oshawott!" (Look! I found their footprints!)

Justin, Zoey, Ty, and Glameow all took a close look at the footprints Oliver had found. Zoey recognized the set of footprints that belonged to Sandile, saying, "This is definatley them. I recognize the footprints of that Sandile."

"Alright great! Let's follow those footprints." Justin said. The gang then walked into the forest, with Ty and Glameow leading them as the followed the footprints.

Oliver seemed to have more hope that they would be able to retrieve his scalchop. Justin noticed this, telling him, "You have no need to worry any more, Oliver. Thanks to you, we should be able to recover your scalchop, my backpack, and Zoey's sunglasses." He watched as Oliver smiled back at him.

"Those crooks can't be too far away now!" Zoey said as she followed Ty and Glameow.

After a bit of time, the group reached a small clearing in the forest. As expected, the group of Pokemon was there. The lead Pokemon was sitting against a tree, tossing Oliver's scalchop up in the air. Justin's backpack and Zoey's sunglasses were placed right by a bush. The group of Pokemon was laughing as the mole-like Pokemon began to open Justin's backpack, going for the food.

The group hid behind a couple of large bushes, Oliver just staring at the leader desperately wanting to get his scalchop back. Justin pulled out his pokedex to check out the mole-like Pokemon. "Drilbur, the Mole Pokemon. It makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speeds." The device informed Justin.

"A Drilbur huh…" Justin quietly said.

Ty observed the Drilbur, growling as Drillbur began to eat their food. "Quiiiilll!" (I'm not gonna let that Drillbur sit there and eat our food!) He angrily said as he was about to charge in, however he was restrained by Justin.

"We can't just charge in like you were about to! We could scare them away and they'll take our stuff with them." Justin quietly said to Ty.

"Mrrroooow. Mrrow." (Cool it, Ty. We don't even have a plan yet.) Glameow threw in.

Justin checked his pokedex for the leader. "Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow it's eyes and stripes to glow." The pokedex informed Justin.

The group then quietly began to discuss a plan. Zoey had an idea. "I think I have an idea. Maybe Ty could tunnel underneath them and snatch our stuff back. Though we'll need a different plan for the leader." She suggested to Justin.

Justin brainstormed a bit after listening to Zoey. "I don't know really…I suggest we do a surprise attack." He answered.

"That seems like a good idea, however I prefer we do this with stealth rather than force."

As Justin and Zoey continued to come up with a plan, the Watchog suddenly turned his head to the bush. He glared, hearing Justin and Zoey. Getting the attention of his cohorts and pointing to the bushes, telling them, "Hey Sandile, Tepig, Drilbur! Look over there!"

The three Pokemon looked to the bush where the group was whispering their plan. "I think we're being spied on!" The Drilbur said.

"It must be those losers we stole from a little bit ago." Sandile said.

"Just how did they escape the pitfall?" The Tepig wondered.

"Does it seriously matter?"

Watchog thought for a moment, and then he ordering Sandile and Drilbur, "Why don't you two give our guests a proper greeting."

"Yes sir!" The Sandile and Drilbur replied to their leader. The two then suddenly used Sand Attack, surprising the gang.

Justin, Zoey, Ty, Oliver, and Glameow all avoided the attack. They got up, with Zoey saying to Justin, "I'm pretty sure this is the part where we counter attack."

"Right!" Justin said with a smirk. He looked down at Ty and Oliver. "Alright Ty and Oliver. Flamethrower and Water Gun!" He and Zoey then revealed themselves.

Ty nodded, and then looked over to Oliver, telling him, "Quilava!" (Let's get your scalchop back!)

"Osha!" (Let's do this!) Oliver replied.

The two Pokemon suddenly jumped up and blasted a jet of fire and water at the group.

Watchog and his gang were prepared to counter attack, and he used Oliver's scalchop to block Oliver's own attach much to the surprise of Oliver. "Watchog!" (Attack!) He ordered his cohorts.

Tepig suddenly fired out an Ember attack, while Drilbur charged at Ty using Metal Claw and Sandile used its tail to send balls of mud at Ty and Oliver.

"Glameow use Swift!" Zoey shouted as the Pokemon attacked.

Glameow jumped up and suddenly used Swift, sending out numerous stars at the enemy targets, canceling out Tepig's Ember and Sandile's Mud Slap. In addition, it also hit Drilbur.

The Watchog ordered his cohorts to attack once again using the same attacks as before. They were dodged easily by Ty, Oliver, and Glameow.

"Keep fighting them and try to get the scalchop away from Watchog!" Justin told his two Pokemon.

"We know you can do it if you give it everything you got! We're gonna get our stuff back, while they're distracted!" Zoey said to the three Pokemon. She and Justin began to head for Justin's backpack and Zoey's sunglasses.

As Justin and Zoey snuck behind the group of Pokemon, Ty used Flamethrower to counter Tepig's Ember and made direct contact. Glameow was dodging some of Sandile's Mud Slap attacks.

Oliver was dealing with Watchog himself, desperate to get his scalchop back. "Gimme back my scalchop!" He demanded.

"Sorry, I don't see you name on this thing so how could it possibly be yours! Hahahaha!" Watchog mocked the Oshawott, who attacked with Water Gun, which Watchog blocked much to the shock of Oliver.

"Stop it! It's not yours it's mine!" Oliver fumed, firing another blast of water at the Watchog who continued to taunt the young Oshawott. Watchog ducked under the Water Gun attack, which continued over and struck the Sandile, knocking him out. Watchog turned around to see Sandile had been knocked out.

"Haha! I wasn't intending on doing that, but still I took out Sandile!" Oliver cheered a bit to himself.

"Grrrr! You knocked out Sandile, you little twerp!" Watchog growled. He was prepared to use a Low Kick attack on Oliver; however something else caught his attention. He noticed Justin and Zoey grabbing Justin's bag and Zoey's sunglasses. "OH HELL NO!" He angrily shouted. He suddenly ordered Tepig and Drilbur to attack Justin and Zoey.

Zoey had just picked up her sunglasses. "Finally I got my sunglasses back!" Zoey rejoiced. She suddenly noticed that Tepig and Drilbur were charging for her and Justin. "Oh no! Glameow!" She called out for Glameow.

Justin was getting his backpack on, though he took note of the attacking Pokemon. "Quickly Ty, use a Flare Blitz on that Tepig!" Justin ordered Ty.

"Lava!" (I won't let them hurt you!) Ty replied engulfing himself in a jet of fire and launched himself at Tepig.

Glameow jumped up and then she used Iron Tail on the Drilbur and slammed down right on the head of the mole-like Pokemon. "Mrrrow!" (That'll teach you!) She said.

Ty managed to land a hit on Tepig as well, knocking it out. "Quilava?" (What would you do without me?) He said to Justin, laughing a bit.

"Haha! Thanks buddy!" Justin thanked Ty. "Now all that's left if the Watchog. Why don't you go help out Oliver?" He watched Ty nod at him and take off to assist Oliver, also joined by Glameow.

Oliver was still fighting Watchog, trying to get his scalchop back. Watchog jumped up and attempted to use a Super Fang on Oliver, however Oliver jumped out of the way. He then blasted Watchog with his Water Gun, which was blocked once again by Oliver's own scalchop, which was really starting to anger Oliver.

"Why don't you just face the fact that you can't beat me already?" Watchog said to Oliver.

"Never! I will get my scalchop back!" Oliver shouted at Watchog. He then charged at him, trying to use Tackle however Watchog struck first with a Low Kick, hitting him right in the stomach and sending him flying into a tree.

Watchog approached Oliver laughing. He was suddenly struck in the back by a Flamethrower, and wailed in pain.

"Yeah way to go Ty!" Justin praised his Quilava. He noticed Oliver was struck by Watchog's attack and encouraged him, "Hang in there Oliver!"

Oliver got up slowly, telling Justin, "Oshawott." (I'm hanging in and I'll keep hanging in there until I get my scalchop back!) He noticed Ty and Glameow had finally managed to finish dealing with the others. "Osha. Oshawott!" (Glad you're back. I could really use some help!)

"Lava!" (We've got your back, Oliver!) Ty replied, giving Oliver a thumbs up.

Justin and Zoey got behind their Pokemon, ready to face the Watchog and get back Oliver's scalchop. Justin was the first to call out an attack for his Pokemon. "Alright Ty and Oliver, use Flamethrower and Water Gun!"

"Glameow use Shock Wave!" Zoey ordered Glameow as well.

Ty, Oliver, and Glameow all fired their attacks at the Watchog; however they all missed when Watchog jumped over their attacks.

Watchog was not going down easy or without a fight. He suddenly fired a few yellow orbs at Ty, Oliver, and Glameow.

Justin realized the attack was Confuse Ray. "Quickly Ty use Dig! Oliver jump up to avoid it! That's Confuse Ray!" He alereted them.

Ty managed to dig underground in time to avoid the attack. Oliver was lucky enough to dodge Watchog's Confuse Ray attack as well, though Glameow was nowhere near as lucky and she ended up becoming confused.

Zoey ran up to Glameow and picked her up. "Glameow are you alright?" She asked. She had decided that Glameow being confused would not help much. "I'm gonna pull Glameow out of this so she doesn't accidentally hurt Ty or Oliver." She then said to Justin, returning Glameow.

"Smart thinking." Justin said with a nod. He noticed Oliver and Watchog had landed on the ground. "Alright Ty use Flamethrower!" He ordered his Quilava.

Ty popped up from the ground and blasted Watchog with a jet of fire; however Watchog managed to block it with Oliver's scalchop.

"Oliver quickly use Tackle!" Justin ordered Oliver.

Oliver charged at the Watchog; however Watchog turned around and used a Low Kick on him, straight to the face. "OSHA!" (OWWW!) He wailed out as he was knocked to the ground.

"Oh no! Oliver!" Justin said, worrying about Oliver.

Ty tried to rush over to Oliver who appeared to be pretty close to fainting. He asked once he reached him, helping him up, "Quilava?" (Are you alright?)

Oliver shook the pain away from being kicked in the face. "Osha…" (I'll be fine…) He replied, ready to fight again. He noticed that a Confuse Ray was coming from behind Ty suddenly. "OSHA OSHA!" (TY LOOK OUT!) He alerted him, pointing towards the attack.

Justin noticed the Confuse Ray as well. "Ty quickly use Dig! There's a Confuse Ray coming your way!" He alerted Ty as well.

Ty turned around to see the yellow orbs coming at him. The orbs reached him and began to circling him until Ty became confused. He felt dizzy suddenly and was wobbling around. "Quiiiilll…" (Guuuuh you gotta be kidding me….) Ty groaned. He was suddenly hit by a Slam attack by Watchog who had the perfect opportunity.

Justin balled up his fist as he watched the Watchog laugh. He ran over to Ty and picked him up. "Are you alright?" Justin asked.

Ty was in a daze, apparently seeing double of Justin. "Lavaaaa…" (I'm so dizzy…) He replied.

"You'll get over the confusion in a little bit, buddy." Justin said to Ty who nodded. He looked over at Oliver who was the last one standing of their Pokemon. "Alright Oliver this Watchog has given us enough trouble. It's up to you to get your scalchop back. Try and use Tackle!"

Oliver charged in at the Watchog; however Watchog stepped out of the way, laughing once more. "Watchog!" (Just give up already, twerp!) He said as he hit Oliver in the back of the head with the scalchop and continued to laugh. "Waaatchog." (You're never gonna win.)

Oliver rubbed the back of his head. He was getting increasingly angry at the Watchog who continued to taunt him. "Oshawott Oshawott!" (I will defeat you and I will get back my scalchop!) He demanded.

Justin and Zoey were hoping that Ty and Glameow would be able to get over the confusion quickly since it seemed there wasn't much Oliver could do. Every time Oliver would use Water Gun, it would be blocked. Every time he'd try to use a Tackle attack, Watchog would easily move out of the way.

Watchog stood over Oliver, mocking him after he tried to use Water Gun again, "Waaatchog! Watchog." (Ahahaha you're so weak! Everything you do is pointless and you're only humiliating yourself further with each attack.)

"Oliver I know the situation doesn't look too good, but don't give up. I know you can pull through somehow." Justin tried to encourage Oliver.

"You can do it, Oliver!" Zoey said, throwing in her own words of encouragement.

Oliver did not want to give up, and Justin and Zoey's words of encouragement kept him going, however, the taunting of Watchog just made him so angry. "Oshaaa…Oshawott!" (I'm not weak…I won't allow you to bully me and get away with my scalchop!) He muttered.

Watchog enjoyed seeing Oliver so desperate to get his scalchop back. He decided to taunt him further, holding the scalchop over Oliver, saying, "Watchog Watchog! Waaaatchog." (You'll never get your scalchop back so just give up! You're so weak and pathetic.)

As the Watchog continued to taunt Oliver, the rage building up inside of Oliver had reached its peak. Oliver had exploded with rage and shouting, "OSHAWOOOTT!" (SHUT UP YOU JERK!) He then lunged at the Watchog, shocking Justin and Zoey. He began to wildly pound the Watchog in the face, fueled by pure rage.

"Oh my…Well this is um…new…" Zoey commented as she watched Oliver fiercely attack.

"He's gone completely aggro on Watchog! I've seen Ty snap before, but never have I seen anything like this." Justin said, completely surprised.

Ty managed to snap out of his confusion and he also watched Oliver pummel the Watchog. "LAVAAAA!" (YEAH GO GET EM' OLIVER!) Ty cheered him on.

As Oliver continued to pummel the Watchog, definatley dealing some heavy damage to the Watchog's face, Justin and Zoey continued to watch. Zoey was starting to think Oliver was going a bit over board and needed to be stopped before he did any serious damage. "I can't watch this anymore, Justin. You should do something before Oliver seriously hurts that Watchog." She advised Justin.

As much as Justin kind of enjoyed seeing Oliver beat Watchog to a pulp, he too had decided enough was enough eventually. "Yeah…Now would definatley be a good time to step in." He said, running over to Oliver who was still wildly beating the Watchog. "Oliver stop! Stop attacking that Watchog!"

Oliver did not respond to Justin and just continued to pound the Watchog. He was grunting as he continued to pummel Watchog and he was heavily sweating. His actions actually scared away Tepig and Drilbur who had managed to get back up.

"KNOCK IT OFF OLIVER!" Justin shouted at Oliver, though he still got no response as Oliver was practically blocking him out. He decided it was be best to separate them. He grabbed onto Oliver and pulled him away. He held him in front of him, noticing he was still thrashing and his eyes were closed. "Oliver! Settle down already! Listen to me Oliver! You're out of control and you need to stop!" Justin tried to calm Oliver down.

Oliver had opened his eyes, realizing he was no longer thrashing the Watchog and he was face to face with a concerned Justin. He was heavily panting and sweating.

As Justin continued to calm Oliver down, Watchog quickly got up and ran away, dropping the scalchop. Ty noticed this and walked over to grab the scalchop.

Zoey walked over, noticing the Watchog run away. She said to herself, "Wow…I never expected such a sweet and innocent Pokemon like Oliver to snap the way he did…"

Oliver was brought back to reality thanks to Justin. He suddenly began to cry as Justin held him close. "O-O-Oshaaaa…W-Wott…" (I-I-I'm s-so sorry Justin…I-I couldn't help myself…) He apologized, feeling embarrassed over his actions.

Justin patted him on the back. "It's alright, Oliver. It's all over and I've got you now."

"O-Osha?" (Y-You're not mad at me are you?) Oliver asked as he wiped his tears away.

"It's alright, Oliver. I'm not mad at you and it's all over." Justin responded as he rubbed Oliver's back.

Ty walked up to Justin, holding out the scalchop. "Quilava!" (I got Oliver's scalchop back, Justin!)

Justin noticed Ty waving the scalchop. "Hey what do you know? Oliver's scalchop!" He said, grabbing it and he thanked Ty for getting it. He put Oliver down on the ground and handed him his scalchop. "Here you go, Oliver. Though it took a whole lot of effort, we've got your scalchop back at last."

Oliver's eyes practically lit up when he saw his scalchop and jumped for joy. "Oshawott!" (My scalchop!) He rejoiced, feeling joyful to finally have his scalchop back, placing it back on his stomach.

"It's about time we got his scalchop back. Though seeing Oliver pummel Watchog like that was kinda scary I'll admit…" Zoey said, glad to see Oliver was relaxed once more and had his saclchop.

"Let's just put it behind us for now." Justin said, picking up Oliver and hugging him. The group decided to relax in the clearing for a bit, needing a little bit of rest after the whole battle. Oliver was feeling much more relaxed after getting his scalchop back, and he was much more relaxed as soon as he knew for sure Justin wasn't mad at him for unleashing his fury the way he did.

After a few minutes Justin and Zoey agreed to leave the area and get back on the route to Striaton City. As they left the area, they were suddenly approached by the same Sandile. The Sandile appeared to be looking for a fight and said, pointing at Oliver, "Sandiiiile. Sandile." (Stop right there. I'm not letting you through until I get a fight with the Oshawott that knocked me out.)

Oliver looked a bit surprised, saying, "Osha?" (You want to fight me?)

"I think Sandile wants to face Oliver, Justin." Zoey told Justin.

"Okay. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, Sandile." Justin said once Oliver jumped down in front of you. "Get ready Oliver." He noticed Oliver seemed a bit hesitant to fight.

"Sandile Sandile. Sandiiiile." (I want a little revenge for that Water Gun attack, you little twerp. So let's battle already!) Sandile said, before attacking. Sandile then used a Sand Attack on Oliver, kicking sand at the Oshawott.

"Alright quickly use the counter shield technique!" Justin ordered Oliver.

Oliver got onto his back quickly and began to spin around while using Water Gun to create a spiral of water around him, blocking the sand.

As Sandile used Dig, Zoey and Ty began to cheer for Oliver. "You can do it, Oliver!" Zoey cheered.

"Be on your guard and get ready to jump, and then follow up with a Razor Shell!" Justin instructed Oliver. Oliver got back up and began to scan the ground to try and see where Sandile would pop up from. Sandile appeared behind. "Behind you!" Justin alerted Oliver.

Oliver suddenly turned around, only to be struck by Sandile's attack. He managed to recover and follow up with his attack. He pulled off the scalchop on his stomach and charged up a Razor Shell, slashing at Sandile.

Sandile managed to dig underground in time to avoid Oliver's attack. "Darn it…Oliver don't let him strike again! Focus and then use your Razor Shell again!" Justin said to Oliver who began to look out for Sandile.

Oliver waited for Sandile to pop out of the ground again. He noticed the ground to the left of him was starting to bulge and he instantly turned to face where Sandile would attack. As soon as Sandile popped up, he slashed him with the glowing blue energy sword that came from his scalchop.

"Excellent! Now use Water Gun!"

Oliver replied, "Oshawott!" (We've got him right where we want him!) He blasted the Sandile with a jet of water, which actually knocked him out.

Justin pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Sandile, saying, "Pokeball go!" He watched as Sandile was sucked into the pokeball. Justin, Zoey, Ty, and Oliver watched in anticipation as the pokeball began to shake. Justin was crossing his fingers hoping it would be successful.

After a few shakes the pokeball clicked and stopped shaking. Justin threw his fist into the air, exclaiming, "Yahoooo! Sandile is mine!"

"Oshaaaaa! Oshawott!" (Yaaay I did it! I did it, Justin!) Oliver cheered as well, picking up the pokeball up and walked it over to Justin, handing it to him.

"Thanks Oliver! You did excellent!" Justin thanked Oliver and picked him up.

"Nice catch, Justin!" Zoey congratulated Justin.

"Quilava!" (With your training and all that, Sandile is gonna become and awesome team mate!) Ty said, jumping up onto Justin's back after Justin patted him on the head.

Justin clipped the pokeball to his belt, saying, "Well, now that we've got Oliver's scalchop and our stuff back, and I've caught a Sandile, I think it's about time we left."

"Yeah, we should get a move on. Striaton City isn't that far away from here." Zoey agreed, after checking her pokegear.

"Lava!" (Yeah, we got a gym to take on!) Ty added.

"Oshawott!" (Yeah let's go!) Oliver said with excitement.

The group had left the clearing and they got back on track. They continued walking down the path, though the minor set back took them a good amount of time to deal with. By the time they were within an hour away from Striaton City, it was already sunset. Justin and Zoey had decided to stop at a Pokemon Center that was on the way to Striaton City for the night. It had been a rough and crazy day, especially after dealing with Ghetsis and a group of Pokemon thieves. The group could use the rest, especially Oliver after all the hard work he did to get his scalchop back and defeating Sandile so Justin could capture him.

**Nobody would've expected such an sweet and innocent Pokemon like Oliver to completely snap and pummel a Watchog the way he did. Well thankfully Justin took action and saved that Watchog from further harm, and better yet Oliver got his scalchop back and Justin caught a Sandile! Took much longer than I wanted on this chapter, and kinda dragged on a bit with getting the scalchop back…**

**Alright so next time, Justin takes on the Striaton Gym! After the results of a poll on my profile it has been decided that Justin will face the badass himself: Cilan(Seriously watch him on Pokemon Black and White/Best Wishes! He's so badass he doesn't even need a Pokemon to catch another!) Man this is gonna be so interesting, especially writing dialogue for Cilan. He'll definatley be going into connoisseur mode or it will be tasting time a couple times by the way! Well next time we got Justin vs. Cilan!  
**

**Next time- Chapter 5: The Striaton Gym  
**


	5. Ch 5: The Striaton City Gym

**Are you ready for this? Well here it is! Here is the first gym match of this fanfic! Justin vs. the badass himself: Cilan! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope Cilan is pretty well in character as I think he is, and I hope his evaluations or tasting makes sense for something Cilan would say, and I'm going by his character in the show since I find it very entertaining and unique. Here we go! Oliver vs. Pansage!**

**Chapter 5: The Striaton City Gym**

After a night in the Pokemon Center, Justin, Ty, Oliver, and Zoey were ready to head out to Striaton City. The group was ready to leave after quickly getting ready for the day, as well as having a quick breakfast. They left the Pokemon Center and headed down the path to Striaton City. It was a bit foggy out, though the forecast did call for sun and high temperatures in the mid 70's. The group was almost there and Justin was eager to get there as soon as possible to take on the Striaton City gym.

As they walked down the road, Zoey was chatting with Justin about his battle. "So tell me. Who do you plan on fighting with? A good Pokemon trainer or coordinator always plans ahead." She asked Justin.

Justin thought for a moment, not sure what type the first gym would be. "Well most leagues I've been have had a gym leader who used rock types first, though it was different in the Johto League. I remember my first gym battle was against the flying type gym leader, Falkner." Justin answered Zoey's question. He turned his head to Ty who was hanging by his shoulder. "You remember facing Falkner, right buddy?"

"Quilava." (It wasn't my best performance, but I definatley remember it.) Ty responded to Justin.

"Well to answer your question, if it is a rock type gym, I'd no doubt use Oliver to face the gym leader, though I doubt it'll be a rock type gym leader."

"Oliver would be perfect for a rock type gym leader. You and Oliver have been working hard together and I'm sure he's ready." Zoey commented

"Oshawooott." (I fell confident enough that I can handle a gym battle now after all the battling and training I've been through.) Oliver said, feeling much more confident than he did starting out.

Justin smiled and held Oliver in front of him. "You definatley sound more confident, buddy. I know you'll do great when we do take on the gym leader." He said to Oliver.

"Oshaaaa! Oshawott." (Thanks Justin! I'm really getting used to battling.)

"Well you never know what type of gym it's gonna be. But either way, we're gonna go in there and give it all we got, and we're probably gonna win."

"Not being a little too overconfident are you?" Zoey joked, receiving a couple chuckles from Justin and his Pokemon.

"Haha! Maybe a little." Justin laughed a bit to himself. "But I'm nowhere near as overconfident as Ty haha!"

The comment instantly caught Ty's attention. "Lavaaa!" (Hey c'mon Justin!) Ty said in a slightly annoyed tone, causing Justin, Zoey, and Oliver to laugh a bit. His attention quickly shifted to the entrance of Striaton City. "Quilava!" (Hey, look we've made it!)

Justin, Zoey, Ty, and Oliver all looked out at the city, also noticing the fog was clearing. They observed the tall and vibrantly colored buildings, the park that was visible from their point of view, and the luscious greenery.

"Wow cool! We've finally made it!" Justin joyously said as he entered this city.

Oliver seemed a bit happy as well. "Oshawott!" (This place is amazing!) He said, commenting on the city itself.

Zoey followed Justin into the city and said, "Just looking at all these vibrantly colored buildings reminds me of Hearthome City."

"Yeah you're right." Justin said to Zoey.

The group walked through the streets of Striaton City, passing various buildings such as shops, office buildings, and apartment buildings. Oliver mostly admired the sights, just gazing about the city's streets. They eventually reached the market section, which was full of vendors selling various fruits, vegetables, breads, and it even had a bakery and an ice cream parlor.

Justin had pulled out his pokegear to scan for the Striaton Gym. "Man I wonder where the gym is." He said as he searched for the gym.

"If we can't find it on our poke gears, we could always ask for directions." Zoey suggested, pulling out her pokegear.

As they passed the ice cream parlor, Ty suddenly jumped off of Justin's back. He appeared to be distracted by a poster on the window. Both Justin and Zoey noticed this. "Ty what are you doing?" Justin asked.

The Quilava started up at the poster, astounded by the sight of the large banana split sundae pictured. Oliver jumped off of Justin's shoulder and walked up to Ty. "Osha?" (Ty what are you doing?)

Ty pointed up at the poster, telling Oliver, "Quilavaaaa! Quilava!" (Just look at that sundae! It looks like the most delicious thing ever!) He was starting to drool as he thought about the taste.

Oliver looked up at the poster as well, interested as well. Justin picked both of them up. "C'mon guys. We don't have time to get ice cream now. Its not even opened yet." Justin said to both of his Pokemon who looked a little disappointed. "I promise if we can defeat the gym leader, as a reward we'll come back and get some ice cream."

"Lava!" (Awesome!) Ty rejoiced.

"Oshawott!" (Hey thanks Justin!) Oliver thanked Justin as he was picked up.

"Do you really spoil your Pokemon this much, and is Ty always easily distracted?" Zoey asked Justin.

Justin chuckled a bit to himself. "I don't see any problem in rewarding my Pokemon for a job well done, and an ice cream sundae really isn't gonna hurt them anyway." Justin explained. "And yeah, Ty has always been easily distracted, even as a Cyndaquil. When I went to bring him and my other Pokemon in for a physical before the Silver Conference, Nurse Joy actually explained that he has ADHD which I never thought was possible for a Pokemon to have."

"I didn't know it was possible for Pokemon to even have that either. Well has him getting so distracted often ever been a problem for you?" Zoey asked.

"Its never been a huge problem. He's actually always fully focused when it comes to battling." Justin said, smiling as he patted Ty on the head.

Suddenly the group was approached by a man who appeared to be a few years older than Justin and Zoey. "Say is that a Quilava?" He asked. He observed Ty who cocked his head and appeared confused. "Wow it really is! I haven't seen a Quilava up close before! The spicy aroma, the comforting heat emanating, and the wonderful shine to his fur. What an impressive Pokemon!" He said, clearly amazed to see Ty. Justin, Ty, Oliver, and Zoey wondered who he was. He wore a pair of black dress pants and over a white shirt he wore a black formal vest, as well as a pair of brown dress shoes and a green bowtie. His skin appeared fairly light in tone and he had bright green eyes and green hair as well.

"Hey thanks! Ty sure is impressive!" Justin thanked the man. "My names Justin Gaines." He introduces himself. "And these are my best friends Ty and Oliver." He also introduced his two Pokemon who waved.

"Hi. My names Zoey." Zoey introduced herself.

"My names Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan introduced himself, bowing a bit.

The title of Pokemon Connoisseur surprised Justin and Zoey a bit. "Pokemon Connoisseur?" Justin and Zoey said at the same time, both having quizzical looks on their face.

"It's understandable. A Pokemon Connoisseur is a job that isn't really found outside of the Unova region."

"So what exactly does a Pokemon Connoisseur do?" Justin asked as he scratched his head.

"As a Pokemon Connoisseur I use my knowledge and experience to diagnose and help improve the bonds between trainers and their Pokemon." Cilan explained, stroking Ty's head. "For example, by judging from your Quilava's spicy aroma and the impressive shape he's in, as well the chilled and confident attitude I can see coming from you, I can easily say that these ingredients when mixed together, compliment each other and create a very spicy and zesty flavor that truly packs a punch! I'd say you two together are the perfect recipe for success!" Cilan said, diagnosing the bond between Jusitn and Ty.

"Heh heh! Well we really do pack a punch when we work together. We've been the best of friends for a good amount of time now and we've been through a lot." Justin said to Cilan, thanking him.

"Lava!" (Me and Jusitn are the best of friends!) Ty gleefully said.

Oliver observed as Justin gave Ty a quick hug. He hoped he could be that close with Justin, though he felt he definatley had a great friendship already with him.

Justin wanted to see what Cilan thought about his bond with Oliver, though getting to the gym was his main focus. "Well thanks again, but can you actually tell us where the gym is, Cilan? I'm looking to take on the gym leader and get my first Unova league badge." Justin asked Cilan.

"Sure thing! I was headed there anyway." Cilan replied after a simple gesture showing his agreement. "It's not too far from here actually."

The group traveled down the market street and turned left at the intersection. They walked alongside the outer edge of the small park which also had a few buildings on the other side of the road Justin, Zoey, and Cilan walked down. Oliver and Ty were looking at the park which seemed like a nice place to relax with all its shade.

The group eventually turned right on the road they were on which had the Striaton City Pokemon Center, and at the end of the road was a large rectangular and Roman inspired building with and arched roof made of glass, and stone columns leading up to it. The official Unova league symbol could be seen far above the front door.

The group stopped in front of the building, admiring the architecture. Oliver was amazed just by the fact that is was a gym. "Oshawott. Osha." (Here we are. My first gym match.) He said to himself.

"Wow. So this is it, huh?" Justin said as he scanned the exterior of the building.

They walked forward and Cilan was just about to open the doors. "That's right. This is the Stiraton Gym. Let's head on in." Cilan answered to Justin.

When Cilan opened the doors, Justin, Zoey, Ty, and Oliver were shocked by what the interior looked like. The inside appeared to be a café with posh red carpet and orange painted walls with purple molding. There were numerous women sitting at the tables eating breakfast and there were two waiters who dressed much like Cilan. Instead of a green bowtie, one had a red one and the other had a blue one on. The waiter with the red bowtie had messy red hair, while the one with the blue bowtie had blue flowing hair at about neck length.

Ty scratching his head, utterly confused by the inside. "Quilava?" (This is the gym?) He questioned.

"Go on in and make yourselves at home. Take a seat." Cilan told both of, directing them to a table and seating them.

Justin was confused, annoyed, and feeling like a joke has been played on him. "Hey wait a minute, Cilan. Is this some sort of a joke?"

"Quilava! Quilava!" (Yeah what gives! I wanna fight the gym leader!) Ty said, starting to get a bit frustrated.

"Yeah what's going on? You said this is the gym, yet all I see is a café." Zoey quizzically asked. She looked around, trying to see if there was any entrance to the gym.

Oliver was the only one who seemed to be completely calm, especially compared to Ty. '_I wonder where the battle field is. I'd really like to battle the gym leader and I really hope it'll make Justin proud.' _He thought to himself.

Cilan just walked away chuckling a bit to himself, really infuriating Zoey. "Hey! Just who do you think you are walking away from this conversation?" She asked.

"Yeah what gives?" Justin responded.

The waiter with the blue hair suddenly walked over, greeting them, "Hello and welcome to the Striaton Gym Café. Can I start you out with a nice and refreshing drink?"

"Or how about I get you a breakfast menu." The waiter with red hair asked after he walked over to the table.

Justin was getting annoyed, especially by the fact that Cilan pretty much ignored everything he and Zoey asked. "No thanks. What I want is Cilan to come over here and explain to me what is going on."

"Yeah and besides…we already ate." Zoey told the waiter with the red hair.

Oliver raised his arm trying to get the waiter with the blue hair's attention. "Oshawott." (A glass of milk would be nice.)

Ty just stared at Oliver as the waiter walked away and quickly returned with a small glass of milk. "Quilava…" (You gotta be kidding me…) He muttered, smacking himself in the forehead.

The two waiters began to hassle Justin and Zoey, suggesting to them various drinks and meals. They were really starting to bug Justin, Zoey, and Ty. Oliver was too occupied enjoying his glass of milk.

Justin smacked his forehead before getting up. He was trying to get Cilan's attetion by calling out his name. "Hey Cilan! Cilan! I want to know what's going on? I came here to have a gym battle, yet I'm sitting in a café right now."

Cilan just smirked and gave the other two waiters a look that said it was show time. Suddenly the girls in the café began to scream with joy once they heard Justin mention a gym battle, all getting excited to see a gym battle.

Justin and Zoey looked around the area as the lights suddenly turned off, looking behind them to see that Cilan and the other two waiters were walking towards the back of the room.

"Huh? What's going on?" Justin wondered.

Cilan turned around suddenly pointing at Justin. A spotlight shone down on him. "Alright then, Justin. We shall fulfill your request!" He said. His announcement to Justin cause the fan girls to squeal in delight.

"A challenger eh? Well it looks like we're gonna have to give you a warm welcoming as hot as the fiery breath of that Quilava of yours!" The waiter said after turning to face Justin, much like Cilan did only he held his fist high in the air.

"No. I say it shall be chilled, like a cold glass of water." The one with blue hair said as he turned around and gestured with an open palm, causing the fan girls to gleefully squeal.

"We are the Striaton City Gym Leaders!" The three said in unison.

Justin, Ty, Oliver, and Zoey watched and listened carefully to the three. "Alright. I think I got it…The red head uses fire types, the one with the blue hair uses water, and Cilan uses grass types…" Justin deducted after hearing the way the they spoke, mostly the one with red hair and the one with blue hair spoke.

"I'd say the same, judging from the way they speak, and from the color of their bowtie and hair. " Zoey

"And now…" Cilan said as he pulled a lever near the fire place behind him.

"Its showtime!" The three said in unison again, striking poses.

The wall behind Cilan, which held a fire place suddenly began to lower. The walls on each side of the wall that lowered slid to the right and left, revealing a room with a large rocky battlefield, orange and purple walls like the ones in the café, and balconies for spectators. It was incredible especially to Oliver, who in shock of the sight unknowingly dropped the glass of milk. He suddenly realized what he had done much to his embarrassment and not knowing what to do, he quickly pushed it under the table with his scalchop.

"Ladies would you please head up stairs if you're spectating this match." Cilan asked the fan girls and Zoey.

Zoey instantly headed upstairs to watch Justin, soon noticing the fan girls had changed into cheerleading outfits. "Greaaaat…They've got their own cheering squad…" Zoey sighed as she reached the balcony.

As the three gym leaders walked into the room, Ty excitedly shouted, "QuiiillLAVAAAA!" (Time to battle YAHOOOOO!) He tried to charge in, however Justin held him back.

"C'mon Ty, let's not get ahead of our self!" Justin said to Ty. He then walked into the room followed by Oliver. He stood in the room, in front of the trio of gym leaders. "Alright so how does this work? Do I like fight all three of you and best two out of three or something gets me the badge?"

Cilan shook his head. "Nope. You get to choose your battling opponent. You can choose between me, Chili, or Cress."

"Yeah! And if you manage to defeat us, you'll earn yourself the trio badge." The one with red hair, or Chili explained.

Justin noticed Ty was getting really pumped up, chuckling to himself a bit. He could also see Oliver seemed to be ready to take on any of the gym leaders. "Alright, that sounds pretty cool." Justin said to them.

"And before you choose, I think you'd like to see our true flavors." Cilan said, pulling out a pokeball.

Chili threw his poke ball in the air, saying, "Yeah! Pansear let's show them some real firepower!" He sent out the red monkey like Pokemon, with a cream colored chest and arms, big ears, and a red tuft of fur on its head resembling a flame. It appeared to have a mellow expression.

Cress pulled out a pokeball and threw it up in the air. "Here is the Pokemon I shall use. Make a splash, Panpour!" He said as the Pokemon revealed itself. It looked much like Pansear only it appeared more gleeful, it was colored a light blue, and the tuft on its head resembled a water spout.

Cilan watched as Justin, Ty, and Oliver observed the two elemental monkeys, before sending out his own and spinning in place. "And now for my Pokemon! My partner! My premium brand! The wonderful Pansage!" He sent out the final elemental monkey which was green in coloration. The tuft on his head resembling a shrub and he had a joyful yet calm expression.

Justin used his pokedex to learn about the three elemental monkeys. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out who he'd face. He figured he could go for a type advantage against Cilan or Chili, or he could have an evened out match with Cress. "Alright. I've got it! I think I'm gonna face…Cilan!" He announced his decision and pointed at the green haired gym leader.

"Excellent! I was hoping you'd choose me as your opponent. I've been wanting to experience that brilliant recipe you and your Quilava have." Cilan happily said, walking over to the other side of the battlefield.

Before Pansage could join Cilan, Ty stopped him. "Quilavaaaa." (You are so gonna be owned by my awesome skill, monkey boy!)

Pansage chuckled a bit. "Pansage." (We'll see about that.) He said before walking over to the other side of the battlefield.

"Haha! Ty let's get ready for the battle instead of taunting our opponent." Justin said before walking over to the challenger's platform, joined by Oliver.

As Ty ran over to the front of Justin, Zoey was watching as the battle was about to begin. "Using a fire type against a grass type like Pansage is perfect. This should be an easy victory for Justin." Zoey said to herself. She noticed the fan girls were starting to cheer for Cilan. "These fan girls sure are gonna get on my nerves…." Zoey muttered.

Once Justin, Cilan, Ty, and Pansage were in their positions, Chili stepped up to the referee platform. "I'll be the referee of this match. As for the rules, this is a one on one battle. That's pretty much it, so let the battle begin!"

"Alright Justin, you get the first move." Cilan said to Justin.

Before Justin could order an attack, Oliver had jumped off of his should and stood in front of him, pointing at Ty and looking up at him. "Osha. Osha." (Wait Justin I wanna battle Pansage. I've been training hard for this and I'm finally ready to take on a gym.) He told Justin in a confident tone.

Justin listened to Oliver, also noticing Ty had turned his attention to the young sea otter. "Are you sure you want to face Cilan's Pansage?"

"Oshaaaa." (I know I can handle this.) Oliver replied while nodding to Justin.

"Well alright then, Oliver. Let's do this!" Justin said as Oliver walked onto the battlefield, much to the disappointment of Ty. "Hey Cilan do you mind if I have Oliver battle in Ty's place?" Justin asked Cilan.

"Using a water type like Oshawott against a grass type like Pansage? That sure doesn't taste right…But go ahead." Cilan

"Type isn't everything, Cilan." Justin smirked before beginning the battle. "Alright Oliver let's start out with Water Gun!" He told Oliver as the young Oshawott blasted a jet of water at Pansage.

"Pansage, dodge and follow up with Dig." Cilan ordered his Pokemon.

Pansage jumped onto a rock, easily avoiding Oliver's attack. Oliver fired another blast of water, which was easily dodged by Pansage. Oliver fired a third blast of water, which Pansage dodged by digging underground.

"Keep your guard up, Oliver!" Justin notified Oliver, who was looking around anticipating the attack.

"And now use Bullet Seed!" Cilan instructed Pansage.

Pansage jumped out of the ground behind Oliver and began to fire numerous seeds from his mouth.

"Oliver quickly use your scalchop to deflect it!" Justin told Oliver, who managed to turn around in time.

Oliver was nearly hit by Pansage's attack, though he managed to pull his scalchop off his stomach in time "OSHA!" (WHOA TOO CLOSE!) Oliver shouted the second the seeds struck his scalchop and were sent flying back.

"Wow! What a surprising flavor!" Cilan commented on Oliver's use of his scalchop. "Alright Pansage quickly use Dig once more and get behind Oliver!"

As Pansage dug underground once more, Justin came up with an idea. "Alright Oliver, use your Water Gun in that hold Pansage dug!" He instructed Oliver.

Oliver quickly ran over to the hole Pansage dug and blasted a jet of water in it. The jet of water flooded the tunnel and it caught Pansage, blasting him up in the air. "Oshawott!" (What a great idea Justin!) He said while waving at Justin.

"Way to go Oliver!" Zoey cheered for the Oshawott from the balcony, while the fan girls seemed to be disappointed that Pansage took the hit.

Pansage crashed into the ground, much to the surprise of Cilan, though he did not worry too much since water attacked had not as much effect as Pansage's attacks would on Oliver.

"Alright great Oliver! Now quickly use Tackle on Pansage!" Justin ordered Oliver.

As Oliver began to charge at Pansage, Cilan was focusing on the next attack. "Alright Pansage. Dodge and follow up with Bite!"

Pansage just simply stepped out of the way of Oliver's attack and bit down on Oliver's blue beaver like tail. Oliver started to run around and he was panicking. "OSHA! OSHA! OSHA! OSHAAAA!" (OWWW! OWWW! OWWW! GET HIM OFF OF ME!) Oliver wailed in pain.

"Hang in there, Oliver!" Justin said to Oshawott, noticing how much pain he appeared to be in as Pansage held on. "Wait, Oliver try to slam Pansage against the rocks!"

Oliver tried to slam Pansage against the rocks, though it was a bit difficult to control his movements since Pansage was throwing off his balance a bit. He managed to slam the grass monkey into one of the rocks.

"Oh no! Pansage!" Cilan gasped.

Oliver was relieved to have Pansage off of him, which gave him the opportunity for the next attack.

"Alright perfect! Oliver let's follow up with Razor Shell!" Justin announced the next attack.

Oliver pulled the scalchop off of his stomach and charged it up as Pansage slowly got up. He then began to run at the grass monkey.

"Pansage, jump up and use Vine Whip to intercept!" Cilan ordered his Pansage who was able to avoid Oliver's attack.

Pansage made a couple of vines come from his tail which extended out to hit Oliver. Oliver blocked the vines with his scalchop, jumping back as well.

"Oliver keep blocking and dodging the vines! Try to get in a Water Gun if you can." Justin said to Oliver.

As Oliver was blocking Pansage's constant assault of Vine Whip, Cilan's fan girls were cheering on Pansage. "Cilan Cilan he's the best! He's the best there ever was!" They cheered, which seemed to be annoying Zoey.

"So sick of their cheering…" Zoey muttered to herself as she watched the battle. "You can do it, Justin and Oliver!" She cheered for her friends.

Oliver seemed to be getting a bit exhausted from dodging and blocking so much, though he never gave up. He jumped back a bit and blasted a jet of water at Pansage, sending him backwards and knocking him off his feet. Pansage was able to strike Oliver with Vine Whip right in the face before being hit by Oliver's attack.

"Oh no! Oliver!" Justin gasped as Oliver fell back and got up, holding the right side of his face.

"It's not over yet. Pansage use Bullet Seed!" Cilan ordered Pansage who quickly recovered.

As Oliver was distracted by the pain from Pansage's Vine Whip, Pansage fired numerous seeds from his mouth, striking the Oshawott just above the scalchop on his stomach and sending him on a collision course with a rock as he was blasted back. Oliver was nearly finished and he was groaning in pain as he struggled to get back up.

Justin balled up his fist, knowing if Oliver wasn't able to get up that he'd actually lose the battle. "Oliver don't give up, buddy!"

"Quilavaaaa!" (You can do it Oliver!) Ty cheered for the young Oshawott.

"Stay strong, Oliver! You can do it!" Zoey cheered, trying to out cheer Cilan's fans.

Cilan smirked as he watched the Oshawott get up, noticing how Oliver was heavily breating and cringing as he fought the pain. "I think it's about time we ended this. Pansage its time to gather the power of the sun!"

Oliver was now on two feet again and he watched as Pansage held up his arms and the shrub on his head began to glow a light yellow. "Osha…" (Uh oh…) He muttered to himself.

"Oh no! Oliver he's about to use Solar Beam! It'll be all over if you're hit by that attack, so let's use Razor Shell to stop him." Justin said after realizing what was going on.

Oliver pulled off his scalchop and ran at Pansage, slashing the blue energy blade at the grass monkey who managed to jump back. Oliver wasn't about to give up just yet and slashed a few more times; Pansage kept dodging Oliver's Razor Shell and in a matter of no time Solar Beam was fully charged, and Oliver was trying to catch his breath.

"I think it's about time we ended this, but before we do…I think….IT'S TASTING TIME!" Cilan exclaimed after snapping his fingers. His comment caused a lot of gleeful commotion among the fan girls.

Justin, Zoey, Ty, and Oliver all had confused expressions on their faces. "Uhhhh…What?" Justin muttered.

"Oh my gosh did you hear that?" One fan girl asked the others.

"Cilan the Pokemon Connoisseur just said it's tasting time!" Another gleefully said.

Zoey sighed when she heard them talking. "Well this is rather odd…" Zoey muttered to herself.

Cilan though for a moment before saying anything. "Hmm let's see…I'll admit the flavors of your battle style is very surprising and your Oshawott's flavor is powerful and a bit memorable. I must add though, it lacks the proper direction to fully satisfy mature taste buds and highlight the powerful flavor. I think it still needs a bit of time to develop into a fully mature taste. Now I'll show you the fully matured power of a premium brand! Pansage use Solar Beam!"

Pansage suddenly held his arms out in front of him and fired a beam of light from the palms of his hands which headed straight for Oliver.

"Oliver you have to dodge it!" Justin shouted at Oliver who seemed to be exhausted.

Oliver managed to dive out of the way in time and quickly get back up. "Oshaaa!" (I won't lose this battle and I will make Justin proud!) He said to himself.

"Oliver that was awesome! Now its time to strike with Razor Shell! We can end this!" Justin congratulated his Oshawott for dodging the attack.

"You might've been able to dodge our most powerful attack, but that doesn't mean you're gonna win this. Pansage use Bullet Seed!"

Pansage blasted Oliver with numerous seeds, however Oliver managed to jump onto a rock to avoid the attack. Oliver then blocked a second barrage with his scalchop and then lunged at Pansage, charging up his scalchop quickly. He then slashed Pansage with the blue energy blade across the stomach, knocking him backwards and colliding with a rock.

Pansage had fainted from the critical hit, shocking Cilan and the fan girls. "Oh no…Pansage!" Cilan gasped.

"Pansage is unable to battle, that means the victory goes to Oshawott and the challenger Justin!" Chili declared pointing to Justin's side.

"Yahoooo! We did it!" Justin cheered, celebrating their victory. Both he and Ty seemed very excited.

Cilan returned Pansage, telling him, "I'm proud of you, my friend. Great job." He looked at Cress who immediately walked away to grab a case they used to present their badge.

"Yeah! Way to go Oliver!" Zoey cheered after whistling. She looked to her right, noticing the fan girls were disappointed and began to head for the stairs, deciding to do so herself.

Oliver ran up to Justin happily, just excited to hear what Justin had to say. "Osha! Osha! Oshawott!" (Justin look! I did it! I won my first gym battle!) He excitedly said.

Justin picked up Oliver, and Oliver could tell by the look on his face that he was proud of him. "You did an outstanding job, Oliver! I told you I'd have you ready for your first gym match, and you definatley showed you were ready to take on anything by the way you fought valiantly and hung in there. Great job, buddy!" Justin congratulated Oliver.

"Oshawott!" (Thanks Justin!) Oliver thanked him, before jumping down to hear from Ty. "Osha! Osha!" (Did you see how awesome I fought out there, Ty! Did I do great or what!) He asked.

Ty chuckled a bit before replying to the eager Oshawott, "Quilava! Lava!" (You really put on an awesome battle, Oliver! I'm impressed!)

Oliver smiled before thanking Ty. He felt proud of himself for his achievement and just knowing Justin and Ty were proud made him feel more proud of himself.

The three gym leaders approached Justin. Cilan was holding the box that contained the badge. "Justin that was a well fought battle, and in the end your decision to use a water type like your Oshawott definatley tasted right judging from the surprising flavors your battle style had." He said, then opening the box.

"Yeah! As the Striaton City Gym Leaders, we award you with the trio badge!" Chili said.

Justin took the badge from the case. It appeared to be a jagged ear of corn with gold outlining and in each of the three sections it was colored green, blue, and red. "Awesome! The trio badge is mine!" Justin triumphantly said. He then placed it in his badge case."Oshaaa!" (Yeah we did it!) Oliver cheered.

"Quilavaaaa!" (Badge number one baby!) Ty said, throwing his fist in the air.

Zoey came down and approached Justin. "Wow Justin. You and Oliver did a great job out there. One down, seven to go." She congratulated them.

"Thanks Zoey!" He thanked her.

"So now that you've defeated our gym, you should head off to Nacrene City. Lenora is always ready for a challenge." Cilan informed Justin.

"So the next gym is in Nacrene City and the leader is Lenora, huh. Well that sounds like a plan!" Justin said as he and Zoey looked on the map to check for Nacrene City. After sharing their goodbyes with Cilan, Chili, and Cress the group walked out of the Striaton City Gym. As they walked out of the building, Justin had just remembered his promise he made to his Pokemon. "By the way. Since Oliver managed to defeat Pansage, you two know what that means." Justin said to his Pokemon.

"Oshawott!" (Ice cream!) Oliver gleefully said with a huge smile on his face. Ty was also cheering about being able to visit the ice cream parlor, wanting to get a taste of the banana split.

"Haha, that's right guys." Justin chuckled a bit and answered to the two excited Pokemon.

"I'm not gonna argue against that promise. There's no problem with rewarding your Pokemon for a job well done. You said it yourself." Zoey said to Justin as they headed back to the market area of Striaton City.

The group walked away from the gym. Oliver was particularly excited about getting ice cream, though what really mattered to him was the look on his trainer's face. He could see how proud he looked and he knew it was all thanks to him. He wondered what challenges awaited him, especially the next Gym Leader: Lenora.

**And its time for the epic…**

**YOU GOT THE TRIO BAAAAADGE! YOU'VE WON ONE OUT OF EIGHT BADGES AND POKEMON UP TO LEVEL 20 WILL OBEY YOU!**

**END OF CHEEAPTER!**

**That is what I'd say if I was doing a Let's Play of Pokemon Black or White. After Oliver's first gym victory, Justin has earned his first Unova gym badge. I hope it was a great battle to read and I really hope Cilan was in character enough. Plus I absolutely love how I often have Oliver run up to Justin and Ty just wanting their compliments, especially the way he acts around Ty often as that younger brother who admires the older one. Next the group heads towards Nacrene City for Justin's battle against Lenora, but we got some things in their way such as those hypocritical bastards: Team Plasma.**

**Next Chapter: Team Plasma Strikes Again**


	6. Ch 6: Team Plasma Strikes Again

**Alright it is time for the next chapter! This time we got….Team Plasma…..Yeah so sit back and see how Justin and Zoey deal with them this time. Not the best chapter really and I'm not as happy with it as I was with the last chapter, but here is Chapter 6. Really not my best work….Other than that, I seriously need to figure out how I can get these chapters out faster…It takes like a month to two months to do a chapter and I'd really hate to take two years to do 25 chapters, and by that time I think I'd be getting towards Mistrialton City, though maybe not cause I have a surprise for after Driftveil City.**

**Chapter 6: Team Plasma Strikes Again**

After Oliver's victory over Pansage in the Striation Gym, Justin had won his first Unova League gym badge. With the trio badge now in their possession, the group went to the ice cream parlor, just as Justin had promised his Pokemon. They got two large banana split sundaes and sat at a table, chatting as they ate. Oliver was nice enough to share with Ty, while Justin and Zoey split one.

Justin chuckled to himself as he watched his two Pokemon enjoy their sundae. "Heh heh. I promised I'd bring you two here." He said to the two Pokemon sitting on both ends of the round table, turning his attention to Oliver after. "Oliver, you really did great out there. You deserve a treat like this, especially."

"Osha! Osha!" (Thanks Justin! I did the best I could to win it for us!) Oliver replied, taking a spoonful of ice cream and eating it.

Zoey was enjoying the ice cream she shared with Justin. She was impressed by Oliver's victory over Pansage, though she did see the improvements he needed to make. "Oliver sure did a great job in there. I do think Oliver needs to work a little on aiming though. He could also use a bit of a speed boost since Pansage was easily able to step out of the way." She pointed out.

"I guess we'll have to work a bit on that then…" He replied to Zoey. He looked over at Oliver who quickly eating the sundae with Ty. "By the way…You never exactly told me what you're doing in the Unova region." He asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with telling you why." She answered to him. "Well when I first arrived in Unova, I was pretty disappointed when I learned that there aren't any contests held here…Well I decided I'd travel the Unova region, trying to increase awareness about contests, and someday getting enough public attention to the point where people actually wanna learn more about contests and start trying to think of their own combinations. Maybe someday Unova will have a contest league."

"Wow…So you wanna try and introduce contest battles to Unova?"

"That's right. I'd kinda like a little bit of help doing it, which is partly why I joined you. Well it was mostly since I thought we made an excellent team back when we were fighting that Team Plasma freak. I'm sure we'll be seeing him again…" Zoey answered to Justin as she continued to eat.

"Yeah you're right. And when we do, we'll just crush him again!" Justin said in a confident tone. He noticed something was wrong with Oliver suddenly. The young Oshawott was holding his head, shaking it, and he seemed to be shivering. "Oliver what's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Wott! Wott! Wott! Oshaaa…" (Ow! Ow! Ow! Brain freeze…) Oliver whined.

The group chuckled a bit at the Oshawott, knowing he was eating the ice cream rather fast. "Lava! Quilava!" (Haha! I don't get brain freezes just because I'm a fire type!) Ty joked.

Once Oliver had finally settled down after the brain freeze, he giggled a bit at Ty's comment. "Oshaaa. Oshawott!" (If only I could be more like you. Not only would I be strong and powerful, but I would be able to enjoy ice cream without getting brain freezes!) He said.

As the two Pokemon laughed a bit, Zoey just adored the way Oliver seemed to admire Ty. "I think Oliver's really grown to admire Ty." She asserted to Justin.

"Man Oliver! Slow down a bit if you don't want a brain freeze again." Justin said, rubbing Oliver's back. He didn't hear Zoey at first until she repeated herself. "Oh…Sorry I didn't hear you before. I'm starting to notice that to, and its actually pretty cute if you ask me."

The group continued to chat for a bit while eating. Once they were finished, the group left the ice cream parlor and began to walk the streets of Striaton City. The group was wondering what they should do in Striaton City, after deciding to stay the rest of the day there, then heading off to Nacrene City the following day.

Zoey was scanning the map on her pokegear for points of interest, though she did not find out much. "Hmm…I can't really find anything that interesting on the map." She said to Justin.

Justin sat down on a bench with Oliver and Ty, trying to think of anything they could check out. "Well…We don't need to go shopping for supply or anything, so there's no real need to go out to the mart or anything." He sighed, just not really knowing what to do.

A boy nearby stopped them. "If you can't find anything to do, why not check out the Dreamyard." The person suggested to them.

"The Dreamyard?" Justin and Zoey curiously asked the boy.

"Yeah you guys should go check it out! It's a very historical site here in Striaton City. Just take the path leading to the right of the Striaton Gym, and you should arrive soon." The boy responded to the duo.

The mention of it being historical instantly turned off Ty's interest. "Lavaaaa!" (Boriiing!) He blurted out, drawing the attention form Justin and Zoey who just ignored him after.

"Oh c'mon Ty! Just because you think historical sites are boring, doesn't mean we're not gonna go." Justin said to his Quilava.

"Osha! Oshawott." (Yeah Ty! It could be a great learning experience.) Oliver said in an assertive tone.

Ty just rolled his eyes at the Oshawott. "Quiiill? Quilava?" (Seriously dude? Do you have any idea how dorky that sounded?) He remarked.

"Oshaaa…" (There's nothing wrong with learning something new….) Oliver affirmed, sounding like he was offended. He sighed as soon as he realized Ty had ignored him.

The group finally decided to head to the Dream Yard after thanking the boy for telling them about the place. They retraced their steps back to the Striaton Gym and once they arrived there, they took a path that led to the right of the gym. They walked down the forest path for a couple minutes, soon reaching the site they were headed for.

The group finally arrived after a few minutes of walking down the path. As soon as they reached their destination, they observed the ruins of the old research facility. Justin and Zoey both looked out at the site, wondering what happened to it.

"Wow, this place sure is something else." Justin said, looking at the ruins.

Oliver seemed to be a bit intrigued by the site. "Oshaaa." (It'd be pretty neat we could figure out what happened here.) He wondered.

"Well it looks like someone seems to be interested, unlike a certain someone!" Justin joked, looking down at Ty.

Ty just snorted and turned away from Justin, looking annoyed.

The group began to walk closer to the ruins of the old research site. Zoey threw out Glameow. "Hey. We should let out the rest of our team. You know, to give them a chance to see this." She suggested to Justin.

"Great idea, Zoey." Justin said, grabbing onto his Sandile's poke ball. He threw out the Pokemon which materialized in front of him.

The Sandile looked around himself, taking in the new surroundings. He looked up at Justin. "Sandiiile?" (Are we taking on some fools or something?) He asked, looking around noticing they weren't in a battle.

"Hey there Sandile. I just though you'd like to come out of your Pokeball and check out the Dreamyard, as well as some time to socialize with the others." Justin greeted his newest Pokemon. "Why don't you go on and introduce yourself to the others."

Oliver seemed a bit nervous at first, but eventually he approached Sandile. "Oshaaawott…Osha. Osha Oshawott…" (Uhhh hi there Sandile. My names Oliver…I know I might have beaten you yesterday, but it'd be really great if we could start over and be friends…) He nervously said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Quilava Quilava!" (Yeah and you can call me Ty!) Ty enthusiastically introduced himself, holding out his paw for a shake.

"Mrrrrow."(Mmm hmm hmm hmm I'm Glameow.) She meowed, extending her long curly tail out to Sandile.

"I hope they get along fine." Justin said as the Pokemon introduced themselves to Sandile.

"Yeah, maybe Sandile might end up being as social as Ty." Zoey said as she watched.

Sandile looked at the three Pokemon standing in front of him. He was not amused. "Diiile…Sandile sand…Sandile!" (Okay listen…I didn't join this team to socialize, I joined to fight…I especially didn't join to socialize with dorky little Oshawotts like this loser!)

Oliver was taken aback by Sandile's insult. He was clearly insulted and both Ty and Glameow could see it. Justin seemed to notice as well that his Pokemon was offended. "O-Osha…Oshawottt…" (S-Sandile…That wasn't a very nice thing to say…)

Ty approached Sandile, his flames flaring up. "Lavaaa!" (Hey don't you dare make fun of Oliver!) He

The group walked through the maze of walls, broken machinery, and stairs. Justin and Zoey were wondering what went on in the Dreamyard. Zoey eventually found a stand which had a few pamphlets on it about the Dreamyard. Zoey picked one up and showed it to Jusitn.

"Hey Justin, check this out. I think this has some information about the history of this place." Zoey said, opening the pamphlet.

"Hmm. What does it say?" Justin asked. He noticed Oliver had jumped up, clearly wanting to listened to Zoey.

"Let's see….Ah here we go! This place was once a research facility led by the dream analyst Dr. Fennel. She and her fellow scientists were conducting experiments to use the dream mist from Musharna as a cleaner energy source. Eventually the evil thoughts from others in the project corrupted Musharna and the build up of all the negative energy caused a massive explosion."

"Wow. So it was all the scientists' fault it happened?" Justin asked.

"It would appear so. Apparently Dr. Fennel, her Munna, and two other scientists were the only survivors." Zoey continued reading the pamphlet, also noticing there was no news on whether or not the site would be rebuilt.

"Wow…I wonder what those scientists were thinking that would cause that kind of reaction from that Pokemon."

"Oshawott." (So that explains why the Dreamyard looks like this.) He said, seeming fairly intrigued by the story.

Sandile and Ty rolled their eyes at Oliver. "Sandiiile…" (What a dork…) He muttered quietly. He noticed Ty nodded, though he didn't say anything.

"Oshaaaa! Oshawott…." (Knock it off guys! I didn't join Justin to be picked on by others all the time…) Oliver whined, clearly hearing Sandile.

"Uhhhh…I think it might be a good time to return you, Sandile…" Justin said, noticing how Oliver seemed upset by Sandile's comment. He returned the Desert Croc Pokemon to his pokeball.

After a little more chatting, Justin and Zoey noticed a girl about their age running towards them, seeming to be in a panic. She appeared to be about their age and she had short black hair, dark blue eyes, and she wore an orange dress with white sleeves. "Hey! You two! You must help me!" She pleaded to them once she got to them.

Justin and Zoey looked at the girl standing in front of them. "Uhhh…What's going on?" Justin asked the girl.

"Well uhh my name is Taylor to begin. I run an adoption service and as I was feeding the Pokemon I was looking after, and suddenly I was approached by these weird people. They demanded that I gave me the three Pokemon, saying they were only suffering under my care…" Taylor explained, being cut short by Justin mid sentence.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up. Did you just say they told you that the Pokemon were only suffering under your care?" Justin questioned Taylor, noticing what she was saying sounded somewhat familiar.

"That's right. They told me that Pokemon are only suffering because of us, and they claim that all Pokemon are only being treated like slaves and nothing more. And then they forcibly took poor Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear from me and shoved them in cages."

"What did they look like?" Zoey asked.

"They were two ugly gingers wearing these ugly outfits that looked like medieval knights clothing." Taylor answered, shocking Justin, Zoey, Oliver, Ty, and Glameow.

"TEAM PLASMA!" Justin and Zoey exclaimed at the same time.

Justin balled up his fist, angered by the thieving of the elemental monkeys. "Grrrr…I knew they were trouble from the moment I heard that freak show call themselves Team Plasma." He snarled.

"Trying to get trainers to release their Pokemon and force your extremist beliefs upon others is one thing, but stealing Pokemon is just crossing the line!" Zoey stated, now ready to track down Team Plasma.

"So you've heard of them?"

"Heard of them? We fought their leader and demolished him!" Justin informed Taylor. His words seemed to fire up Ty, actually igniting his flames in excitement, putting them out not even a second later.

"So will you help me get those Pokemon back?" Taylor asked once more.

"We'll help you out!" Zoey said as she and Glameow got ready to track down the gang members.

"Yeah! We're not gonna let Team Plasma get away with stealing any Pokemon!" Justin answered in a confident tone.

"Lava!" (Yeah we'll teach those losers a lesson!) Ty threw in, once again igniting his flames.

"Oshawott." (I'll do whatever it takes to stop those weirdos.) Oliver added as well, jumping up onto Jusitn's shoulder as he ran off.

The group ran through the Dreamyard, searching for the members of Team Plasma. Though they had no clue where to start looking. Justin and Zoey seemed to be quite flustered by the theft of the Pokemon by Team Plasma, and Taylor could tell how determined to stop Team Plasma they were. Ty was even charging ahead of the group, even having his flames ignited and ready to fight.

Justin didn't have any clue where they'd be though they knew it wouldn't take long to find them. "Taylor do you have any clue where they were headed?" He asked the girl.

"Yes. I saw them running straight ahead and they soon took a left by those stairs." Taylor responded.

The group followed Taylor's directions, searching for Team Plasma, however, soon they could hear a Pokemon squealing in pain and yelling.

Taylor had recognized the yelling. "That's them! Over in that direction!" She said, pointing towards the left.

The group ran towards the area, ready to take on Team Plasma. Oliver wondered what they were doing, already telling it was not anything good. Once the group had finally followed their voices to their location, they would soon find a shocking site beyond belief. They peered from the corner of a damaged wall, seeing two Team Plasma Grunts cornering a pink floating, quadruped Pokemon. The Pokemon had flowers all over its body and beady red eyes.

"There they are…" Justin whispered to Zoey, Taylor, and his Pokemon.

Oliver was looking through the hole in the wall as well. "Osha…" (They've got that poor Munna cornered…) He muttered.

The two members of Team Plasma seemed to be quite annoyed and frustrated with the Pokemon, yelling at it. Much to the shock of the group, they were actually punching the poor Pokemon.

"Cough up that dream mist right now!" One of the grunts demanded, punching the poor Munna, electing a cry from it.

"There's no escape! Either you give us the mist, or it'll be your life!" The other Plasma Grunt threw in.

The group watching was shocked that they were beating up the Munna. Justin seemed to be the most affected out of any of them. "T-They're beating it up…." He balled up his fist angrily.

Ty ignited his flames, deeply enraged by Team Plasma's abuse of the poor Pokemon. "Quiiiiilll!" (Grrrrr I am so gonna burn em' good!) He growled, almost as if he was about to kill.

"And they're the ones who said we abuse our Pokemon!" Zoey said as she watched. She couldn't stand to watch for long. "Let's not just sit here and let them get away with this!" Zoey began to head for the Team Plasma Grunts, alongside Glameow.

"Yeah. We got Pokemon to rescue!" Justin began to walk forward towards Team Plasma, who was still unaware of their presence. Oliver jumped up onto Justin's shoulder while Ty walked alongside Justin. Though Oliver was quite angered by the Plasma Grunts, he was not as visibly angry as Justin or Ty was.

"I'll wait here for you." Taylor said as she watched.

Justin balled up his fist and approached one of the grunts from behind. "Hey you!" He shouted at them, just before they were about to stomp the Munna.

"What do you think you're doing attacking that poor Pokemon!" Zoey demanded, which prompted the two Plasma Grunts to turn around and face Justin and Zoey.

"What do you two punks think you're doing?" One of the Team Plasma Grunts replied

"Nobody defies Team Plasma!" One of them replied, however his response by Justin wasn't what he expected, being punched in the face by Justin, shocking his partner who backed away from Zoey. Cursing under his breath, he backed up as well.

"How dare you steal some Pokemon AND abuse another!" Jusitn angrily said as Ty jumped out in front of him with his flames ignited.

"Yeah what kind of person would do such a thing? And you're the same bozos who say we shouldn't abuse Pokemon!" Zoey contended the two.

The two Plasma Grunts pulled out a pokeball, preparing to battle. "Stealing isn't even a suitable word for our goals. We were just freeing those Pokemon from the girl we took them from." One of the Plasma Grunts argued back.

"That Munna was only getting what she deserved for defying us too." The other replied to them.

"That's nonsense! I don't call forcibly taking someone else's Pokemon to be freeing them! Anyone with a brain would know that!" Justin stated.

"Yeah, and no Pokemon deserves to be beaten physically by anyone!" Zoey threw in.

"Lava!" (Yeah losers!) Ty said to them, taunting them by making faces at them.

"Is that so? Then I think its go time!" They both said at the same time, throwing the pokeballs to reveal a Patrat and a Purrloin. "We'll teach you a lesson for getting in Team Plasma's way!"

"Ty I think its time to take out the trash! Let's do this!" Justin said to Ty who prepared to demolish the Pokemon that stood before him.

"Curtains, Glameow!" Zoey called out her battle catchphrase as Glameow jumped in front of her.

Before Justin ordered Ty to attack, he began to converse with Oliver. "Okay Oliver. While we've got them distracted, I'd like you to help the Pans out. You can easily break the locks off with Razor Shell." He whispered to his Oliver

"O-Osha?" (B-But what if they catch me?) He asked rather nervously.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're right here and ready to do whatever we can to protect you." Justin reassured Oliver. Oliver soon jumped off of Jusitn's shoulder once the battle had begun and began to sneak towards the cages.

"Purrloin use Sand Attack!"

"Patrat use Growl!"

Patrat flung some dirt at Ty and Purrloin growled at Glameow to lower her attack power, though it didn't have much effect.

"Seriously…That's it? Let me show you the pros get things done! Ty let's go with Dig and follow up with Flamethrower!" Justin ordered Ty.

"Glameow jump up and use Shockwave!"

Ty dug underground to avoid the ground based attack while Glameow jumped up. Ty popped up out of the ground to the side of Patrat and blasted him with a jet of fire. Glameow also used her attack, sending out bolts of blue electricity at Purrloin.

"Patrat use Detect!" The Plasma Grunt ordered his Pokemon, which easily dodged Ty's attack.

"Purrloin dodge and follow up with Fury Swipes!" The other Plasma Grunt ordered her Pokemon.

As Justin and Zoey were fighting Team Plasma, Oliver had managed to sneak by, undetected by Team Plasma. He held in his hand his scalchop and stood in front of the cage that held Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour. "Oshawott Oshaaa." (Don't worry you three, I'll do whatever it takes to free you.) He said as he charged up a Razor Shell.

The Pansage appeared to be quite happy that Oliver was there to help them break out of their cage. "Pansaaage!" (Oh thank you so much!) He thanked Oliver, glad he was helping.

Oliver soon tried slashing at the lock, though he missed his first try. He tried again, though he hit the bottom of the lock. "Osha…" (I gotta move fast…) He slashed once more, finally hitting the lock, not doing much damage though.

While Oliver continued to attempt to break the lock, Ty and Glameow were still fighting Team Plasma's Pokemon.

Zoey noticed that Purrloin was headed for Glameow, ready to counter. "Glameow counter it with Shadow Claw!" She ordered her Pokemon.

"Ty use Double Team to confuse the enemy!" Justin said to Ty who cloned himself a few times and cornered Patrat, soon darting around it.

Glameow managed to block Purrloin's Fury Swipe attack by stopping it with Shadow Claw. She knocked it away from her after.

"Patrat stop that Quilava with a Super Fang!"

"Glameow use Iron Tail!" Zoey ordered as Purrloin was knocked into the air.

Patrat jumped at Ty with a glowing fang, though he missed due to Ty's Double Team. Ty was soon spotted behind Patrat and he blasted the Pokemon with his fiery breath, nearly knocking it out. "Lavaaa!" (Hahaa take that loser!) Ty mocked the Patrat.

Glameow managed to get a direct hit in from her Iron Tail attack. "That was great, Glameow!" Zoey praised her. "Now follow up with Shock Wave!"

The Team Plasma Grunts seemed to be getting quite frustrated, though they weren't about to give up. "Patrat don't give in to this rebellious teen and his Quilava! Use Tackle on that Quilava."

"Purrloin use Fake Out on Glameow!"

"Dodge it Ty!" Justin told Ty, who was easily able to dodge Patrart's attack by jumping up. Justin suddenly noticed that Purrloin had caused Glameow to flinch with Fake Out, though the Pokemon has not done any damage yet. "Ty, quickly use Flamethrower on Purrloin!" He told Ty, wanting to help out Zoey.

"Quilava!" (Roger that!) Ty said as he blasted Purrloin with a jet of fire.

The Plasma Grunt who owned Purrloin wasn't about to let her Purrloin get knocked out by Ty. "Purrloin abandon your tactic quickly and jump up." She ordered her Pokemon.

Purrloin jumped up, using Glameow's head as a spring. Ty's Flamethrower was now on a direct path with Glameow, though Zoey had a plan for this.

"Glameow use Iron Tail on Ty's Flamethrower!" She ordered her Glameow.

Glameow stuck her glowing white tail out towards the jet of fire, catching it and soon twirling it, creating a spiral of fire around her tail.

"Whoa…" Justin said, shocked by how Glameow was able to use Ty's attack the way she did.

"Now fire it at Purrloin!" Zoey told Glameow who then flung the spiraling fire at Purrloin, nailing it and knocking the Pokemon out much to the frustration of the Plasma Grunt.

The Plasma Grunt returned Purrloin, muttering threats under her breath. She soon heard something drop behind her. "Huh? What was that?" She said, turning around to find out that Oliver had successfully broken the lock. "That sneaky little runt!" She said, quite furious now.

"Hahaaa! Oliver you did it!" Justin cheered. He noticed Zoey, Ty, and Glameow also seemed to be celebrating.

"Grrrrr! I won't let him get away with it! Patrat use Super Fang on that runt!" The other Team Plasma Grunt ordered.

Patrat jumped up and tried to strike Oliver with his glowing fang. Justin and Zoey were immediately alerting Oliver the second Patrat jumped into the air.

"OLIVER LOOK OUT!" Justin and Zoey both shouted out.

Oliver turned around being quite surprised and caught off guard by Patrat. "OSHAAA!" (WAAAH!) He shouted, thinking he was going to be hit. Patrat was suddenly stopped in midair much to his confusion.

Everyone seemed to be quite shocked and confused as to what was going on, however the badly beaten Munna rose up, clearly using Psychic to stop the normal type, then launching it at the two Team Plasma Grunts. She also suddenly used her psychic abilities to hold Team Plasma in place.

"Osha…" (Phew that was close…) Oliver sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" One Plasma Grunt asked.

"We're being held by Munna's Psychic!" The other replied.

Justin, Zoey, Ty, and Glameow soon approached the two Plasma Grunts, knowing the battle was over. Taylor also joined them as well, who was soon approached by three happy elemental monkeys. Oliver also rejoined Justin, seeming quite proud of himself.

Taylor was not about to let Team Plasma escape, so she ordered Pansage to use Vine Whip to tie them up in its vines, also taking the time to call Officer Jenny.

Justin and Zoey took the time to get the information out of Team Plasma. Justin grabbed the man by the shirt, trying to get some information out of him. "Tell me right now what you're doing! I wanna know what the hell do you think you're doing!" Justin demanded.

"Yeah why are you stealing Pokemon from others, and why were you beating up that Munna?" Zoey asked as well, standing over the Team Plasma Grunt.

"We don't have to answer to you! Do whatever you want with us! You're still not getting any information out of us." The Grunt Justin had a hold of insisted.

Justin and Zoey looked at each other with an annoyed expression. Justin soon looked down at Ty who seemed to be quite furious at the members of Team Plasma and he still had his flames ignited.

"Fine then. If you don't want to tell us what's going, then Ty would be more than happy to have a little 'chat' with you." He smirked at them, looking down at Ty who was laughing a bit.

"Lavaaaaa!" (Heh heh heh heh yeah you heard him!) He chuckled a bit, seeming a bit insane even. He blasted a jet of fire into the air, surprising and even intimidating the two Team Plasma members in front of him.

"Okay! Okay! We'll talk!" They both shouted, clearly afraid of what the angered Quilava would do with them.

"Ghetsis ordered us to free any Pokemon we could, and get the dream mist from that Munna so we could spread our message of liberation through people dreams." One of the Grunts revealed to Justin and Zoey.

Zoey seemed disgusted that they'd try to force their beliefs on others in such a way. Though she soon noticed that Officer Jenny had arrived.

"That's all we needed to know!" Justin said, noticing Officer Jenny.

After meeting with Officer Jenny, the two members of Team Plasma were taken into custody of the Striaton City Police Force for their crimes. Justin was gleaming with pride that he and Zoey were able to stop Team Plasma. The two had learned by this point that Team Plasma was relentless in getting their message across and would even abuse Pokemon in order to accomplish this goal. The two had met with Taylor after who was grateful for the group rescuing the Pokemon.

"Oh thank you two so much! If it wasn't for you these poor Pokemon would've been taken by Team Plasma, and the poor Munna would've been dead." Taylor gleefully thanked Justin, Zoey, Ty, Oliver, and Glameow.

"It was nothing! I'm glad we were able to help you out and prevent Team Plasma from getting one step closer to making others release their Pokemon." Justin replied.

"And you! You little cutie." Taylor picked up Oliver and began talking to him. "You did a wonderful job at freeing Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour." She thanked him.

"Osha…Wott!" (I-I uhhh…Thanks!) He said with a smile on his face, blushing a bit.

"I really owe you two. If there's anything you ever need, my number is right on my card." Taylor said, handing them a card that had her number and the title of her adoption service, 'Unova Adoption Center'.

Justin took the card from Taylor. He knew they might need a witness incase Team Plasma would deny ever beating up and stealing other Pokemon. "We could definatley use your help sometime." He said to her.

Zoey kept an eye on the three elemental monkeys, observing them for a bit. "Hey Taylor, you actually run an adoption service right?" Zoey asked.

"Why yes, of course I do! Please tell me you're looking to adopt one of these bundles of love!" She said, thinking Zoey wished to adopt an elemental monkey.

"That's what I was hoping for. I'd really like to adopt that Panpour. She's pretty cute I think, and I think she'd do well in contests." Zoey admitted to Taylor, picking up Panpour. "What do you say, Panpour? Would you like to come with me?"

"Panpour!" (That sounds wonderful!) Panpour gleefully said, hugging Zoey. She soon jumped down, and headed for Oliver. "Panpour Pan. Paaan." (Well I guess I should thank you, hon. Why don't I give you a little welcome gift.) She said, suddenly kissing him on the cheek.

Oliver was suddenly taken aback by being kissed, suddenly being overwhelmed by new feelings. He was dazed and slightly confused by the kiss, too shocked to even say anything. He actually fainted due the feeling too nervous after being kissed to do anything.

The group began to playfully laugh a bit at Oliver and he was soon picked up by Justin. "Haha! Well it looks like someone's gotten quite the luck today." Justin said, chuckling a bit.

"Well it looks like she's gonna really enjoy being on the team, and I can already tell she's made a friend." Taylor said, smiling. "By the way did you say contests? That means you're a coordinator!"

"Hey check it out! Someone in Unova actually knows about contests!" Justin said to Zoey, smiling.

"Oh, I've heard loads about Pokemon Contests! I'd really love to be a coordinator someday, but the problem is Unova doesn't have a contests league and I really don't want to travel anywhere else at the moment." Taylor explained to Zoey who seemed thrilled to know that someone else who wished the Unova region had a contest league of its own.

"Well it was great meeting you, Taylor. We should get going now." Justin said, finally ready to leave after their excursion and battle. The group bid farewell to Taylor, now headed towards Nacrene City where Justin's next gym battle awaited him.

**Finally this chapter is done….No really the best though….And I really hate how it takes me this long to write a single chapter…Well fortunately you got a little bit on Sandile's character and Zoey now has a Panpour which I think is somewhat fitting for Zoey. And as you can tell by this point, Team Plasma is rather weak and easy for the group to defeat. The Grunts are really weak so it doesn't take much for like Ty or Glameow to defeat them, though Ghetsis is a bit more challenging. You'll get to see a real challenge for the group later cause I have yet to reveal my own villainous trio who will play a major part in the story. **

**Next time, on the road to Nacrene City, Justin and Zoey have a run in with Blake and Phoebe. Blake wants to challenge Justin once again after hearing he defeating Cilan with Oliver. Will Justin be able to defeat Blake once more? And why can't Oliver keep his eyes off of Panpour? Is the adorable little Oshawott in love?**

**Next Time: Chapter 7- Blake's Return  
**


	7. Ch 7: Justin vs Blake Round 2

**Alright it's finally time for the next chapter! And just when I think I couldn't get anymore distracted, I end up joining and getting accepted into a Pokemon/Animal Crossing RP on deviantART. Hilariously my character who is a Quilava named Ty happens to be good friends with an INCREDIBLY ADORABLE Dewott named Oliver. Alright so last time Justin and Zoey once again defeated Team Plasma and Zoey adopted a Panpour. I got a lot of stuff going on in this chapter and as usual it's long. Well this time in particular, we got a run in with Blake and Phoebe. Looks like we got another battle! **

**Chapter 7: Justin vs. Blake. Round 2! **

After staying the night in Striation City, Justin, Zoey, Ty, and Oliver had left the city, now with their sights set on Nacrene City, where Justin's next gym battle awaits him. The group was traveling down Route 3 which was mostly a forest region though the open parts of the route had tall grass, as well as the stream the ran along the route.

As the group walked down the route, Zoey was checking her pokegear, checking the map. "Okay, so according to the map it seems that its gonna take a couple days to reach Nacrene City." She informed Justin.

"Are there any Pokemon Centers along the way we can stop at?" Justin asked her as they continued walking down Route 3.

Zoey scanned the map once more. "Yeah, and there's also a place called Luxuria Town on the way. We should reach it towards sunset actually." She replied to Justin.

Justin and his two Pokemon seemed to be content knowing that there was a town nearby, though Oliver seemed to be the most content. "Osha. Osha Osahwott!" (That's what I like to hear! I'd rather stay in a warm cozy bed than sleep outside any day!)

"Quilava! Quilava." (Yeah buddy! That's just the way I like it.) Ty said in response to Oliver.

"That sounds great. I just hope you're right." Justin said as they continued walking down the path. As the group continued walking the path, Justin and Zoey were discussing some of the days plans. "By the way, I was thinking about stopping later for some lunch and some training after." Justin told Zoey.

"That's fine by me. I was hoping to see if I could work out any combinations for Glameow and Panpour." Zoey agreed to Justin's plan.

The group continued walking and after a few hours of walking they stopped near a lake on Route 3. Justin had decided to stop right there for their break for the day. He sat down with Zoey under a tree, opening his bag. "I think we'll have some lunch right here." Justin said to his Pokemon.

Oliver was gladly awaiting his lunch. "Oshawott!" (Please tell me you have my favorite!) Oliver said, hoping Justin had his favorite berry blended food.

"Don't worry Oliver. I still got some for you." Justin said to a now cheerful Oliver. He pulled out the bag and poured out some for Oliver into a bowl, soon realizing there was only enough for Oliver. "Ohhh…Sorry I only have enough for one of you." He apologized, looking at Ty.

Ty sighed as Oliver was handed one of his favorite type of Pokemon food as well. Justin grabbed another bag of food, pouring a bowl for him and Justin's Sandile, though as Ty sighed he noticed Oliver was suddenly holding out his bowl of food to him.

"Oshawott. Oshawott! Osha." (Take it, Ty. I know how much you like it and I think you should have it over me! I'll just settle for the regular stuff.) He said in a very kindhearted tone, smiling.

Ty happily took the food not even questioning Oliver. He knew he'd probably get an answer along the lines of being friends or Oliver is just being nice. "Lava! Quilava!" (Haha! Thanks, Oliver!) Ty thanked Oliver, taking the food and happily eating it.

Zoey was also getting out food for her two Pokemon. She adored what Oliver just did for Ty, loving how Oliver is always willing to do anything for his friends. "That's so cute." She said, before sending out her two Pokemon. "Alright everyone, lunch time!" She said as she sent out her Pokemon.

Justin sent out his Sandile as well, who instantly saw the food in front of him, headed for it and eating. "Hey wait Sandile, I actually wanted to give you a proper nickname. I name pretty much everyone on the team haha!" He said to his Pokemon.

Sandile turned his attention to Justin. "Sandile Sand." (Go ahead. As long as its not something lame like Oliver.) He said, intending on insulting Oliver.

Oliver was a bit upset by the comment. "Oshaaa…Oshawott.." (My name isn't lame…I like my name…) He said in an upset tone.

"Saaandile. Sandile." (Uhhh yeah it is. It's absolutely dorky.) Sandile mocked.

Ty growled at Sandile, though Justin held him back noticing he was gonna attack him. "Hey hey hey stop it Sandile! I don't want you picking on Oliver period!" Justin scolded the Pokemon.

Zoey wasn't happy with how Sandile was treating Oliver as well. She wanted to scold him some more, however she settled for making Oliver feel a bit better. "Don't worry, Oliver. We're not gonna stand for others bullying you." She said in a kindhearted tone.

"Oshaaa." (Thanks Zoey.) He said to her, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, don't you worry buddy!" Justin said, grabbing Oliver from Zoey and holding him. "By the way thanks for cheering up Oliver a bit." He thanked Zoey.

"No problem, Justin. I don't tolerate bullying and Oliver shouldn't be getting picked on by his team mates." Zoey replied, looking down at the Sandile.

Justin turned his attention back to Sandile. "Oh well anyways I was thinking about calling you Vector from now on." Justin dubbed his Sandile.

"Sandiile. Sandile! Dile!" (Hmm that name really has a kick to it. Go ahead! Just call me Vector!) He replied to Justin, who smiled and gave him some food.

Justin and Zoey ended up having a couple sandwiches and as their Pokemon began to eat. Justin looked at Zoey's Panpour. "Hey, Zoey. You only just got Panpour and she hasn't introduced herself to any of our Pokemon yet." He reminded her.

"You're so right about that, Justin." Zoey replied to Justin. "Hey Panpour, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?" She said to her new Pokemon.

Panpour began to happily introduce herself to Ty, Glameow, and Vector. As Oliver watched her do so, he remembered that moment when she kissed him after the Team Plasma ordeal. _'Oh geez…What do I do? What should I say?' _He thought as he was approached by the monkey.

Panpour extended out her arm, smiling at Oliver. "Panpour pan!" (I believe I never got a chance to catch you name, my little hero!) She said to him.

Oliver was visibly nervous and he was starting to sweat. Being called her hero also made him blush. "Osha…O-Osha…" (I uhhhh…M-My name is…) He hesitated a bit as he spoke. He was suddenly at a loss for words, unable to bring himself to say his name.

Panpour cocked her head. "Pour?" (Your name is?) She asked.

Oliver couldn't bring himself to introduce himself. _'C'mon Oliver! Pull yourself together! All you gotta do is say your name and it'll be over!' _He thought to himself. "O-Osha…" (W-Well uhh y-you see…) He nervously replied, soon darting off towards Justin when he felt the situation was getting to awkward and leaving Panpour confused.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" Justin asked, turning around

Ty sighed, walking over to him. "Lava.." (I'll handle this…) He said, looking up at Justin. He wondered why Oliver was so hesitant to introduce himself and why he ran off, though he had a hunch. He approached Oliver who was blushing madly. "Quilava?" (Uhhh dude what's wrong with you?) He asked him.

"O-Osha…" (N-Nothing really…) He sighed. "O-Osha…W-Wott Oshawott…" (I-It's just…I-I'm just for some reason a bit shy when it comes to girls…) He admited to Ty. He always had a bit of trouble when it comes to woman during his time in the lab when it came to female Tepig and Snivy.

"Quilava? Quilava!" (That's it? Dude you really have nothing to worry about!)

"O-Osha…O-Oshawott…" (I-I know…B-But I'm just so nervous…) He said, suddenly getting the hiccups. "Osha…Wott…" (Oh geez…not the hiccups…) He said, between a couple hiccups.

Ty chuckled a bit to himself at the Oshawott's predicament. "Lavaaa." (Hahahaha c'mon dude!) He laughed, soon starting to push him back, causing the Oshawott to freak out.

Panpour turned around to see Ty pushing Oliver towards him, laughing a bit. "Pour." (I see you're back.)

Oliver was freaking out, though Ty kept trying to get him to speak to her. "Quilava! Lava!" (Go on, buddy! Say something!)

"O-Osha…" (I-I uhh…) He muttered, hiccupping a bit as he did so.

Justin and Zoey were watching with curiosity as the Oshawott was still in a nervous wreck. "I take it Oliver must be pretty nervous when it comes to girls really." Justin said as he watched the Pokemon.

"Yeah, he didn't really seem to be as shy around Glameow though…" Zoey added.

Ty just face palmed as Oliver continued to embarrass himself. "Quuuilava!" (His name is Oliver!) He said, making Oliver blush a bit.

"Pooour." (Hehehe what a cute name.) Panpour said, giggling a bit at the Oshawott.

Oliver blushed from the compliment. "Oshaaa…O-Osha…" (Errr uh.. T-Thanks…) He thanked her, still hiccupping a bit. He felt like he had humiliated himself, unable to even say his own name earlier. He decided once the group finally began to eat, he'd eat with Justin just because being around Panpour made him so nervous and embarrassed. Fortunatley for him though his hiccups went away shortly.

After the group was finished eating, they took a brief period of time to relax. After about 10 minutes, Justin and Zoey were ready to begin training. Justin got up and started working with his Pokemon, checking out and working on Vector's moves and helping Oliver aim his attacks better. As Justin was working with his Pokemon, Zoey was starting to come up with move combinations and appeals.

As Justin was throwing sticks up in the air and Ty watched as he did so for Oliver and Vector. As Justin was commanding Vector to use Stone Edge to knock out the sticks the threw into the air, Oliver couldn't help but watch Zoey, Glameow, and particularly, Panpour.

'_Why can't I keep my eyes off of her?' _Oliver thought to himself, confused a bit. He soon found himself being spoken to by Justin, snapping out of the small trance he was in. "Osha?" (Justin?) He said.

Justin was oblivious to the way Oliver was acting, picking him up. "Alright, Oliver! Its time for a bit of target practice! Focus a bit more this time!" Justin instructed Oliver.

"Oshawott!" (I'll try my best!) He said to him, trying to be enthusiastic. He was soon set on the ground.

Justin began to throw some sticks up in the air. Oliver tried his best to focus and aim before letting loose a jet of water. He tried his best to blast each one thrown in the air with Water Gun, hitting a couple. Occasionally he ended up missing his target, but Justin was satisfied with how he was doing. Oliver soon caught another glimpse of Panpour, instantly distracting him.

Zoey was working with Panpour's Ice Beam attack, using it for an appeal. "Panpour you should try using that Ice Beam in the air, while spinning. It would really get the judges attention if you could create a sheet of ice on the ground that way, then ice skating on it!" Zoey instructed her Panpour.

Oliver was watching as Panpour used her Ice Beam in air and began to spin around. Though it took her a couple tries, she managed to create a sheet of ice on the ground and began to glide across it.

"Panpour! That was wonderful!" Zoey congratulated her Pokemon who was pleased to be complimented.

Justin noticed Oliver was getting distracted. "Hey, Oliver? What's wrong?" He asked the Oshawott.

Oliver looked up at Justin, shaking his head. "W-Wott…" (N-Nothing really…) He replied to him, getting ready for more training. He once again continued target practice, though as he attacked, he just couldn't get Panpour out of his mind. Suddenly something rather unusual happened. He suddenly began shooting three freezing blue bolts from his mouth, his target freezing on impact. "O-Oshawott?" (D-Did I just do that?) He said, feeling a bit confused as to what he just did.

"Oh wow! Oliver! You just learned Ice Beam! Congratulations, little bud!" Justin congratulated his Oshawott.

"Oshawooott." (Ahehehe I guess I did.) Oliver said, rubbing the back of his head. He noticed Ty seemed to be proud of his achievement, though Vector could care less.

The training continued and Justin used various methods to help his Pokemon dodge attacks as well as touch up on certain attacks such as Oliver's Razor Shell. While Jusitn was ordering Ty to attempt to hit both Oliver and Vector with a weakened Flamethrower, Zoey continued to work on combination moves. She managed to come up with a move where Panpour creates a large chunk of ice in the air, then Glameow slashes at it with Shadow Claw and breaking it up into shards of ice.

Oliver was trying his best to not get distracted by Panpour, still confused why he just couldn't keep his mind off of her. He was in the middle of dodging Ty's Flamethrower attacks as Vector was using Dig to avoid them. He jumped over one of the jets of fire and it keep going for Zoey's Glameow.

"Zoey! Head up!" Justin alerted Zoey.

Zoey noticed the jet of fire headed for Glameow. "Glameow, stop Ty's Flamethrower with your Shadow Claw!" Zoey quickly ordered Glameow.

Glameow used her Shadow Claw to block the attack, though it suddenly engulfed her paw, creating an unusual purple blazing fire around her paw. Everyone seemed quite surprised by the effects.

"A Flamethrower and Shadow Claw combination. Whoa…" Zoey said, stunned by the affect of the combination. "Justin, can tell Ty to try that again? I want to try something because that purple fire was beautiful!" She asked Justin, formulating a plan in her mind.

"Hmm, alright then!" Justin said, soon telling Ty to blast Glameow's paw with another Flamethrower. Justin, Oliver, and Vector all watched to see what Zoey had planned.

"Alright, Glameow! Use Shadow Claw and then swipe into the air!" She ordered Glameow.

Glameow used Shadow Claw and it met with Ty's Flamethrower, once again creating the purple fire effect. She then jumped up and swiped her claw in the air, sending out several purple fire balls. She watched in amazement as they fell to the ground.

"Oh wow! Glameow that was incredible! I didn't even mean for that to originally happen!" Zoey said to her Pokemon. "I guess I should thank you and Ty for helping me discover that new combo." She said, thanking Justin and Ty.

"Hahaha! It was nothing I guess." Justin replied.

"Lava!" (Any time, Zoey!) Ty responded as well.

The Shadow Claw and Flamethrower combination was sighted by a couple of travelers, walking towards the group. "Oh my! That was amazing! How did you do that?" A rather familiar girl to Justin approached Zoey, clearly ecstatic over the display of purple fire balls.

Zoey turned around to find a girl with a pink and white hat over her brown hair. He had blue eyes and she wore short ripped jean sorts, and a black vest over a white tshirt. "Oh that? I never anticipated for it to happen, but that was a combination of Shadow Claw and Flamethrower." Zoey explained, laughing a bit.

Justin instantly recognized the girl. He knew he met her a couple days ago before he arrived in Accumula Town. "Wait a minute…I know you." He said, recognizing her, as well as the boy she was traveling with, recognizing them as Blake and Phoebe.

"Justin, have you met these two before?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah. I met them on the way to Accumula Town." Justin replied.

"Yep. We've met before. My names Blake." Blake introduced himself to Zoey.

"And I'm Phoebe!" Phoebe said, holding her hand out to Zoey.

Zoey gladly shook Phoebe's hand. "It's nice to meet you. My names Zoey." She greeted them. "So how did you meet?"

Justin sighed, not really wanting to deal with Blake, just hoping he wouldn't say anything about Oliver. "We met on the road to Accumula Town. Apparently these two, particularly Blake, thinks it's okay to insult poor little Oliver!" He said, noticing Oliver stood pretty close to his leg.

"Don't even bring that up! It's my opinion that Oshawotts are ugly!" Blake snapped at Justin.

"I don't care! You insulted my best friend and NOBDOY gets away with trash talking my friends!" Justin argued back.

"Hey hey cool it you two!" Zoey said, getting between them. "As much as it bothers me that I'm hearing that you were picking on other Pokemon, ESPECIALLY Oliver; there's no reason to fight."

Phoebe only wanted to talk to Zoey and not listen to Justin and Blake argue. "C'mon boys. I didn't come over here to argue about Pokemon, and I shouldn't be in this cause I never said anything like your Oshawott is ugly or lazy! I came here to chat with Zoey about that beautiful move! That was like totally amazing!" Phoebe said, catching the attention of both boys.

Zoey smiled at Phoebe. "Well anyone an create a beautiful move like that! If it really interests you, you should look into Pokemon Contests more!"

"Oh wow! I totally heard about those! I've watched some on TV and they're so amazing! I take it you must be a coordinator yourself."

Blake knew Phoebe would probably be talking to Zoey for a bit. "Well they'll probably be talking for a bit." He thought they should've just moved on instead of coming to check out Zoey's combo moves. "Well anyway, since they're gonna be talking for a bit, I want a rematch!"

"Heh heh! You STILL think you can beat me?"

"Listen, I know who you are now. You're a winner of the Lily of The Valley Conference, and you managed to defeat the Sinnoh Elite Four. On top of all that you took on the champion, Cynthia and your Quilava fought a very lengthy and close match with her Garchomp, even if it was a loss."

"So you figured it out. You've figured out that I'm a league winner and I came close to defeating Cynthia." Justin said. He remembered a month ago when he faced the Sinnoh Champion herself.

"I found if out on the internet last night and I'm sure you've probably won other leagues as well."

"Only the Sinnoh League! I came in the top four in Johto and Kanto, and I placed in the top eight in Hoenn." Justin explained, remembering his other trials in the other leagues. "But enough of this…Seriously, what is your point, dude?"

"Point is, because your Quilava is right on par with someone like Cynthia, it puts me at an unfair advantage! I say we fight a two on two, only you can't use your Quilava!" Blake explained to Justin.

Oliver listened to the conversation, knowing he'd soon be thrown into a battle. He wasn't worried though cause he defeated Snivy the first time.

"Hmm alright then. I'll accept you challenge! And I'll leave Ty out if you're really that scared of facing him." Justin said, mockingly. _'Seriously, what a coward if he's forcing me to leave Ty out of this. Meh, I can still beat him. Vector has shown some pretty good skill and Oliver is definatley shaping up to be a powerful Pokemon.'_

"Lavaaa…" (But I love fighting…) Ty sighed.

"No need to get all upset over this, Ty. I'm sure the next time we battle someone, you'll be able to fight them." Justin said, patting Ty on the head. He then turned his attention back to Blake. "Now where were we…Oh right we were gonna battle!"

Zoey and Phoebe heard the two were about to battle. "If you two are gonna battle, then I'll be the referee for you two." Zoey said, getting up. Her Pokemon seemed eager to watch a battle.

Blake was ready to face Justin. Once Zoey was ready to judge the battle, he decided he'd begin. "I'm not losing this time! Solosis let's go!" Blake said, throwing out his first Pokemon of the battle. Once it was thrown out, the green blob Cell Pokemon revealed itself.

"A Solosis, eh." Justin smirked as he pulled out his Pokedex. He scanned the Pokemon to learn more about the unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Solosis, the Cell Pokemon. Solosis drives away attackers by unleashing psychic power. They can use telepathy to talk with others." Jusitn's pokedex informed him.

Now knowing Solosis was a psychic type. "I got just the Pokemon to beat that! Vector this is all you!" Justin said, looking down at Vector.

Zoey sat with Glameow, Ty, Panpour, and Phoebe to watch the battle. "Vector is part dark so he shouldn't be affected by most of Solosis's attacks!" She said.

"Well you're right, but Blake is well prepared for stuff like that." Phoebe threw in.

Justin and his Sandile were well prepared to begin the battle, and Justin knew that having the advantage would be a big help. "Go ahead, Blake. Why don't you take the first move?" Justin said to Blake.

"Alright. Solosis lets start out with a Shadow Ball." Blake ordered his Pokemon.

"Vector, dodge it with Dig!" Justin commanded Vector.

As Solosis fired a purple ball of ghostly energy, Sandile dug underground to dodge the attack.

"Alright perfect! Now follow up with Sand Attack!"

Vector dug upwards and once he resurfaced, he kicked some dirt at the Cell Pokemon, hitting Solosis when it turned around. The attack lowered the accuracy of Solosis, also giving Justin the opportunity to order a follow up attack.

"Vector use Stone Edge!" Justin commanded his Pokemon.

"Solosis use Protect and then go with Rollout!" Blake ordered his Pokemon who was successfully able to block the rock shards that were blasted at Solosis.

Solosis then began to roll on the ground, headed for Vector. Justin already had a plan for this attack. "Alright Vector use Dig! That's always the best way for this attack!"

"Lavaaa!" (Really saved me against that stupid bitch Whitney and her damn Miltank!) Ty said to himself as Vector dug underground.

Vector easily dodged the attack and once he appeared above ground again, Justin called out his next attack. "Vector, now use Stone Edge!" He said to his Sandile.

As Solosis continued to roll towards Vector, Vector fired numerous stones at the Pokemon, making a direct hit and sending Solosis flying into the air.

Blake balled up his fist, growling. "You're not gonna get away with that. Solosis use Calm Mind and follow up with Shadow Ball." Blake ordered Solosis.

"Don't let Solosis use that move! Use Bite on it quickly!" Justin said to his Sandile, as Vector jumped into the air and tried to attack Solosis, though Solosis moved out of the way, glowing white.

When Solosis was done powering up, Solosis fired a much large purple orb at Vector, making a direct hit on the crocodile. "Yeah that's it Solosis! Now use Shadow Ball again!" Blake ordered his Pokemon.

"You're not getting away with that again! Vector use Dig to dodge it!" Justin called out to Vector.

Vector dodged the Shadow Ball by digging underground. He then resurfaced and lunged at Solosis, chomping down with on the Pokemon, dealing super effective damage from a Bite attack. Vector then threw Solosis at the ground, knocking out the Pokemon.

"Solosis is unable to battle! This round goes to Vector!" Zoey announced, happily pointing to Justin's side.

"Hahaaa! Way to go Vector!" Justin congratulated his Pokemon who turned around and grinned at him. "You know, you're pretty lucky you taught your Solosis non-psychic move."

Blake returned Solosis, thanking it after. "You might've been able to take down Solosis, but you're not gonna win. I don't care how powerful you are. Now for my next Pokemon!" He threw out another pokeball.

His next Pokemon appeared to be his Snivy. Though he still had his usual smug expression, however something was different. He was larger than before and it had two leaves growing from his back, as well as a yellow collar-like structure extending from his chest and outwards. He had evolved into a Servine, especially to the shock of Oliver.

"That's right, my Snivy evolved back at the Striaton Gym. You won't beat him this time!" Blake said, smirking as his Servine prepared to fight.

Justin pulled out his pokedex to scan Servine. "Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage." His pokedex informed him.

"O-Osha…OSHAWOTT!" (S-Snivy…EVOLVED!)

Ty knew Servine would be more powerful this time, wishing he could battle it. He knew unless Vector could defeat the Servine, Oliver would have to face him. He also noticed that Oliver seemed a bit shocked. "Quilava Quilava. Lavaaa." (Oliver, if Vector can't beat that Servine then you'll have to face him. Whatever you do, don't let any of his insults get to you.) He said to him.

"Oshaaa…Oshawott…" (I won't let him bully me around this time…But I just can't believe he evolved…) he replied to Ty. He seemed nervous about having to possibly face the newly evolved Servine, though looking over at Panpour. _'I just hope I don't screw up and look like a total loser in front of her…'_

Blake was all set to continue the battle. He knew his Servine. "Alright Servine here we go! Leaf Tornado!" Blake ordered his Servine.

"Servine Ser!" (This lesser of value Pokemon won't stand a chance!) He said before he created a green tornado around his tail, sending it at Vector.

"Vector use Dig to dodge it and follow up with Bite!" Justin called out.

Vector dug underground and managed to dodge the Leaf Tornado. He then resurfaced and lunged at Servine.

"Servine counter attack with Leaf Blade!"

Blake's Servine slashed at Vector with the large leaf on the end of his tail, knocking him away and into the air.

"Vector! Use Stone Edge!" Justin shouted out seeing how Vector still had a way to stay in it.

While in mid air, Vector shot numerous shards of rock at Servine. "Sandiiile!" (Grrr I won't let you get away with that!) He growled.

"Servine jump up and use Leaf Storm!" Blake ordered his Servine who seemed to have the upper hand by this point.

Servine jumped up, able to dodge Vector's attack, being struck by multiple leaves, as well as being knocked out. "Servine Ser!" (Ahahahaha that was a piece of cake!) Servine laughed.

"Vector is unable to battles. This round goes to Servine." Zoey said, seeming a bit disappointed that Vector had lost to Servine.

"You're going down, Justin! One more Pokemon and we both know who's your only Pokemon left." Blake said, looking over at Oliver who seemed to be in distress now.

Justin balled up his fist after returning Vector to his pokeball. He knew it was all up to Oliver to win this, though he knew deep down that Oliver was worried, especially since he was going up against the evolved form of the same Snivy that picked on him. He walked over to Oliver and suddenly picked him up. "Oliver, I know this might be tough for you going up against Servine, but just because he's evolved doesn't mean you can't beat him. Don't let any of his insults get to you and keep your focus up! You can do it, buddy!" He encouraged his Oshawott.

"Oshawott…" (I'll do my best…) He said, feeling a bit nervous. He was set down in front of Justin.

The Servine smirked at Oshawott. "Servine Servine! Seeervine!" (Well well well, look what we have here! If it isn't clown face himself!) He mocked as usual.

"Oshaaaaa!" (My name is Oliver, and I won't let you bully me around so you can zip it you jerk!) He simply said, ready to battle, though he noticed Servine was only laughing. He looked over at Panpour, who seemed to be eager to watch.

"Alright Servine! Let's show this Oshawott who's truly better! Use Leaf Blade!" Blake ordered the first attack.

"Oliver counter with Razor Shell!" Justin said to Oliver who pulled off the scalchop on his stomach.

Servine attacked with the glowing green leaf at the end of his tail, which Oliver blocked with his Razor Shell. The two fought for control, though Servine won. Oliver was able to jump backwards however, able to dodge.

"Servine use Leaf Tornado!"

Blake's Servine created a tornado of leaves around his tail and fired it at Oliver. Oliver didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Let's give your new move a shot! Oliver use Ice Beam, straight into the tornado!" Justin commanded Oliver, confident this would work.

Oliver blasted the tornado with blue bolts of ice, freezing the leaves and breaking up the move, headed for Servine. Though Servine jumped up to dodge the move, Oliver's Ice Beam struck Servine's foot and then anchoring him to the ground.

"Hahaaaa! Perfect! Oliver, now use Razor Shell!"

Blake didn't have enough time to think of a way out of the situation his Servine was in and Servine took a direct hit from Oliver's Razor Shell attack.

"Oshaaaa! Osha?" (Hehehehe! Who's weak now?) Oliver giggled a bit to himself.

Blake balled up his fist as his Servine got back up. Though he knew Oliver know knew Ice Beam and could deal super effective damage, he knew Servine still had the upper hand. "Servine use Leaf Blade!" He ordered his Pokemon.

As Servine tried to slash a glowing green leaf at Oliver, Justin had the perfect counter attack. "Oliver jump up and use Ice Beam!"

Oliver managed to dodge Servine's attack and as he jumped up, he noticed Zoey's Panpour was eagerly watching. He seemed to get distracted every time he caught a glimpse of her watching.

"Servine use Toxic!" Blake ordered his Servine, which in response, Servine shot a purple liquid from his mouth at Oliver.

Justin noticed that Oliver never used Ice Beam, wondering why. He knew Oliver was very obedient and loyal to him, even knowing that Oliver did indeed love him as his trainer and friend. It was a surprise that he never attacked. "Oliver! I said use Ice Beam!" He repeated himself, this time Oliver reacted and fired a blue bolt of ice.

Oliver's attack never collided with Servine's Toxic and went straight for Servine, and though Servine was lucky and able to dodge upon Blake's command, Oliver was struck by Toxic and he crashed into the ground.

"Oh no! Oliver!" Justin gasped. He noticed that the attack had poisoned Oliver, noticing a sudden purple glow and what appeared to be a purple electricity shocking him.

"Servine! Use Leaf Storm!" Blake called out, taking the chance to follow up and make things a whole lot worse for the young Oshawott.

Justin wanted to ask Oliver if he was alright, though he didn't want him to get hurt by Servine's attack. "Oliver quickly use your Water Gun counter shield!"

Oliver did his best to quickly get on his back and use Water Gun while spinning around, creating water whips around him that acted like a shield, deflecting Servine's attack.

"Servine use Leaf Blade!" Blake said as Oliver got back up.

Servine ran at Oliver and quickly slashed at him with his glowing green tail, braking through the counter shield and dealing some serious damage to Oliver.

"Oliver! Oliver are you alright?" Justin asked, as soon as Oliver got up after taking some serious damage from the Leaf Blade.

Oliver didn't feel too well at the moment; the poison made his stomach feel a bit off and he could feel himself heating up a bit. "O-Osha….Oshawott…" (I-I'm ugh …I feel awful…)He replied.

Servine took the time to throw in his remarks to Oliver. "Servine Servine!" (I hope that poison makes you feel what you truly are: utterly horrible ahahahahaha!) The Servine mocked.

Servine's comment did not sit well with Oliver. There is nothing he hates more that being picked on and even though the poison made him feel horrible, he would hate to let Servine have his laugh. "Oshawott!" (But I won't give up!) He said, continuing where he left off.

"If you want to continue, then we gotta take down Servine FAST! That poison is really gonna wear you down and make you weaker and weaker as time goes on. If it gets bad enough, I'll pull you out and get you an antidote, but right now, use Razor Shell!"

"Servine use Leaf Torndo!" Blake ordered Servine.

Servine created a tornado of leaves and blasted it at Oliver, which Oliver jumped up to avoid. The poison affected him as he did so, though he held on and pulled off his scalchop and attacked Servine, slashing at the Servine, though Servine jumped backwards.

"Oliver use Water Gun while he's still in mid air!" Justin told Oliver, who was affected by poison once again.

Oliver blasted Servine with a jet of water, managing to get a hit on the Pokemon. Blake wasn't going to allow a follow up though. "Servine use Leaf Blade!"

"Oliver dodge and use Ice Beam on the ground!" Justin ordered Oliver.

Oliver was able to quickly jump away and he managed to fire a bolt of ice at the ground, freezing a small portion right where Servine would land, making Servine slip on the ice.

"Alright now quickly Oliver, follow up with a Tackle attack!" Justin ordered Oliver.

The poison was really taking a toll on the young sea otter-like Pokemon, and he desperately wanted to end this as soon as he could so he could get some relief from the poison. He looked over at Panpour, which gave him all the motivation he needed to continue. Though he didn't initially respond to Justin, he still managed quickly charged at Servine.

Servine had enough time to get up and jump up in the air, avoiding Oliver. As he was suspended in the air and Oliver fell to the ground after he missed his target, he looked down at a surprised Oliver who was looking up at him.

"Alright Servine, I think it's time to end this! Use Leaf Tornado!" Blake called out.

"Oliver quickly get up and use Ice Beam to stop that attack!" Justin said to Oliver.

It was too late for Oliver though. He didn't have enough time to attack and he was swept up in the tornado. "OSHAAAA!" (WAAAAAH!) He screamed as he was swirled on the inside. Servine slammed him on the ground and the damage took, combined with the poison, happened to be too much for him and cause him to faint.

Justin, Ty, Zoey, and Glameow were quite shocked to see Oliver faint. Zoey had no choice, but to call the match in Blake's favor. "Oliver is unable to battle…That makes Blake and Servine the winners." Zoey said, a bit disappointed.

Blake and Servine were quite excited to win the battle, and they both began to celebrate their victory. Servine however thought he could use the moment to rub it in Oliver's face.

"Oh no…Oliver…" Justin said, worried about his Oshawott.

Panpour wasn't all that impressed. "Panpour? Pour!" (My little hero ended up choking on this battle? What a bore!)

Oliver slowly regained consciousness to find Servine standing right over him, laughing. He had lost the battle and he felt absolutely horrible because of the poison. He looked over at Panpour, realizing she was yawning and seemed unimpressed, not even concerned like Ty was.

As Oliver tried to get up, Servine used a vine to hold him down, not wanting him to escape him just yet. "Seeervine. Servine Ser!" (Well well well, look who fell short of standing up to the big man himself. I always knew you were a pathetic weakling!)

Justin balled up his fist before he went to grab Oliver, knowing he had to get him an antidote as soon as possible. As he approached Oliver from behind, Servine stopped him with his vines. "What the?" He said out of surprise. He tried to get Servine's vines away from himself, though Servine was not about to let him ruin his moment to mock Oliver. "Blake! Get your Servine to stop right now!" He yelled out to the trainer, who was chatting and laughing with Phoebe.

As Jusitn fought to get the Servine's vines away from him, Servine continued to mock and laugh at Oliver. "Seeervine!" (I think you've finally learned why the Snivy line is superior in every way now, clown-face!) He said and as he continued to mock Oliver, Oliver began to feel increasingly upset, though he tried his best to stand up to Servine.

Oliver growled under his breath, upset and frustrated with himself. "Osha Osha Oshawott!"(Just because you beat me up and poisoned me doesn't mean you gotta be such a bully and make things worse, you jerk!) He muttered to Servine.

Ty was watching and the more he heard Servine mock Oliver, the angrier he got. He ignited his flames and both Zoey and her Pokemon seemed to be watching him closely. "Lava! Lava!" (Hey knock it off, jackass! Who do you think you are picking on my best friend?) Ty angrily told off the Servine.

Servine laughed a bit as he held back Justin and looked over at Ty. "Servine. Servine!" (Pipe down, you hot head! This isn't any of your business anyway!) He snapped back at Ty.

Ty suddenly blasted his Flamethrower at the Servine, feeling quite enraged. The fiery breath collided with the grass snake, soon catching the attention of Blake.

"Oh no! Servine!" Blake said, running up to his Pokemon. "Servine are you alright?" He only got a weak groan from Servine, soon returning him to his pokeball. He looked over at Ty soon who had a smirk on his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He began to approach Ty, ready to shout at him for attacking his Pokemon.

Justin and Zoey were a bit shocked that Ty attacked Servine like he did. Justin however was glad that it cause Servine to retract his vines, allowing him to rush over to Oliver. He picked up his Pokemon who seemed in terrible shape right now. "Oliver it's okay. Just hang tight and I'll get you a antidote!" He said to Oliver who was hardly conscious. He suddenly noticed Blake was marching towards Ty. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, getting between him and Ty.

Blake was furious that Ty had attacked his Servine. "YOU! You let your Quilava attack my Servine!" He snapped at Justin. "What kind of person lets their Pokemon attack someone's Pokemon the way your Quilava just did?"

"I let Ty attack your Servine? I wouldn't be talking! You let your damn Servine hold me back while I was trying to grab Oliver!" Justin argued back. The tension between the two was increasing.

"I didn't let Servine hold you back!"

"Then how come you never did anything?"

"I was busy celebrating and talking to Phoebe! And you should've stopped your Quilava as soon as you saw him ignite those flames!"

All of a sudden, both Zoey and Phoebe shouted out at both Justin and Blake. They both got between them, trying to settle things. Phoebe was trying to get Blake away from Justin.

"You boys seriously need to knock it off!" Phoebe said to them.

"Yeah! I don't want this to turn into a fist fight or anything." Zoey said.

They continued to argue for a bit, though Zoey and Phoebe eventually broke it up. "All because of your Quilava, I gotta get Servine to the Pokemon Center!" Blake said before leaving. After speaking, Blake ran off and Phoebe soon followed after quickly saying goodbye to Zoey.

Justin growled under his breath, quite angered by Blake. "He's so gonna get it next time we meet!" He muttered under his breath.

Zoey sighed as she sat down on the ground, soon joined by Justin who was holding Oliver in his arms. Zoey and Ty seemed particularly disappointed to see Oliver lose a battle, though what mattered more was curing him of his poison. "Poor Oliver…" Zoey sighed.

Oliver tried to stay awake, still feeling horrible over losing both the battle and the interest of Panpour. "O-Osha…O-Oshawott…" (I-I'm s-sorry Justin…I-I failed…) Oliver said rather weakly.

Justin knew Oliver must've felt pretty bad over losing his first match. "It's alright, Oliver. All that really matters is that you tried your best, buddy. Let's put it behind us for now and let's find you an antidote." Justin told Oliver, hugging him and trying to comfort him, though it didn't help Oliver much. He handed Oliver to Ty for a bit as he checked his bag. He eventually found an antidote and instantly gave it to Oliver to cure his poison. He was glad Oliver was cured, though he couldn't help but notice how upset he was.

After the events of that day, the group traveled to Luxuria Town to stay at the Pokemon Center. After Nurse Joy healed Oliver and Vector, the group decided to go to bed for the night. Oliver couldn't help but feel humiliated and just utterly horrible after the loss and knowing Panpour didn't seem to have much interest in him anymore made him feel even worse. He felt like today was an utter disaster.

**Poor Oliver =( Not only is he continually being picked on, but on top of losing to Blake's Servine, Panpour doesn't seem to have much interest in him. Don't worry; things will get better for Oliver.**

**Next time…I've been waiting for this for a while now! I think I'm gonna make this chapter a surprise for you all!  
**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone this is TheYoshster with a quick update I guess. I just wanted to apologize for not updating this story for probably ten months now and leaving so many of you wanting to know what happens next in the story. I'm really sorry I haven't updated much on this story and to be honest on top of being busy with RP groups on deviantArt and working on my Youtube Let's Plays, I've been kinda losing motivation to keep writing for this fic. Plus its been kind of bothering me how I've been writing this with a well experienced character though the reason why I gave Justin so much experience is to kind of act as a huge threat to Ghetsis and his plans. I've really been struggling with this chapter and I honestly think what I have planned will complicate things a bit for me with future chapters. I've been trying to get myself to write the next chapter but I've just been too distracted and unmotivated. It bothers me when I continually see others wondering the next chapter will be uploaded and it just makes me so frustrated with myself for not trying to keep writing. Well anyway I'm really sorry about how things have been going with this story and I'll try to bring myself to write more and maybe in the future I'll post a story focused in Sinnoh kinda based on my first play through of Platinum. Anyway here's a bit of a quick thing from Chapter 8 I've already wrote.

After a rather difficult to handle loss, Oliver felt utterly humiliated and ashamed of himself. He was supposed to be sleeping; however, sleep was rather difficult for him considering how conflicted by the loss he was. The young Oshawott was sitting in the Pokemon Center lobby, looking outside the center and up at the moon. He felt today had been an utter disaster after losing to Servine and losing the interest of Zoey's Panpour.

"Where did I go wrong…" Oliver sighed as he looked out at the night sky from the windows of the building. He was tired, though the memories from the battle and the look on Panpour's face just kept him up. He had been sitting in the same place for a fair amount of time, actually crying a bit. The more he thought about the recent events, the worse he felt.

Suddenly Oliver was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to find a rather sleepy Ty. "Oliver? What are you doing out here? It's past midnight, dude." He asked a bit tiredly. "And dude…Are you crying?"

"N-No…I'm not crying…" Oliver sniveled, a bit embarrassed. He didn't want Ty seeing him cry so he quickly wiped the tears away before continuing. "I-I just couldn't get to sleep…"

"Yaaawn does this have anything to do with that battle you lost?" Ty asked, yawning a bit, climbing up on the couch and sitting next to Oliver.

"Y-Yes...I lost to the biggest jerk in Unova, I failed Justin, and uhh..." He said, wiping tears from his eyes. The young Oshawott felt humiliated and crushed after todays events.

"Well uhhh I don't mean to make you feel worse, but there were like two times when Justin had to repeat his attack orders..." Ty said to Oliver.

"S-Sorry...I-I was just...kinda distracted..." Oliver said in full honesty. It was true the young Oshawott kept getting distracted by the awestruck state Panpour was in, though he wasn't sure about telling Ty just yet.

"Distracted by wh- Hey waaaait..." He cut himself off at the end when he noticed a fear tears rolling down the Oshawott's face. "I knew it! Haha! I knew you were crying!"

Oliver wiped a few tears from his eyes, feeling embarrassed that the Quilava had caught him crying. "I-I didn't want you to see me crying...I didn't wanna look like a crybaby..." he murmured, feeling humiliated. Ty's slight taunting didn't help make things any better as he continued to boast about how he knew the Oshawott was crying. "And please Ty! Y-You're not making things any better!" he

Ty calmed himself down a bit as he regained his composure "Sorry bout' that..." he apologized, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway...Dude its alright really. Losing is never fun, but you gotta move on! I know its hard really..." Ty consoled the young Oshawott, now in a more sympathetic state. "Besides it's not great to dwell too much on the past, bud." Ty said as he put his arm around Oliver "Not a whole lotta good can come from that really...It could affect you in ways you never thought really..." he continued.

Oliver just sighed a bit, though he really appreciated Ty's help. "I-I know...But..." He spoke though he was soon stopped by Ty.

"Listen, bud...We'll do whatever it takes to help you stronger and defeat Servine. In the mean time, you should probably get some sleep." Ty said as he patted Oliver on the back.

Oliver gave the Quilava a weak smile as he looked up at him. "Thanks Ty..." he said, soon giving the Quilava a friendly hug.

Ty hugged Oliver back, soon letting go "Hope you feel better, Oliver. Now let's go get some shut eye." Ty said, receiving a nod from Oliver. The two Pokemon got off the couch afterwards and headed back to the room to go to bed, usually sharing a bed with their trainer. Oliver felt a little better by now, though Ty did not solve his problem with Panpour. He knew he had to tell Ty somehow about his feelings for the elemental monkey.


End file.
